Llave al Corazón
by Neiara28
Summary: Bella esla ama de llaves de la mansión donde vive en magnate inmobiliario Edward Cullen , amaba a su jefe y ese amor le hace tomar la decision de marcharse , ya que no soportaba su fijación por las novias caducas . ¿ Como se tomara Edward esta decisión ?
1. Introducción

Hola , muy buenas a todos las lectoras /es :

Bueno , tal y como me comprometí en su dia , si conseguia llegar a los 100 Reviews con mi primera historia ,Solo Amigos , subiria el primer cap de esta nueva odisea literaria mia .

Como habeis podido leer , se llama Llave al corazón . Decidí llamarla asi por el oficio que Bella desempeña en esta historia . Ella es la ama de llaves de la casa de Edward Cullen , un carismatico hombre de negocios tal triunfador en los negocios como en su vida privada . Bella ama en secreto a su señor , pero en contra de lo que le dicta su corazon decide alejarse de él … aunque Edward no se lo va a poner facil , simplemente no quiere perder a una empleada tan eficiente … ¿ O tal vez es otra cosa de la cual no se ha dado cuenta aun ?

Repito Rating : M , asi que no os extrañeis si veis algun Lemmon por ahí XD .

Bueno , si disfrutasteis con mi primera historia , espero que esta no os decepcione :

Con ustedes * redoble de tambores * El primer capitulo de : Llave al corazón .

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 1 : Discrección **_

Discrección .

Desde luego Bella tu jefe es un ejemplar de hombre de los que ya no quedan amiga .- Tanya tenia toda la razón al decir aquello .

Yo estaba revisando el correo en la entrada de la lujosa mansion del prometedor hombre de negocios Edward Cullen.

El era el tipo de hombre triunfador . Aparte de ser arrebatadoramente guapo . Sus ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas , su pelo color cobre siempre desordenado de su sitio , a él no le gustaba peinaerselo con gomina a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario ( cuando tenia que ir a alguna gala de beneficiencia o algo asi ) perfecta facciones … y ya si me pongo a describir su cuerpo … bueno no hay palabras suficientes en cualquier idioma para definirlo . Asi que para no quedar yo sola en ridiculo dire una : Perfecto .

El que fuera asquerosamente rico no significaba mas que un añadido a su ya ultrajante perfección . Las chicas lo rondaban como las abejas a la miel .

Magnate de inmobiliarias desde los 21 , a los 26 años ya estaba en la lista de los 20 mas ricos de .

Bueno , y seguro que os estareis preguntando que hago yo aquí . Eso tiene facil respuesta .

Me llamo Isabella Swan , Bella para mis amigos , Isabella para mi jefe . Soy la ama de llaves de el . Consegui este trabajo gracias a una amiga de la infancia . Su nombre es Alice Brandon , una reconocida asesora de imagen en los Angeles .

Se que aun no veis la conexión , pero es bien sencilla , el eslavón que me une a este trabajo se llama Jasper Hale , Jasper es el novio de Alice y gracias a él consegui este empleo . Ya que son socios en la empresa que habian montado y que tanto beneficios le estaba deportando a los dos .

Como ama de llaves realmente no tengo demasiadas quejas .

Tengo un sueldo fabuloso , una habitación fantastica en la mansion ( Vivo en la casa , aunque varias veces he intentado mudarme , pero gracias a las alegaciones del Sr . Cullen de que con ello solo retrasaria mi trabajo no lo he hecho ) , un bonito Minicoupe de mi propiedad .

Pero como todo trabajo fantastico tenia sus contras , y en este puesto los contras son las amantes de repuesto del .

Tenia que desvivirme para que estuvieras comodas en la mansion mientras él se iba a cerrar tratos . Cuidaba de que no les faltara ningun detalle … hasta que llegaba el Sr y sin contemplaciones las echaba de su presencia , alegando que se habia cansado de ellas . Estaba mas que claro que él queria seguir siendo dueño de su destino . Y eso implicaba no atarse a ninguna relación a largo plazo .

Sin darme cuenta Tanya habia estado hablandome . Intente recordar que era lo que me habia dicho , por fortuna lo hice :

- Lo se de sobra Tanya , lo veo cada dia .-Suspire . – Pero yo que tu no me ilusionaria de tener ningun tipo de romance con él a largo plazo .-

- Imagino … pero desde luego eso no quita que desee echar un polvo con él , debe ser bestial como amante si tantas chicas caen rendidas a sus pies .- Fantaseaba.

- ¿ Y por que no entras , te presentas y follas con él ? – Lo dije en el orden exacto por el cual se regia mi amiga a la hora de lanzarse precipio abajo en una relación.

- Puede que lo haga Bella … lo mismo soy yo la chica que le cambie la vida .- Sonrio confiada .

Yo no conteste , me limite a asentir con la cabeza mientras terminaba de mirar el correo , separando el mio del de mi jefe.

Tanya hizo lo que me dijo que haria .

Se presento , el Sr la sedujo , se acostaron juntos , la trate como una marquesa el dia y medio que estuvo en la mansión … y a los dos dias el Sr Cullen le dio la patada . Corrió la misma suerte que las otras . Y lo ultimo que supe de Tanya es que estaba en Chicago trabajando de becaria en un diario .

Suspire de Nuevo .

Mi jefe era un hombre muy riguroso con su rutina diaria .

Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para salir a correr y hacer unas pesas en su gimnasio privado hasta las siete de la mañana . A las siete y dos minutos ( Y no es broma ) esta ya bajo el chorro de la ducha y veinte min después esta tomando su café solo largo , para luego , a menos cuarto salir hasta su trabajo .

Por lo general no solia verlo hasta las ocho de la noche , pero cuando habia noche de marcha ( asi llamaba yo a esas noches en las cuales el ya habia seducido a otra mujer para llevarsela a la cama ) no lo veia hasta el dia siguiente .

Para limpiar tan impresionante mansión yo solia contar con la libertad de llamar a una empresa de limpieza para que me ayudara una vez a la semana . Lo cual facilitaba mi labor los restantes dias de la semana .

Asi que dentro de lo que cabe mi trabajo es bastante facil .

Puede que no lo haya mencionado , pero es cierto eso que dicen que lo que uno mas quiere en la vida es lo que no podemos tener , y en mi caso en concreto estaba enamorada de mi jefe .

¿ Que tipico verdad ? , la empleada que se enamora del señor de la casa .

Aunque a mi no me atraia en lo mas minimo sus riquezas o status social . Me atraia esa parte de él que nadie mas habia visto nadie , la cual solo tenia para los mas allegados. La de un chico preocupado por el bienestar de todos su seres queridos . Entonces él cambiaba a mis ojos , era dulce , atento y se veia lo importante que era su familia para él , y esa parte era la que adoraba . Era otra persona .

Odviamente mis sentimientos estan sellados en lo mas profundo de mi corazon sin posibildad alguna de que los libere . Ya que cuando has presenciado tanto como he visto yo . La cantidad de mujeres que han pasado por su cama de aquella manera tan…fugaz . Me daba verdadero panico acabar como una de ellas . Asi que solo me limitaba a hacer lo que se me ordenaba .

No solia hablar mucho con él , no nos ataba un lazo en plan amigos del alma que se cuentan todo , nuestro lazo era mas bien profesional , el ordenada cosas , yo las cumplia , cruzabamos tres palabras y ahí acaba el lazo .

Asi que a grandes rasgos esta es mi perfecta vida de servidumbre hacia el hombre al que amaba desde Dios sabe cuanto tiempo , pero el cual solo me llamaba por señorita Swan o Isabella . A sus ojos y pensamientos yo solo era la eficiente ama de llaves que tenia organizada cada detalle de si vida hogareña , y en la cual la su palabra era una ley no escrita la cual tenia que respetar .

Lo amaba , pero debia ceñirme a la realidad , conocia las dos partes de aquel hombre tan complejo . Pero no podia seguir trabajando con él , asi que yo, Isabella Swan , habia decidido dejar mi fabulosos trabajo y al aun mas fabuloso jefe que jamas soñare tener . Yo era una persona que se comprometia , una personas con unas necesidades : Casarme , tener hijos y ser feliz en la vida . Y desde luego en aquella fabulosa mansión no iba a conseguirlo .

Asi que desde hacia un mes estaba buscando trabajo … el cual consegui rapidamente . Era un puesto en una columna de consejos de un pediodico de bastante renombre . Era un trabajo muy bien pagado y con el cual podria trabajar desde casa la mayor parte de los dias . Asi aprovechaba mi carrera como psicologa que tanto trabajo me costo tener .

Ahora el siguiente punto era el que tenia un poco de mas peligro .

Decirle al Sr Cullen que me marcho del trabajo .

Ahora debia ver como lo tomaba él . Ya que algo me decia que aquello no se iba a zangar tan fácilmente como yo creia .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta la introduccion a mi nueva locura , no es muy larga la verdad , pero es para describir un poco el ambiente en el que movera la historia , espero que guste tanto como _**Solo Amigos**_ .

Asi que espero sus reviews con ganas ^^


	2. cap 1 : Renuncia

Capitulo 1: Renuncia

Hoy era el dia que había esperado . Hoy iba a entregar mi carta de renunia al Sr Cullen y seria durante la hora del desayuno , ya que me era completamente imposible poder hablar con él durante cualquier momento del dia . Le prepare su café solo amargo , negro como el petróleo y amargo como oler alquitran, para mi gusto demasiado cargado , pero bueno , para gustos colores.

Coloque el sobre de la renuncia encima de la taza de café, con mucho cuidado de que el contendido de la misma no se vertiera sobre cualquiera de las superficies de la casa y sobre la carta en si .

En el despacho no estaba , asi que deje la taza encima del escritorio , al lado de su maletín .Sali del despacho y en las escaleras me cruce con él .

- Buenos días Srta . Swan –

- Buenos días Sr. Cullen -

Esa era el cruce de palabras que teníamos todas las mañanas. Esas únicas palabras , por muy frias que fueran hacían que mi corazón se acelerara igual que si me hubiera susurrado al oído un ``Te quiero´´. Baje a la cocina y me tome unas tostadas con mermelada y mi vaso de zumo de naranja .No tarde mucho en escucharlo correr por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina . Parecia como si una manada de rinocerontes estuviera cruzando el salón . Abrio la puerta estrepitosamente y en menos que se tarda en decir uno el estaba delante de mi agitando la carta de renuncia .

- ¡¿ Que diablos significa esto ?! – Agito el sobre cerca de mi cara , para luego estamparlo sobre la mesa de la cocina .

- Lo que ha leído en ella Sr Cullen . Es mi carta de renuncia con efecto inmediato.- Le dije con la cabeza bien alta , muy orgullosa de lo bien que estaba controlando mis emociones .

- ¿ Por que ? – Pregunto atonito .- Tieneusted un sueldo asombroso , una habitación magnifica , ayuda para las tareas del hogar siempre que lo solitice . Dios Bella , no puede hacerme ahora esto . No es la mejor ama de llaves que he tenido nunca por favor digame que es lo que necesita para para que asi no tenga que marcharse a buscarlo a otro lado .-

¿ Me estaba suplicando que me quedara ? . ¡ No , No ! , no debía caer en su juego , no me conmomeria en absoluto . la decisión estaba tomada , el no podía darme lo que necesitaba por que lo que necesitaba era a él y aquello era algo que no podía ser . no podía permitir que me hiciera cambiar de opinión .

- La decisión esta tomada desde hace dos semanas , he pasado un mes sopesándolo Sr Cullen , yo ..-

- Llamame Edward , esto para mi es demasiado serio como para que andemos con formalidades.- Me interrumpió .

- Edward …- Total , lo podía llamar como quisiera , al dia siguiente no estaría allí.- Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando para ti , siempre pendiente de la mas minima necesidad que usted o alguna de sus amantes pudiera tener . He dejado mi propia vida y mis propias necesidades a un lado. Mis sueños , mis ambiciones , todo . Deseo retomar mi vida , encontrar un trabajo acorde a mi licenciatura . Quiero enamórame , deseo casarme y tener hijos . Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que es cumplir un sueño por que ya ha cumplido los suyos . Todos mis amigos han cumplido los suyos también , les veo tener sus vidas . Y estoy harta de no poder seguir los mios . Ese es mi motivo principal , puede que lo encuentre estúpido , pero es lo que quiero hacer .- Le solte de golpe.

El se quedo con la boca abierta . Estuvo dos o tres minutos observandomesin decir nada . Increible , había dejado a mi jefe sin palabras , todo un logro para mi .

El me miraba … yo lo miraba … y el tiempo detuvo su curso por arte de magia . El mirando mis ojos en los cuales debía leerse la determinación de mis palabras mientras que yo en los suyos leia … no podía leer nada , era todo una maraña de pensamientos . Debia estar buscando la manera de rebatirme . Y se sujeto el puente de la nariz con dos dedos , y supe que estaba muy nervioso . Joder , hasta asi estaba adorable .

- Por favor , no te vayas … no te vayas aun Bella. Por favor , espera hasta que vuelva esta noche y hablemos esto de manera mas tranquila , por favor .- Y en su voz note preocupación .

Se paso un rato mirándome con cara de niño pensaba marcharme hasta la tarde del dia siguiente . La decisión estaba tomada pero no me haría daño escuchar las argumentaciones que él podría exponer.

- Esta bien Edward , me quedare y te escuchare , pero no creo que me hagas cambiar de opinión en este asunto.-

- Dejame al menos intentarlo.- Sonrio sadisfecho , como si a su cabeza hubiera acudido la dea magistral que haría que yo me quedara , pero que sabia que primero debía depurar .

Y salió de la cocina.

Yo suspire , habría que ver con que cuento me saldría esta vez para que me quedara con él.

Lo amaba , pero no era ninguna estú hacerme a la idea de que Edward jamás se fijaría en mi o me veria a mi como la mujer que lo ayudara a sentar la cabeza de una vez , que era lo que él necesitaba . tendría mucho éxito en el plano profesional , pero en el personal su vida estaba patas arriba .Sus padres estaban un poco preocupados por ello , sabia el rechazo que Edward le tenia al compromiso en si y a las relaciones duraderas , ya que según el le limitaban y le absorbían como persona . De ahí que su relación mas duradera fuera con los negocios . Las mujeres pasaban por su vida como si de artículos se tratara , jugando a seducirlas y abandonándolas cuando se había cansado y el reto ya no era interesante. Asi que claramente yo no estaba dispuesta a someterme a eso , lo amaba , pero tenia mi dignidad como mujer .

Pase el resto de la mañana haciendo las labores de la casa , hoy era miércoles y había hecho venir al equipo de limpieza para acicalar la mansión a fondo . ¿ Por que no se había comprado un dúplex o un atico ? . Eran pisos mas adecuados para una persona sin responsabilidades como él . Pero a pesar de que me quejaba , deseaba dejarle al menos la casa limpia antes de marcharme al dia siguiente . Incluso me había tomado la modestia de dejarle en el despacho los curriculums de tres aspirantes al puesto .Desde luego era idiota de lo buena que era con él .

Eran las ocho cuando termine de hacer la cena . Unos filetes de ternera a la pimienta verde con guarnicion de arroz y un planime de chocolate. Platos favoritos de Edward.

Aquella noche decidi deshacerme un poco del disfraz que había estado obligada a llevar todo el tiempo que había estado trabajando en aquella mansió puse unos viejos vaqueros de campana que usaba para andar por casa , una camiseta de tirantas blanca y solte mi pelo del maldito mono con el cual solia aprisionarlo , usando una cinta de color blanco para echar atrás mi flequillo y poder trabajar mas comoda .

Estaba feliz de poder ser yo para variar. Se acabo el disfraz de viejales . Era hora de ser yo y vestor en consonancia con la edad que tenia . Ya tenia pensado en ir mañana a visitar a Alice para renovar mi vestuario en su tienda . Sonrei ante la visión de mi amgia asesorándome en los amplios campos de la moda.

Pero perdida en mis ensoñaciones como estaba no me percate de que Edward estaba en la entrada de la cocina mirándome, como si fuera la primera vez que me viera . Y en cierta manera asi era . Jamas me había vestido asi mientras ha estado él en casa .Sin mi disfraz de chica estirada y hortera , el cual era la tapadera ideal en una casa en la cual el señor de la misma era un playboy consumado.

Me sentía desnuda ante su mirada.

Seguramente debió de que tuviera caderas y otra clase de atuendo aparte de mis ropas de vieja, las cuales estaba acostumbrada a usar delante de él.

- Buenas noches Sr Cullen .- Intente parecer natural .

- Muy buenas noches . No dejo de mirarme de arriba abajo en ningún momento , parándose de manera descarada en las zonas de mayor interés para él , las que consideraba claves en una mujer.

- La cena esta lista .-

-¿ Has cenado ? – Pregunto una vez que hubo terminado de mirar .

- No , aun no .-

- Entonces cena conmigo , pero voy a darme una ducha antes.- Tono raro de voz .

Aquello me dejo un poco perpleja . Jamas lo había oído hablar con ese tono , era la primera vez que lo usaba en mi presencia. Miento , es la primera vez que lo oigo asi desde que trabajo aquí .

No podía ser por mi , vamos , no creo.

Sin duda le debía haber cojido desprevenido cverme asi vestida , a sus ojos era un cambio radical ya que como mencione antes , no solia vestirme asi delante de él .

Veinte min después estábamos cenando en la mesa de la cocina.

- Perdona que me quedara mirándote asi antes , es que me pillo desprevenido y me ha costado reconocerte Bella .- Se disculpo .

- No pasa nada , yo no suelo andar con estas pintas por la casa . Asi que es completamente natural que no me reconocieras.- Justifique quitándole hierro al asunto.

Terminamos de cenar . Fregue los platos , un momento después Edward me indico que lo siguiera la salón . Una vez allí me ofreció una copa .

No bebo , pero gracias por el ofrecimiento .-

El volvia a tener esa mirada de … ¿ Fascinación?. Oh Dios mio . Corazon mio no hags que tenga alucinaciones ahora que estoy tan cerca de empezar una nueva vida lejos de él, no ahora que he decidido alegarme y olvidarle . De empezar de nuevo.

Edward no se sirvió tampoco nada, lo cual me indico que para aquello quería estar lo mas sobrio posible , eso indicaba que seria una dura negociación .

Me sente en uno de los amplios sofas que había en la sala , hacia una maravillosa y fresca noche veraniega y la brisa delataba ese hecho . Entonces Edward solto lo que para mi fue una bomba en toda regla .

- Dices que te quieres casar y buscar tus ambiciones , buscar el amor , casarte y tener hijos. Yo no quiero perderte ni como empleada ni como persona en si , asi que después de mucho meditar cual puede ser el punto común en todo este asunto solo veo una solución para los dos .-

- ¿ Cual ?.- Pregunte intrigada.

Me miro muy seriamente y dijo :

- Casate conmigo .-

Si hubiera podido verme la cara en aquellos momentos debía ser un verdadero poema , por que para nada podía haber dicho lo que había dicho.

- Vale – Comence a reirme .- Jajajajaja he debido escuchar mal , crei que me habías pedido que me casara contigo .- Volvi a quitarle hierro al asunto , por que debía estar muy perturbada por ese hombre como para empezar a imaginarme cosas como aquellas .

- Eso he hecho , te he pedido matrimonio Srta Swan .-

Ahora estaba segura de que lo había oído bien , la risa se me congelo en la boca . Mi cabeza trabajaba para no lanzarme contra él y estrangularlo con mis propias manos , tenia suerte de que estuviera enamorada de él , eso le iba a salvar el cuello .

- Muy gracioso , pero el humor no servirá en esta situación , ¡¿ Como has llegado a esa brillante solución ?!! .- Le grite de repente .- ¿Tu sabes lo que me acabas de pedir ?

El no se perturbo por mi grito , al revés , con toda la sangre fría del mundo me empezó a dar una explicación que , al menos para él , era coherente.

- Te he pedido matrimonio , es la mejor solución Bella . Yo no quiero perderte , tu seras libre para perserguir tus metas , yo puedo darte hijos , mis padres y mis hermanos se mueren por verme asentado con una sola chica. Nos llevamos bien y creo que podría funcionar .- Expuso sus argumentos .

Estaba muy cabreada , no , cabreada no abarcaba el amplio abanico de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento .

- Realemente te lo crees Edward , esperas por un solo minuto que yo vaya a considerar esa ``proposición ´´ por un segundo . Conozco tu reputación , a las primeras de cambio me echarías de tu vida , y no intentes negármelo por que lo he vivido mas de una vez , con esas amantes tuyas , ¿ Por un momento crees que me casaria con alguien que me hace eso ?.- Replique demasiado dolida como para oir otra mas de sus ideas.

- Mira Bella , puede que todos no lo tengamos tan claro como tu a la hora de buscar el amor verdadero . Si , disfrutaba del sexo con otras mujeres , si fui muy cruel con ellas y admito que he sido el cretino mas grande de la historia a tus ojos .- Meso su pelo hacia atrás , despeinándolo de la manera que a mi me gustaba . – Pero creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que me asiente con una sola chica . Quiero casarme , quiero darle nietos a mis padres y hacerles ver que estoy bien , que estoy centrado . Por que deseo centrarme Bella . Y creo que sin duda tu eres la adecuada , que si esto ha pasado es por que debías de ser tu la que me abriera los ojos en cuanto a mi comportamiento prepotente y déspota . Se que no ha sido la mejor declaración del mundo , pero puedo asegurarte que conmigo alcanzaras todas las metas que quieres y seras feliz . Asi que te pido que lo consideres .-

- Pero no hay amor de por medio , no me he enamorado de ti .- Dios mio que metira mas grande he soltado , que blasfemia , que insulto a mi corazón .- Y tu no me amas a mi .-

- Eso puede llegar , al menos el respeto , yo no creo demasiado en el amor . pero me gustas como persona y como mujer . Y yo se que puedo hacer que también te guste . No soy como tu piensas Bella , dejame demostrártelo .-

Se acerco peligrosamente a mi , yo estaba demasiado paralizada para moverme del sitio mientras me tomaba en sus brazos . Debia de ser estúpida para no ver que iba a usar su potentes artes de seducción conmigo si era necesario , y debi de ser muy estúpida para no apartarme .

O demasiado ansiosa por probar lo que él podía ofrecerme , para intentar convencerme .

Y desde luego tenia mucho que ofrecer si era capaz de hacer eso con sus manos .

Comenzo lamiendo y besando la parte de atrás de mi cuello , aspirando el aroma de mi champu del pelo. De ahí continuo hasta mi barbilla , la cual mordisqueo para luego ascender y alcanzar la cumbre , que eran mis labios .

Nunca me habían besado , y desde luego no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que jamás de los jamases nadie me besaría de aquella manera . Su lengua batallaba por entrar en mi boca y yo no fui capaz de negarle el paso . Exploraba concienzudamente cada rincón de mi boca y yo de la suya , desde luego aquella era una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder , pero que ambos disfrutábamos , al menos yo lo hacia por que para él era solo un juego del que no solo sabia como jugar , si no que él mismo había implantado sus propias reglas . Sus manos recorrían avariciosas cada curva sobresaliente de mi camiseta , arrancando de mi boca un gemido de placer .

Yo tampoco me quedaba atrás , mis manos jugaban con sus cabellos , retorciéndolos y provocando que él se acercara mas a mi .

Abandono mi boca , pero no asi mi cuerpo , ya que se instalo en mi cuello , lamiendo y besándolo mientras yo hacia la propio con el suyo , para descibrir que a él también le gustaba esa clase de tratamiento , por que gemia tan fuerte como yo . Sonidos roncos que eran arrancados de nuestros labios cuando nuestros cuerpos entraban en contacto .

Estaba completamente mareada . Y a duras penas conseguí separarme de él . A él le pasaba lo mismo , nos mirábamos a los ojos aturdidos . Sin duda ninguno de los dos esperaba para nada aquella reacción de nuestros cuerpos.

Respiraba agitadamente , yo intentaba también recuperar mi aliento , un gran logro ya que aun podía sentir en mi cuerpo los efectos de su seducción . El me miraba , como si en mis ojos buscara la respuestas que él mismo no podía encontrar .

- Bella … -

- ¿ Que ? –

- Veinticuarto horas , dame una respuesta en veinticuarto horas . Tu ya sabes la mia , y creeme que estoy deseando repetir esto – Me miro intensamente .

No podía hablar , estaba demasiado atonita por lo que acababa de pasar , y terribemente tentada a aceptar su proposición . ¿ Como ha llegado a pasar esto ?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hola holaaaaa :

10 Reviews , estoy muy contenta por que eso quiere decir que la historia ha tenido una buena acogida y eso me hace superfeliz .

¿ Que os ha parecido este cap ?

Desde luego me encanta usar a ese Edward seductor y prepotente , ya que es un personaje que si se sabe llevar bien puede tener un buen transfondo , y esa Bella luchadora que no se deja seducir fácilmente ( A ojos del propio Edward ) .

¿ Aceptara su proposición de matrimonio ?

¿ Aceptara Edward un no por repuesta ?

¿ Que pasaraaaaaa ?

Bueno , espero sus reviews , comentarios , amenazas y sobornos XD . Hasta dentro de poco tiempo ^^ .

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Adelanto capitulo 2 :**

**Todo el mundo nos miraba en la terminal del aeropuerto .**

**Edward estaba de rodillas delante de mi , con esa cajita de terciopelo con ese espectacular añillo en su interior . Estaba completamente muerta de vergüenza y no sabia como iba a actuar .**

**- ¿ Me haras el honor de convertirte en mi esposa ? .-**

**Yo solo era capaz de mirarlo a él y a todos los que estaban allí. Y mi corazón hablo por mi **


	3. Cap 2 : Corazón traicionero

Hola holaaaaa :

Bueno , aquí llego con una nueva actualización de este vuestro fic , aunque la autora sea yo XD .

Bueno , ¿ Que puedo decir ? . Madre mia , 25 reviews en el segundo cap , la historia esta teniendo ya aceptación y eso me emociona de sobremanera .

No veo la hora de tener arreglado el corrector de textos para subir esta historia muchísimo mejor correjida , de veras siento mucho las garrafales faltas que debeis de leer -_- .

Bueno , se que a muchos les pillo de sopresa la proposición de matrimonio de Edward , ahora no tiene mucho sentido , por que al fin y al cabo estamos solo en el capitulo ya veréis como a lo largo de la historia encontrareis las respuestas que buscais ^^ .

Bueno , con esto , un café y mi cajita de clennex ( es lo que me estoy tomando ahora , la gripe persiste aun un poco ) me despido de nuevo .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 2 : Petición**

Edward pov :

Paseaba por mi habitación , nervisoso como un león enjaulado. ¿ De donde diablos había salido aquella proposición de matrimonio ?. Isabella era mi ama de llaves por el amor de Dios, apenas había cruzado algunas palabras con ella aparte de las noches que ocasionalmente cenaba con ella en la cocina o jugábamos al ajedrez . Habia demostrado ser una empleada de confianza y jamás la había visto como una mujer de las que solia seducir para calmar mis ansias de sexo . Ella era diferente , mas receptiva , menos seductora … o eso creía yo hasta esta noche .

Nunca la había visto con alguna prenda que no fuera su ropa de tienda de segunda mano o su mono de trabajo , así que me soprendí gratamente al verla vestida con esos vaqueros y la camiseta blanca . Su sedoso pelo estaba suelto y estaba sencillamente deliciosa . Y supe que no quería perderla como empleada … pero tampoco me dejaría tenerla como amante . Ella ya conocía de primera mano mis romances y lo que solia hacer con ellas cuando me cansaba , asi que esta vez tendría que ponerle un anillo de compromiso , aunque ella no sabe la historia que hay detrás de esa actitud .

Yo naci en un pueblecito llamado Forks , vivía con mis padres y tenia una amiga a la que adoraba . Siempre le decía que acabaríamos algún día juntos , casados . La quería muchísimo , pero ella un dia se mudo y no supe nada mas . Solo recuerdo su cara el día que nos despedimos , prometiéndonos que nos volveríamos a encontrar … y cuando ocurriera eso nos casaríamos , ya que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro , a pesar de ser tan pequeños. Ella se llevo mi primer beso … y mi corazón con ella .

Luego mis padres murieron en aquel accidente de aviación y yo fui adoptado por la familia Cullen . Carlisle y Esme eran maravillosos como padres , pero echaba de menos los míos y a mi amiga . Pero ninguno volvió y eso me hizo ser un poco la persona que soy hoy . Sabia que nunca íbamos a cumplir esa promesa … así que desde la universidad he seguido con conquistas y relaciones relámpago , por que me da miedo comprometerme en serio con cualquiera . Pero creo que Isabella es lo que necesito para sentar la cabeza . No es un matrimonio que estaría basado en el amor , el amor es un sentimiento peligroso que solo te hace sufrir , y una cosa asi no la quiero en mi vida . Creo que ya he sufrido bastante .

Pero mis padres se merecen tener esa alegría , alegría de que su hijo se case , siente la cabeza y forme una familia . Quien sabe . Esa proposición no era tan descabellada después de todo … cada vez me iba gustando mas la idea de casarme . Así la prensa y las acosadoras me dejaran en paz de una vez , Isabella tendrá su vida y yo la mía , ella podrá conseguir sus metas y yo podre estar tranquilo de las amantes caducas , ya que me empieza a aburrir siempre lo mismo .

Pero ninguna jamás se podrá comparar a mi primer amor .

Con ese pensamiento mañana íre a conseguir el anillo de compromiso y avisare a mis padres . ¿ Por que quien en su sano juicio rechazaría la oportunidad de echarme el lazo ? .

Bella Pov :

Se ha vuelto loco , justo lo que me faltaba , mi jefe loco pidiéndome matrimonio .

Si mi padres se enteran me muero . Si supieran que yo sigo colada por mi amigo de la infancia…

Aquel chico que se llevo mi primer beso , en aquel tiempo inocente pero lleno de amor , mas amor del que yo podía imaginarme . Pero nunca conseguiría recuperarlo , ya habían pasado demasiados años y ya ni debería de recordarme , no soy de esas personas que pueden dejar marcado a un hombre y retenerlo para siempre .

Lo cual me lleva de nuevo a la locura que me ha propuesto mi jefe.

Se creerá que esto del matrimonio es tan fácil como hacer una proposición , comprar un anillo de compromiso y casarnos . Si , lo amaba … y debo admitir que la proposición me hizo mucha ilusión . Pero debía tener los pies en la tierra , el no me amaba y realmente no se que es lo que se le ha podido pasar por la cabeza para hacer semejante . ññiii , no hay una palabra lo suficientemente buena en el diccionario como para definir eso … aparte de demente .

No me iba a parar a considerar aquello , lo que iba a hacer es la maleta y me iba a ir de allí tan rápido como me dieran las piernas y el coche para llevarme al aeropuerto mañana , si quiere casarse que avise a una de las de su agenda m, que de calle debe estar llena de candidatas desesperadas por ese puesto . Yo no iba a ser una mas en su lista .

Fui a mi mesita de noche , allí tenia la única foto de mi amigo y yo . La mire . Su cara ya no se veía , lo único que recordaba ya eran sus ojos verdes Tal vez por eso me enamore de Edward , por que sus ojos me recordaban a los de mi amigo de la infancia .

Bueno , basta de ponerse triste , debo terminar de hacer la maleta y largarme mañana , tal y como tenia pensado de hacer .

A la mañana siguiente comprobé estupefacta de que Sr. Cullen no estaba en su despacho , ese día se había ido a trabajar mas temprano de lo normal . Así que decidí dejarle una carta de despedida en la cual le dejaba claro que no aceptaba su proposición de matrimonio , los motivos por las que no la aceptaba y le daba las gracias por los tres años en los cuales me había dado trabajo , ya que sin ellos ahora no podría disponer de cierta independencia y comodidad económica .

Después de eso fui a hacerle la cena , dejándolo todo listo para que solo tuviera que calentarlo en el microondas .

Subí por mi maleta y al bajar deje las llaves en el recibidor . Mi avión no salía hasta dentro de tres horas , pero no quería correr el riesgo de que Edward volviera antes e intentara de nuevo que no dejara el trabajo , no quería oír su locuras de nuevo .

Salí de la casa , eche un vistazo a la fachada … iba a echar de menos aquello , pero lo dejaba por una vida mejor , una en la cual yo seria la dueña de mi destino .

**Edward Pov :**

Había comprado el anillo aquella misma mañana , un diseño sencillo , sabia que a Isabella no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas .

Uummm un punto para mi , conocía otra cosa de mi futura esposa .

Decidí que no iba a comer aquel día en la oficina , iría directamente a casa antes de que Isabella se marchara , volvería a proponerle matrimonio y esta vez no dudaría en usar todas las tácticas de seducción que conocía . Le haría ver de los beneficios que podía disfrutar siendo mi esposa .

Pero al llegar a casa vi que no estaba .

Había una carta en mi escritorio , rápidamente la abri y me puse a leerla .

_Para Edward :_

_En primer lugar , muchas gracias por darme trabajo durante tres años , tu me has enseñado a ser persistente e ir a por mis sueños , si lo consigo será sin duda gracias a ti ._

_En segundo lugar , la respuesta es no , no puedo casarme contigo por la sencilla razón de que no hay amor , y a mi sin amor el matrimonio me parece una atadura tortuosa e innecesaria . No podía estar atada a un hombre que no me amara solo por que le es conveniente . Se que esa proposición debió de salir de un momento de desesperación por no perder a tu mejor empleada , lo cual me recuerda que deje encima de tu escritorio tres curriculums de candidatas a mi puesto , te ruego que los estudies ._

_Así que creo que no me queda mas que decirte , solo que tengas mucha suerte en la vida y un día encuentres la estabilidad con otra mujer , entonces esa proposición tendrá mas valor , por que la estarás haciendo con el corazón ._

_Sinceramente :_

_Isabella Marie _

No , noooo .

No se iba a escapar de mi , eso lo podía tener mas que claro . Unas simples líneas no me alejaran de mi objetivo . No se iba a escapar tan fácilmente , no cuando había decidido casarme . Debia hacerla entrar en razón .

Así que Salí disparado hacia el aeropuerto , por lo que recordaba se iba por la tarde , y ahora mismo eran las tres de la tarde . Así que debía darme prisa , por que ni siquiera sabia el avión que iba a tomar . Así que fui a buscar el coche mas rápido que tenia , mi preciado ferrari , y Salí disparado hacia el aeropuerto . No creas que vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mi . Sonreí y pise el acelerador .

**Bella pov :**

Faltaba una hora para que el avión despegara , pensaba ir primero a Forks a visitar a mi padre antes de irme a Boston para la entrevista de trabajo como psicóloga infantil .

Seguro que Charlie se alegraba de verme , ya que después del divorcio , eran raras las veces que había ido a visitarlo a Forks .

Fui a terminar de facturar mi equipaje cuando note una mano en mi hombro .

- Creías que podías escapar tan fácilmente de mi .-

Me quede congelada en el sitio . No podía ser , esa voz … esa seductora voz …

Lentamente me volví hacia él , y mis ojos chocaron con los de él , que no dejaban de impresionarme e intimarme , como si fuera capaz de poder leerme la mente .

- Edward … - Susurre .

- No volveras a hacerme esto Isabella .- Susurro .- No volveras a darme una negativa por medio de una carta , jamás .-

¿ Estaba enfadado ? , Por su mirada podía decir que si . No lo entendía .

Entonces se arrodillo delante de mi , y para mi vergüenza todas las personas de la terminal se girarón a mirar el espectáculo .

Vi como metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo . Oh Dios no , no podía hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer . Por favor no , aquí delante no .

- Isabella Marie , aquí delante de todos te pido humildemente que seas mi esposa , siento haberlo dicho de la manera tan inadecuada que lo hice ayer … pero aquí estoy hoy , arrodillado delante de ti y haciendo las cosas de manera correcta . Asi que , ¿ Me haras el honor de ser mi esposa ? .

Edward estaba de rodillas delante de mi , con esa cajita de terciopelo con ese espectacular anillo en su interior . Estaba completamente muerta de vergüenza y no sabia como iba a actuar .

- ¿ Me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa ? .-

Todos en la terminal nos observaban , algunos atónitos , algunos con emoción , curiosos y testigos de excepción de aquella proposición que para ellos era preciosa , pero que para mi carecía de sentimiento . Pero mi corazón tenia otras ideas que mi cabeza y mi raciocinio . Y hablo antes de que pudiera impedírselo .

- Si , si quiero …- Susurre . ¿¿ Que había hechooooo ??

La expresión de Edward era de triunfo , triunfo por que lo había conseguido , había conseguido que yo le diera el si . Me sentía como una completa imbécil , acababa de echar a perder mis planes por culpa de mi traidor corazón .

Edward se levanto y con cuidado me puso el anillo , una joya que parecía del siglo XIII , muy sencilla para el , pero extremadamente espectacular para mi .

Me tomo de la cintura y me beso en medio de la terminal , un beso que sellaba esa proposición a fuego . todos en la terminal comenzaron a aplaudirnos , felicitándonos y sacándonos fotos .

Después Edward fue al mostrador de la compañía de vuelo a buscar mi equipaje y ratos después llamo por teléfono para que uno de sus empleados fuera a recoger mi coche al aeropuerto , ya que yo me iba a ir en el suyo .

Mientras conducía no podía dejar de observar mi anillo , era increíble como un pequeño aro de metal ( en mi caso oro con diamantes ) podía hacer que dos personas se unieran de manera permanente en una promesa , la promesa de no separarse mas y amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separara . Era terrorífico en mi caso , por que no había amor . ¿ Como iba a ser capaz de llevar eso adelante cuando sabia que ese matrimonio estaría condenado al fracaso en el momento en el que él se cansara de mi ? .

Llegamos a la mansión , Edward iba con mis maletas al piso de arriba , a lo que supuse que las dejaría en mi habitación .

Acto seguido mi teléfono comenzó a sonar . Era Alice .

- Dime Alice .- Comencé , pero un grito me corto la conversación .

- Diossssssssss Bellaaaaaaaaaa , Dioooooooooosssss muchísimas felicidades por tu compromiso con Edward , aaaaaayyyyy amiga lo conseguisteeeeeeeeeee .- Gritaba toda feliz .

- ¿ Como te has enterado ? .- Pregunte atonita mientras miraba a Edward , el cual se sopréndio al verme apartar el móvil de mi oreja a causa del grito y luego al ver mi expresión atonita .

- Pues por la televisión , están poniendo ahora mismo unas fotos vuestas en la terminal del aeropuerto , Edward de rodillas con la cajira de anillo . AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY que emocionante , ojala Jasper me lo pida se esa manera , como te estoy envidiando _ -

Aun con el móvil en mi oreja me fui hasta el salón , allí estaba la tele de plasma de Edward , la encendí y vi horrorizada como en el canal de cotilleos estábamos saliendo Edward y yo , un vido grabado desde una cámara de fotos era la prueba de que me había pedido matrimonio . Las imágenes no dejaban de repetirse en la televisión .

- Y Dime , ¿ Como te sientes ahora ? –

- Eehh … esto … yo … -

- Ya imaginaba que estarías emocionada .- Respondió a mi balbuceo .

- Algo así … aun ando en estado un poco abrumada por todo .-

- Bueno , ya te acostumbraras , bueno te dejo que llegan clientas , que sepas que tenemos que quedar esta semana para empezar a organizar la boda . Nos vemooosss y de nuevo felicidadeeeeeessss .-

Cerré mi móvil y me quede mirando la televisión . Edward estaba hablando por teléfono también , sonreía , parecía por aquella sonrisa que los que llamaban debían ser sus padres .

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo …. Y así estuvo toda la tarde .

Termine de servir la cena , me dolía el oído de hablar por el móvil . Mis padres , mis amigos , al parecer todos habían oído la noticia . Y yo me sentía tan abrumada que apenas pude probar bocado .

- ¿ Estas bien ? – Me pregunto Edward dando buena cuenta de su pescado .

- No , mi anonimato a la porra Edward , por culpa de tu numerito del aeropuerto . ¿ Como crees que saldré ahora a la calle tranquila ? . Yo no sirvo para estas cosas , adoro mi anonimato sabes .-

- Ahora mismo eres la novedad , has conseguido que el playboy se comprometa en serio , incluso que hiciera una declaración de matrimonio publica . Traquila , pasado un tiempo se olvidaran de ti , creeme , lo se de sobra .-

- ¿ Pero mientas que ? , no quiero que molesten a mis seres queridos , a mis padres … Esto es demasiado , no se si podre con ello .-

- Tranquila , no estaras sola , te echare una mano en lo que necesites . No dejare que molesten a tus seres queridos , he tomado medidas para ello . –

- Al menos algo es algo .- Suspire resignada .

- Bueno , tenemos que hablar de los detalles , quiero que estemos casados en menos de dos meses .- Dijo como el que no quería la cosa , como el que decía que quería un café para desayunar .

- ¿¡ Dos meseeessss ?! – Lo mire como si se hubiera vuelto loco .

- Si , en ese tiempo yo suelo tomarme las vacaciones , asi nos vamos de luna de miel , te ruego que me dejes a mi elegir el destino de nuestra luna de miel . Del resto de la boda puedes encargarte tu . No escatimes en gastos , quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti , no importa lo que cueste .Mañana pondré una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre para que empieces con los preparativos . –

- Pero… .- El móvil de Edward y el mío comenzaron a sonar a la vez .

Y así no pudimos hablar en un buen rato .

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno ,¿ Que os ha parecido ? .

Siento haber tardado en actualizar , y el maldito corrector sigue sin funcionar , eso hace que me deprima por no poder corregir bien el texto , ojala las faltas ortográficas no sean demasiado graves , y en cuanto los puntos que sueño poner para separar lo de Sr Cullen , estos desaparece misteriosamente , por que juro que los pongo , pero desaparecen , ¿ Por que pasa esto ?

Bueno , espero que os haya gustado , intentare tardar lo menos posible en escribir el próximo capitulo.

Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por los reviews , me animan mucho a seguir con esta locura ^^

Hasta dentro de unos días ^^ .


	4. Cap 3:¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Hola holaaaaaaa :

Bueno se que prometí cambiar el saludo , pero no se , ya este es mi saludo , mi sello de identidad para que todos sepáis que aquí estoy con una nueva actualización .

Estoy muy contenta de que os este gustando el fic , otros 25 reviews me ayudana saber que la manera en la que estoy llevando la historia os esta gustando .

Se que muchos se preguntan por que ni Edward ni Bella se han dado cuenta de que se conocían desde niños … para vuestra desgracia no diré aun nada XD , ya que eso debeis de descubrirlo a su debido tiempo … el cual aun no ha llegado , pero se aceptan apuesta .

Bueno , este cap es de transición , ya que aquí digamos empezaría de verdad toda la trama de la historia . Mi intención es que tenga uno o dos cap mas que **Solo Amigos** , pero eso lo dira el tiempo y la musa que este rondándome para inspirarme . Espero que os guste .

Esperare los reviews , amenazas , insultos , halagos , gritos y de mas que me queráis trasmitir ^^ .

Asi que aquí os dejo con el capitulo 3 : Disfrutad ^^

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

**Capitulo 3 : Boda **

La siguiente semana fue sencillamente infernal .

Al día siguiente los alrededores de la mansión estaban atestados de periodistas ansiosos de tomar una instantánea de los novios .

Edward no se equivocaba al decir que la prensa estaría vendiendo su declaración en el aeropuerto como el fin de los días de soltería y correrías del playboy por excelencia , que yo había conseguido lo que otras detrás de mi solo pudieron soñar .

Sacaron hasta el mas mínimo detalle de mi vida y de la manera en la que había estado cerca de Edward estos últimos tres años como su empleada de confianza . Incluso algún medio dejaba caer de manera clara que yo solo había aprovechado la oportunidad por que vivía con él y tenia mas acceso a su vida que todas sus amantes juntas .

Era increíble , como si yo hubiera buscado que él viniera al aeropuerto con ese maldito anillo proclamando a las cuatro vientos su supuesto enamoramiento de mi persona .

Solo él y yo sabíamos que aquello no era verdad .

Llevaba una semana frenética con los preparativos de la boda . Mis padres no podían venir a la ceremonia . Papa estaba interviniendo como jurado en un juicio y no lo dejaban trasladarse ese día y mama estaba en Mexico con Phil , el cual estaba allí trabajando como entrenador . Así que por mi parte solo invite a Alice a la Boda . En cambio la familia de Edward venia al completo a la ceremonia .

Ya había elegido mi traje de novia , un sencillo traje de noche color blanco con flores bordadas en la cola , un pequeño fular blanco sustituiría al tradicional velo ( Nota de la autora : Proximamente el diseño en mi perfil ) y para completar el conjunto unas sandalias de raso blanco de Manolo Blahnik .

No me gustaban los vestidos de bodas espectaculares que costaban un riñón y parte del otro . Edward me insistió en que debía de haber elegido un traje mas ostentoso para el acontecimiento , ya que al fin y al cabo todo corría de su cuenta . Eso fue motivo de una pequeña discusión dos días antes de la boda .

Veníamos de la cena de ensayo y acabábamos de dejar a sus padres en la casa que tenían en la ciudad . Fui callada todo el camino , por que no dejaban de increparme con el vestido que había elegido .

- Sabes Bella , cualquier chica mataría por estar en tu pellejo en estos momentos , y tu no te ves entusiasmada en absoluto por todo esto . Solo te estaban haciendo un comentario del traje .-

En aquel momento explote .

- Mira Edward , jamás y digo , jamás , me habían insistido en que cambiara una elección que había hecho ¡ Así que ya os podeís callar todos la boca con el tema del traje ! .- Grite cabreada .- Se supone que quien se casa soy yo , no tu madre , ni tus hermanos e incluso Alice . Así que doy por zanjado el tema de mi vestido . Tengo la sensación de que cuando estemos casados tendré que ceder a algunas cosas , pero en este asunto decido yo . Y se acabo .-

Edward me miro soprendido.

- No conocía esa parte de tu carácter , antes solias ser mas reservada . Pero me gusta , ninguna de las chicas con las que me acostaba me había hablado jamás de ese modo .- sonrió con autosuficiencia , desde luego parecía encantado con la novedad .- Eso me gusta , me agrada .-

Yo lo mire atónita , desde luego no dejaba de sorpenderme , ¿ Que se había creído ? .

- Así has acabado . Hecho un ciníco .- No me pude callar la frase , estaba demasiado furiosa , así que decidí irme a mi habitación , por que si no respondía de mis actos y le daba una bofetada , que era lo que se merecía por tanta arrogancia. ¿ De que clase de hombre me había enamorado ?.

Estaba en la sala del piano cuando el me dio alcance , acorralándome en el y besándome con violencia .

¿ Cuando aquel acceso de ira dio paso al beso mas apasionado que me habían dado en toda mi vida ?.

¿ Cuando había dejado que me tomara de las nalgas y me sentara encima del piano ? .

No lo se , solo se que sus manos se movían inquietas por mis piernas mientras continuaba con su invasión en mi boca .

Lentamente abandono mis labios y traslado los suyos hacia mi cuello , el cual chupaba de una manera deliciosa , deslizando su lengua por cada rincón , no dejando ningún rincón sin explorar. Mientras sus manos se metían jugetonas entre mi falda , una de ellas aparto la tela de mis braguitas y comenzó a acariciar el centro de mi femenídad . Con expertas manos hacia suaves fricciones en esa zona , mientras con la otra mano bajo el corpiño del vestido de noche que llevaba , dejando a su vista mis pechos desnudos .

- Que maravillas estabas escondiendo de mi Bella , que deliciosos placeres podre darte cuando estemos casados , casi no puedo esperar a pasado mañana para poseerte.- Bajo por mi cuello y capturo con sus labios la punta rosada de uno de mis pechos , haciendo que de mis labios escapara un gemido de placer .

Yo le quite la camisa , el no se resistió , se separo de mi el tiempo suficiente como para quitarse la camisa del todo y desabrocharse los pantalones . Luego me pego mas a el a pesar de estar encima del piano , de tal manera que nuestras cabezas estaba a la misma altura . Acariciaba una , dos , tres veces sus labios con los mios mientras continuaba con el masaje en mi zona intima .

- P…Por…favor…- Mi voz temblaba mientras el decidio que era hora de explorar mi centro con su lengua .

- Por favor que … Isabella ?…- Estaba cerca , muy cerca .

- Yo … no puedo mas … yo … .- No podía articular palabra alguna para definir lo que quería . Solo pude dejarme caer en el piano mientras el seguía descendiendo por mi estomago hasta el centro caliente de mi persona.

Y llego . Comenzó a Lamerlo con dolorosa lentitud , saboreando cada pliegue , cada zona de mi femenidad , jugando con el clítoris de una manera experta , se notaba sin duda sus dotes como amante . Yo solo podía gemir de placer , me retorcía encima del piano y arqueaba mi cuerpo hacia el , mis manos fueron directamente a su cabello , señal que el tomo como una invitación para seguir , acelerando los lametones y acercándome mas a él .

Y me vine en el , explote ante tanto placer .

Me deslice débil para bajar del piano , pero no llegue a tocar el suelo , ya que el me tomo en brazos . Estaba en sus poderosos brazos mientras el me conducía a la habitación .

¿ Donde estaba mi fuerza de voluntad ? , ¿ Que tenia ese hombre que me volvia completamente deshibida en sus brazos ? , ¿ Por que permitia que el tuviera ese poder sobre mi persona ? . Era sencillo . Lo amaba .

Si no lo amara no hubiera aceptado aquella chaladura que era aquel matrimonio , iba a unirse a mi … aunque por los motivos inadecuados y lo único que podía hacer yo era hacerle entender que lo amaba y tener la esperanza de que él , en algún momento , se diera cuenta y llegara a amarme como yo lo amaba .

Desde hacia una semana dormía con él en la habitación principal , lo cual no me hacia demasiada gracia . Por esa misma cama habían pasado incontables mujeres que se entregaron a el esperando algo mas que un simple polvo … y ahora ahí estaba yo , medio desnuda mientras Edward continuaba con su exploración . Sabia que debía pararlo , no quería perder mi virginidad de aquella manera , en un arranque de pasión que comenzó encima de su piano . Si me iba a entregar a el tendría que esperar a la noche de bodas .

Para … por favor para …- Conseguí quitármelo de encima .

Me miro con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión .

- ¿ Que pasa ? .- Pregunto confuso .

- No quiero hacerlo ahora .- Enrolle una sabana a mi cuerpo desnudo .- Llamame anticuada, pero yo solo podre entregarme a ti la noche de bodas . Llamalo estupidez , pero es mi sueño desde niña y …-

- No hace falta que me expliques mas , respetare tu decisión .-Yo iba agradecerle su comprensión con el tema de mi virginidad , pero el estropeo aquello .- Total , en menos de 48 horas seras mi esposa , a mi me da lo mismo esperar .- Se encogió de hombros

Me quede tan atonita por aquella respuesta , simplemente fui incapaz de responder a aquello .

El se marcho a darse una ducha , como si nada hubiera ocurrido .

Mi corazón se destrozaba un poco mas con esa actitud , Dios mio , ¿ Como iba a sobrevivir a aquel matrimonio ? .

**Edward pov :**

Me fui a darme una ducha fría , un remedio infalible cuando estaba tan excitado y duro como una piedra.

¿ Que diablos había estado a punto de hacer ? .

Yo me vanagloriaba de tener un control férreo de mis emociones , era siempre yo quien hacia gemir de frustración a mis amantes , yo el que tenia el control de la situación de principio a fin , yo el que hacia que alcanzaran el nirvana sexual cuando yo solo quería .

Y voy y de repente casi cojo a Isabella y le hago el amor encima el piano , sin poder resistir como ella me desafiaba … para luego ver como se rendía ante mis expertas caricias .

Y lo increíble de todo es que yo no podía parar , mi autocontrol se había ido al garete en el mismo momento que la bese . Y ya solo podía pensar en las interminables horas de pasión que íbamos a tener , domándola en mi cama , haciéndole gritar mi nombre entre mis brazos , haciéndola alcanzar una y otra vez el cielo .

Pero no , me había dejado llevar igual que si estuviera en la universidad , y que ella luego me parara fue algo que termino de joderme . Jamás en mis años seduciendo féminas me habían pedido que parara , aunque entendía el motivo . Ella era virgen e imaginaba que deseaba reservarse para su marido y deseara como cualquier inocente novia virginal darle ese regalo al elegido en su noche de bodas . Para mi suerte ese iba a ser yo , jamás en mi vida creí que esperaría con tanta expectación atarme en matrimonio a una mujer solo para que no dejara de ser mi empleada . Dejaría de serlo , pero estará irrevocablemente atada a mi para siempre , pero seguiría cumpliendo sus obligaciones en casa , con el incentivo de tener una vida fuera de ella y por supuesto el logro de haber conseguido atarme a ella para siempre .

Pero ella no seria la única que sacaría beneficios de aquel matrimonio . Con ese matrimonio yo conseguiría mucha mas credibilidad y prestigio ante los nuevos inversores de la empresa , un hombre casado y centrado era de mas confianza que un mujeriego .

Definitivamente aquel matrimonio era una elección que , aunque un poco restrictiva , me deportaría dos cosas . Una esposa que sin duda me volvería loco con su mentalidad independiente y mas éxito en los negocios de lo que soñé tener alguna vez. Y eso bien merecía el sacrificio de serle fiel .

Además , el misterio que entrañaba ser Isabella para mi le daría aun mas interés a este matrimonio . Y a ella la libertad de hacer realidad sus metas en la vida . Desde luego ninguna de las dos partes , al menos desde mi punto de vista , perdía en aquel acuerdo .

**Bella Pov :**

El día de la boda amaneció soleado .

Alice estaba en casa desde las diez de la mañana para empezar los preparativos sobre mi persona. Aunque la boda no era hasta las seis de la tarde , ella insistia que debía empezar temprano por que había mucho que hacer .

La ultima noche de soltera la pase cenando con mis amigos mientras Edward , por lo que pude leer en la prensa , estuvo muy ocupado atendiendo a una dama de la danza del vientre en un exclusivo club de la ciudad con sus amigos . Sin duda un polvo de despedida se desprendían de la noticia , la cual catalogaba la prensa como LA ULTIMA NOCHE DE LIBERTAD DEL PLAYBOY .

- No les hagas caso , de seguro no se acosto con ninguna de esas bailarinas Bella .-

- ¿ Sabes ? , seguramente lo hizo , lo conozco desde hace mas tiempo que tu y seguramente no pudo resistirse a la tentación . Aunque a mi ya realmente me da igual , hoy se atara a mi .-

- No te alegras demasiado …-

- No es plato de buen gusto que te pidan matrimonio en el aeropuerto , sin posibilidad de rechazarlo por que todo el mundo te mira . Además no quería decepcionar a nadie de mi familia , mis padres se pusieron tan contentos Alice . Dios mío , jamás creí que los podría escuchar de nuevo así de felices por una decisión que el destino tomo por mi . –

- Y dime , ¿ Tienes la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de actitud … de que se enamore de ti como tu lo amas a él ? .-

La pregunta me pillo desprevenida , por que no sabia la respuesta .

- No lo se , si se enamora de mi o no ya se vera mas adelante .- Dije cabizbaja.- Sabes , Me pregunto si Eddie me vera en las revistas y me reconocerá …- Sonrei , si quería alegrarme solo debía pensar en mi amor de la infancia para arrancarme una sonrisa de los labios. El , aunque no estuviera , sabia como arrancar una sonrisa de mis labios.

- Quien sabe , yo no lo he conocido , pero veo que lo recuerdas con mucho cariño.-

- El cambio mi vida , ojala fuera él el que ocupara el lugar de Edward en el altar , asi sentiría que realmente me estoy casando por amor . Amor hay por mi parte … por la suya no se lo que hay Alice , y me aterra descubrir la respuesta .-

- Bueno , se acabo de pensar en esas cosas .- Me regaño Alice .- queda poco tiempo para tu boda y debes lucir espectacular .-

- Si faltan 4 horas …- mire el reloj.

- Esooo , poco tiempoooo .-

Y se perdió en el baño , y cuando volvió lo único que era capaz de ver era … nada , dos pedazos de pepino taparon mi visión .

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nos costo mucho sacrificio conseguir llegar a la iglesia , ya que estábamos cercados por los paparazzi . Pero lo logramos . Emmett , uno de los amigos de Edward era el conductor. Emmett era un chico muy simpático , por lo que sabia era el relaciones publicas de Edward , el se encargaba de la prensa y en aquellas dos semanas habíamos conjeniado mucho … Notaba que era el tipo de mi amiga Rosalie , tal vez debería presentarlos .

En ese coche iba conmigo Carlisle Cullen , el padre de Edward . El iba a ser el que me entregara a Edward en el altar , ya que mi padre no había venido .

- ¿ Estas bien Isabella ?- Me pregunto con preocupación .

- Si , solo son los nervios , eso y que me da muchísimo pánico caerme de bruces contra el suelo mientras avanzo por el pasillo de la iglesia .- Sonreí.

- Tranquila , yo te sujeto , y si llegara a pasar algo tienes la suerte de tener un medico a tu lado .-

El padre de Edward era un hombre encantador , desde que los conocí a el y a su mujer Esme me habían caído de maravilla . Estaban muy ilusionados con eso de que su hijos por fin fuera a sentar la cabeza con una chica un poco diferente de las que solía rondar .

Cuando les conté que mis padres no asistirían a la boda , rápidamente el señor Cullen se ofreció para llevarme al altar , alegando que ninguna joven debía ir sola por el pasillo nupcial el día mas importante de su vida y yo realmente lo agradecí , ya que las piernas me temblaban .

En cuanto Carlisle y yo estuvimos en la entrada comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial .

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia mi , y yo me sonroje. Carlisle me indico la señal del organizador de bodas para que comenzáramos a avanzar por el pasillo.

Alice iba sacando fotos , tanto mías como de Jasper , el era el padrino de Edward .

Y entonces le vi . Y el mundo desapareció , solo estábamos el y yo .

Ya no oía la marcha nupcial y me movia por que Carlisle me llevaba sujeta , pero yo solo podía verlo a él .

Al llegar a su altura su padre tomo mi mano , y con cuidado la puso encima de la de su hijo.

- Hijo , hazla muy feliz , ella es especial .-

- Tranquilo papa .- Dijo solo.

Y así dio comienzo la ceremonia .

No recuerdo mucho de la boda , solo los votos , que para mi fueron las palabras mas importantes que había pronunciado en mi vida , era la confirmación de que Edward y yo nos pertenecíamos. Y las dije con la emoción que correspondían , al menos para mi.

El dijo sus votos de manera triunfal y segura , como si en vez de casarse estuviera cerrando un trato de negocios muy lucrativo, aunque para los demás debían de significar lo contario.

- Y yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia .-

Y vaya que si me beso , estuvimos un rato grande con el beso , nuetsro primer beso de casados. Emmett fue el encargado de romper el silencio en la iglesia .

- Edward por Dios , que parece que no la vas a ver mas . Dejala respirar .-

Y todos en la iglesia comenzaron a reírse .

- Señoras y señores , les presento al señor y la señora Cullen.- Dijo el sacerdote .

Y la iglesia entera estallo en aplausos . Felices de ver que dos personas se habían unido para toda la vida . Edward me llevaba de su brazo orgulloso y me dedico una sonrisa de felicidad , yo se la devolví , por que al fin y al cabo estábamos casados . Ahora quedaba saber que nos depararía el futuro .

…Para toda la vida …¿ Para toda la vida ? ….

No estaba tan segura de esas palabras .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , se que ha estado un poco floja a boda . Es por la sencilla razón de que yo no he ido a muchas bodas , y no sabria describir una , siento que haya sido tan sosa , al menos por la parte de ella. Edward la sabra explicar mejor XD.

Me he dado cuenta de que este Edward al cual estoy plasmando es un poco mas cinico que el Edward que describi en Solo Amigos , espero que no lo odiéis mucho . Por que lo odiareis mas adelante por su comportamiento , pero tranquilidad en las masas que todo tiene su explicación y pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz .

Asi que en el próximo cap la luna de miel , no hace falta decir que contendrá algún lemmon , uno seguro que tendrá ^^ .

Bueno , pues aquí me despido , espero que os guste el capitulo ^^


	5. Cap 4 : En cuerpo y alma

Hola holaaaaaa :

Bueno , esta semana ha sido horriblemente estresante . Pero bueno , ya estoy mas libre y puedo ponerme a escribir , en parte para relajarme y en parte por que tenia muchas ganas de seguir con esta historia .

Me ha encantado ver que he tenido 10 reviews mas que la ultima vez , señal de que os sigue gustando la trama.

Bueno , se que prometí un Edward pov explicando la boda desde su punto de vista , pero lo voy a dejar mas adelante , ya que he visto que ahora mismo no es el momento adecuado para escribirlo ^^ . Así que por favor no matarme porfa -_- . Os prometo que no os arrepentiréis , y si al final os decepciono os doy permiso para matarme .

Bueno , y ahora , sin mas dilación , aquí viene otro capitulo . Espero que os guste .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()ç

**Capitulo 4 : En cuerpo y alma **

'' Pasajeros con destino a Paris embarquen por la terminal 4 ''

Edward se levanto de su asiento en la sala vip del aeropuerto . Nunca había estado en una sala igual , ni siquiera sabia que existía una sala así en un aeropuerto tan corriente como aquel . Aunque claro , no es una cosa que gente tan corriente como yo pudiera saber .

Pero claro , cuando eres la esposa de un hombre tan importante y tan rico como Edward Cullen todas las puertas , incluso las que creía que no existían se abren inesperadamente.

- Vamos Isabella , ya están embarcando a los de primera clase .-

- ehh … si …- Dije y comencé a seguirlo por las terminales , ya que siendo honesta no sabia donde estaba la nuestra.

La recepción de la boda fue bastante corta , una cena de etiqueta en uno de los hoteles mas caros de la ciudad. Yo pedí expresamente que fuera así , ya tenia bastante con la farsa de la ceremonia como para que encima lo tuviera que alargar a una fiesta con todo el pack de amigos , familia y muchos desconocidos . Nos habíamos hecho las fotos para el álbum , habíamos cenado , bailamos un vals y nos despedidos debajo de la tradicional lluvia de pétalos de rosa blanca .

No lance el ramo de novia , ya que no hubo tal ramo , solo una rosa con un lazo azul .

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos de primera clase . Desde luego aquello si que era lujo y clase . me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel sitio .

- ¿ Pasa algo ? .- Pregunto Edward .

- No … bueno … estaba pensando en esto . Yo no encajo aquí , en este sitio .-

- Ya veras como dentro de nada acabaras encajando a la perfección. Ya has sido presentada en el circulo social mas influyente , solo queda que te adaptes a tu nueva vida . Ahora tendrás tiempo para alcanzar alguna de tus metas y dedicarte un poco de tiempo .-

Lo decía como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo .

- No todos tenemos la capacidad de adaptarnos tan rápido Edward .- Comente despectivamente .

- Esta demostrado en esta vida Isabella , a todo el mundo , incluso a la gente corriente el poder los acaba encandilando . –

Me entraban ganas de rebatirle , pero realmente sabia que mis argumentaciones caerían en saco roto . Edward era un cínico y no sabia si seria capaz de ayudarme a tener un poco mas de humildad y creer un poco en la gente.

Aunque en cierta manera entendía por que era así . Ya que al fin y al cabo había estado rodeado de personas así desde Dios sabe cuanto . De chicas que buscaban un hueco en su cama para tener sus 15 min de fama .

- ¿Por qué has elegido Paris para la luna de miel ? .- Le pregunte a Edward para cambiar de tema , ya que aquel parecía que de momento no tenia demasiadas salidas.

- Me pareció lo mas adecuado , el 60 % de las parejas de recién casados van a Paris a pasar su luna de miel . –

Si , me acababa de casar con aquel hombre , aquel hombre que era capaz de exponer en cifras por que la mayoría de los enamorados iban a Paris . Para que el romanticismo de la Luna de Miel si siempre tendremos a Edward Cullen , él sacara un planteamiento cínico a un viaje .

- Así que por estadística … ¿ Te dio la respuesta la de la agencia de viajes ? .-

Yo también podía jugar a ser una cínica .

- Contrate el viaje por internet , no me gusta ir a las oficinas de las agencias de viajes . Cualquier paparazzi podría haber averiguado el destino de nuestra luna de miel y la verdad lo único que tengo ganas es de descansar y disfrutar del viaje . Hacia ya años que no me tomaba unas vacaciones .-

- Yo también hacia años que no tomaba vacaciones …-

Y esa fue nuestra conversación a lo largo del viaje .

Era medianoche cuando aterrizamos en Paris , así que directamente nos dirigimos al hotel .

Era en el famosísimo Hotel Lutetia donde nos hospedaríamos en nuestra estancia en Paris . un extraordinario establecimiento de lujo construido en 1910 por iniciativa del gran almacén "Le Bon Marché" e idealmente ubicado en Saint- Germain-des-Près, en la rivera izquierda del Río Sena.

Desde luego no podía negarse que el hotel no fuera una verdadera maravilla , al entrar al vestíbulo me sentía como una de esas actrices de los años 30 , ya que la decoración del Hall era de esa época . Desde luego me encantaba .

Edward estaba arreglando lo de nuestra Suite . Rápidamente varios botones se llevaron nuestro equipaje mientras Edward y yo éramos conducidos a nuestra suite en el ascensor principal .

Yo no podía dejar de mirar atónita la exquisita decoración del hotel , realmente era una verdadera maravilla . Aunque desde fuera debía de verme ridícula ya que Edward andaba por los pasillos como si estuviera en su casa , no se veía abrumado por toda aquella grandiosidad . Vaya esposa iba a estar hecha , parecía una pueblerina en una corte real .

Mi vocablo no era lo suficientemente rico en expresiones como para definir la suite . Si en el vestíbulo del hotel ya me sentía fuera de lugar … en aquella habitación mas aun.

Edward se quito la chaqueta y se tumbo en la cama mirando el techo .

-Deberías darte una ducha , el viaje ha sido largo …- No despego los ojos del techo .

- Si , aun tengo encima un poco de JetLan , me vendrá bien .-

Lleve todas mis cosas para el baño , el cual era precioso .

Una bañera redonda estaba en el centro de la habitación , la ducha a la izquierda y los lavabos a la derecha . En un jabonera cerca de la ducha había unas sales aromáticas , así es como decidí que en vez de una ducha me daría un relajante baño de espuma .

Llene la bañera de agua caliente y aromatice con la sales de baño . Me desnude y me sumergí en el liquido elemento , por primera vez en aquellas semanas pude relajarme los suficiente como para disfrutar del baño y del delicioso aroma que la espuma dejaba en mi piel , los ricos si que sabían vivir a todo lujo .

Tan relajada estaba que no me di cuenta de que abrían la puerta del baño .

- ¿ Me podrías hacer sitio ? , por lo que veo en tu cara el agua debe estar de maravilla–

Me quede paralizada en el sitio , no me había enterado de que Edward había entrado en el baño. ¿ Desde cuando estaba observando en la puerta ?

- S…Si claro …- Conseguí responder . Me había distraído viendo su torso desnudo , al igual que el resto de el , lo único que lo cubria entre medias era la toalla que llevaba en la cintura.

Y rectifico lo de la toalla , ya que en cuanto le di permiso se la quito , y sin ningún pudor se metió en la bañera conmigo.

Yo sencillamente estaba muerta de vergüenza , era la primera vez que compartía tanta intimidad con un hombre … y el parecía que se hallaba en su elemento .

Ven esposa mía … voy a frotarte la espalda .-

Yo me limite a acercarme y quedar de espaldas a el , Edward tomo una esponja y comenzó a frotarme la espalda de manera delicada , consiguiendo asi relajarme .

- ¿ Te gusta ? .- Pregunto con voz seductora .

- S..si …- Conteste perdida en las sensaciones que me proporcionaba, ya que había dejado de lado la esponja y estaba masjenado mi espalda con sus manos .

- Tienes la piel muy suave … y hueles de maravilla … - acerco su nariz al hueco de mi cuello , de repente lamio con la lengua ese sitio provocando un cosquilleo estremecedor en mi cuerpo .

Sin mediar palabra deslizo sus manos hasta encontrar mis pechos , los cuales rápidamente se endurecieron al contacto consiguiendo que escapara de mis labios un gemido.

Eso pareció que era todo lo que necesitaba Edward para continuar con la exploración , al fin y al cabo estábamos casados y era completamente natural que el quisiera que en su matrimonio no hubiera un ceribato muy largo . No era la clase de hombre que se privara del sexo por mucho tiempo.

Una de las manos abandono uno de mis despiertos pechos , abriéndose camino entre el torso , acariciando mi obligo y llegando a mi pubis , acariciando mi clítoris de manera experta , arrancando de mi boca gemidos mas intensos .

Mi preciosa y virginal esposa … - Abandono las caricias a mi centro y me hizo volverme hacia el .- Vayamos a la cama …- Y si mediar palabra me saco de la bañera , acto seguido alcanzo mis nalgas y me hizo hacer palanca para que me aupara en sus brazos , enrollando mis piernas en su cintura . Para placer mío pude notar que Edward estaba excitado.

Entre beso y beso llegamos a la enorme cama de matrimonio , Edward me tumbo y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus ansiosos labios . Las escenas del piano volvían a mi , sabia que esta vez no podía poner la excusa de mi virginidad para parar aquello , aunque realmente no quería que parara esta vez .

Esta vez se concentro mas en saborear mi sexo con su lengua , lamiendo y probando mis fluidos como si fueran la bebida mas exquisita que hubiera probado en su vida . Yo mientras me hallaba perdida en el mundo de sensaciones en e que me había introducido Edward , en ese mundo en el que yo era una criatura que era dominada por el deseo de ser poseía y probada de todas las maneras posibles por su otra mitad , aunque aquella otra mitad no sintiera ni un atismo de lo que yo sentía por el . Ya que de los dos soy la única que se ha casado por amor .

Y me abrió de piernas mientras me besaba .

Esto puede dolerte un poco , pero será poco , después solo será capaz de sentir placer-

Y me invistió de manera salvaje .

Dolió , pero no tanto como yo me esperaba , al principio Edward se movía de manera lentamente , ya que sabia que mi cuerpo debía amoldarse a su miembro , pero el dolor paso pronto , quedando solo el placer … un placer que iba in crescendo , despertando a la vida a mi cuerpo aletargado.

Sus manos me acariciaban ansioso el cuerpo , una de ellas se paro en el seno derecho , el cual degustaba con torturadora tranquilidad , la otra mano había vuelto a mi clítoris , consiguiendo que alcanzara orgasmo tras orgasmo . Gimiendo cada vez mas alto .

El parecía también estar disfrutando con aquello , ya que sus ojos estaban dilatados por el placer … y por un momento , solo un instante … conectamos .

Y llegamos juntos al orgasmo , tocamos el cielo al mismo tiempo y Edward gritaba de placer mientras se derramaba dentro de mi . Luego cayo desplomado encima mía . Y miro el reloj a la misma vez que yo . Las 04:25 de la noche . Llevábamos mas de cuatro horas haciendo el amor .

Yo le acariciaba el pelo mientras ambos recuperábamos el aliento .

- Nunca lo había hecho con una virgen .- Dijo sin tapujos .

- ¿ Y que te ha parecido ? .-

- Es una sensación extraña , me has entregado tu regalo mas valioso , he tenido el honor de ser el primero que te quitara la virginidad … ¿ Estas dolorida ? .-

- No tranquilo , estoy bien . Tengo un poco de sueño .

- Descansa , mañana nos espera un día de turismo por la hermosa Paris .- estiro las sabanas y nos tapo a ambos .

El me acerco a su pecho y yo apoye mi cabeza , disfrutando del olor mezclado de las sales de baño junto a su olor masculino , el cual es muy difícil de identificar .

El me acariciaba el cabello , provocando que me quedara dormida en poco minutos , lo cual provoco que no pudiera oír la canción que había comenzado a tararear , y la cual me resultaba vagamente familiar .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se qe no es mucho , es a lo que me ha dado tiempo esta semana , he estado vigilando a mi abuelita , la cual estos días ha estado un poco pachucha , espero que sepáis perdonarme por el retraso y por lo corto que es el cap . Habia decidido que fuera asi por que digamos que lo considero un puente hacia la otra trama de la historia que va a comenzar ahora .

Espero de todo corazón que os guste y no me estranguléis -_-


	6. Cap 5 : Luces y sombras

Hola holaaaa :

Bueno.. . ¿ Que puedo decir ? .

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews , jamás pensé que conseguiría tan rápido esos primeros 100 reviews . No puedo expresar con palabras la felicidad queme produce que os este gustando esta historia .

He tardado en actualizar por que en esta semana se ha casado uno de mis tios y hemos estado ocupados con todos los preparativos y luego recuperándome de la fiesta , la cual estuvo muy animada ^^ .

Ahora esta lloviendo aquí , hace mucho frio y estoy escuchando programas de misterio , están contando historias de fantasmas ya que esta es una noche adecuada para oírlas , siempre es bueno oír historias de miedo .

Así que con energías renovadas ( aunque me duela todo ) os traigo este capitulo . Espero que lo disfruten ^^.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 5 : Promesas vanas **

Paris , la ciudad de la luz … aunque para mi tenga muchas sombras .

Los siguientes dos días estuvimos haciendo turismo por la ciudad , ahora mismo estábamos en la cima de la torre Eiffel viendo una completa panorámica de la ciudad , la cual estaba en aquellos momentos de noche y para mas belleza nevando .

- Que bonita …- No pude evitar que saliera de mi boca aquellas dos palabras admirativas del paisaje .

- Si , la verdad es que yo solo había venido solo de negocios y nunca me había parado a visitarla .-

Yo saque unas fotos mas , ya que tenia intención de mandarle a mis padres un reportaje fotográfico del viaje de bodas , aunque no sea una Luna de Miel verdadera . Mientras ellos estén felices yo seré feliz , ello me ayudara a sobrellevar como buenamente pueda esta especie de charada de matrimonio.

- ¿ Te apetece ir a algún sitio mas antes de ir a cenar?-

- No , tengo hambre , vayamos ya a cenar .- Y comencé a caminar hacia la salida .

Edward me dio la mano , aquello me soprendio , no solo por que tuviera la mano helada del frio , si no por que no solo tomo mi mano , sino que entrelazo sus dedos con los mios , un detalle muy intimo , ya que nuestras alianzas quedaron unidas y aquel pequeño roce hacia que nuestro matrimonio cobrase un poco de sentido .

Fuimos hasta un pequeño restaurante en la plaza de Montmartre . Edwrd pidio la mejor mesa y rápidamente teníamos a un camarero que estaba a nuestro servicio durante la velada .

Pedimos un arroz salvaje con setas y unos medallones de ternera con salsa a la pimienta . Edward eligio el vino que el camarero creía que era adecuado para acompañar la carne.

- Que sitio tan escondido , ¿ Como sabias de este sitio ? .- Le pregunte .

- Bueno , al salir una vez de una de las reuniones que he tenido aquí una chica me recomendó este sitio , y la verdad la comida de aquí es muy buena , el servicio impecable , ya lo veras .-

Me perdí en el momento en el que el dijo que una chica se lo había recomendado , odviamente tenia toda las papeletas para pensar en que Edward se había llevado a la cama a esa chica .

Genial , no tenia bastante con sus amantes americanas que ahora seguro que habrá alguna Europea en su lista . Cerré los ojos e intente sacar esa idea de mi cabeza .

Edward me miro :

- ¿ Estas bien ? –

- Si , es que se me ha ido un poco el vino a la cabeza .-

- Vaya , si que se te sube pronto el vino … y eso que este no tiene apenas alcohol .-

- Si , pero yo no suelo ser de las que beben vinos Edward , no al menos de una manera muy seguida como tu .-

- Aja … tomare nota , ya que pronto te …-

Un grito corto la conversación, y rápida como una estrella fugaz , una rubia imponente se lanzo a los brazos de Edward .

- Amour , vers tellement que ne t'autorisation , celles-ci tellement bel . ( Amor , hacia tanto que no te veía , estas mas guapo de lo que recordaba ) - Dijo en frances .

- il est que je ai été occupé , je le sens Jaqueline ( Lo siento he estado muy ocupado Jaqueline ) .- Le respondío Edward en un fluido francés .

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando , pero yo ya no los oia , recordaba a Jaqueline , Fue una aventurilla de Edward mientras andaba de viaje . Dios mio , lo que me faltaba por aguantar , encontrarme a las amiguitas europeas de Edward .

Yo solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana y esperaba que la charla terminara , pero para mi desgracia no lo hizo .

Edward me levanto de la silla y me presento a su amiga :

- Jaqueline , esta es Isabella , ella es mi esposa .- Me presento sin tapujos , lo cual me dejo anonadada.

Jaqueline se quedo sin palabras , se veía el asombro en su cara .

- Vaya …- atónita .- ¿ Por eso estas en Paris ? , ¿ Estáis de Luna de Miel ? .-

- Así es .- Dijo Edward .

La chica me miro de arriba a abajo , debiéndose preguntar que era lo que Edward había visto en mi como para que él tomara la decisión de casarse .

- aaahhh ya , la dejaste embarazada .- Dijo con un fuerte acento francés para que yo oyera esa afirmación . Debia ser la concusión a la que llegaba cualquiera al vernos juntos.

- No , ella no esta embarazada , pero pronto lo estará , me asegurare de ello .- Sonrió.

Me quede sin palabras ante la afirmación de mi futura maternidad .

- il déjà est heure de que tu t'ailles , sûr que tu dois avoir hâte ( Ya es hora de que te vayas , seguro que debes tener prisa ) .-

La francesa se fue molesta ante las palabras de Edward , no hacia falta saber francés para saber que debía de haber dicho algo ofensivo , cuando se lo proponía podía ser la persona mas cruel e insensible del universo , ya lo sabia yo de sobra ya que había sido muchas veces delante de mi cuando había echado sin piedad de su cama a la amante de turno .

La cena paso sin muchos sobresaltos . Había música clásica de fondo , reconocí enseguida la pieza que estaba sonando .

- Debussy … - Susurre mirando hacia uno de los altavoces .

- Vaya , ¿ Te gusta Debussy ? .- Pregunto Edward .

- Si , un amigo mío me hizo escuchar esta pieza hará ya unos años , desde entonces Debussy esta entre mis favoritos . Yo sabia que lo conocieras .-

- Como imagino que te pasara a ti , solo conozco a mis favoritos .- Sonrío relajado .

- Pues si .- Le devolví la sonrisa . Y por un momento se quedo mirándome , provocando que el mundo a mi alrededor volviera a desaparecer .

Pero no paso nada mas , Edward se limito a seguir cenando . Y yo hice lo mismo .

Era medianoche cuando volvimos al hotel . Yo estaba demasiado helada como para limitarme a ponerme un pijama , así que cogí me neceser y mi ropa de noche y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha , asegurándome esta vez de haber echado el cerrojo para que Edward no entrara a seducirme .

Con esto no quería decir que no me hubiera gustado hacer el amor con Edward hace unos días , pero había echado de menos una primera noche de recién casados mas romántica . Pero para mi que eso ya era mucho pedir a un hombre como Edward , para el cual el acto mas romántico hasta la fecha había sido la escenita del aeropuerto , aunque resultara ser una trampa para así salirse con la suya y que yo me quedara a su lado .

El agua caliente me relajo la espalda tal y como conseguía siempre que me hallaba agotada física y emocionalmente y solo deseaba meterme en la mullida cama y dormir .

Salí del baño cuando termine de secarme el pelo , Edward estaba sentado en la cama cambiando de canal y se giro a verme en cuanto salí del baño .

- Te veo con cara de frio .- Observo .

- Es que hace frio , me muero por meterme en la camita y descansar las piernas . Hemos andado mucho hoy .- Dije levantando las mantas y metiéndome en la confortable cama . – Buenas noches Edward .-

- Hasta mañana Isabella .- El también entro en la cama .

Y sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura y escondía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello . Por un segundo me quede paralizada , luego solo lo deje estar , ya que no estaba poniendo en practica ninguna de su técnicas de seducción , desde luego debía estar tan cansado como yo .

Y luego recordé lo de los niños , ¿ Por que había dicho que pronto iba a estar embarazada ? .

¿ El querría tener hijos también ? , ¿ O lo haría solo como estrategia para que yo siguiera ahí , junto a él ? .

Yo quería tener hijos , pero no quería que estuvieran envueltos en una situación como la que estábamos atravesando ahora .

No conocía que sentimientos albergaba Edward hacia mi , sabia que no me quería perder , ya que era la mejor ama de llaves que había tenido hasta la fecha . Había conseguido ser la chica que lo llevara al altar . Pero el matrimonio no era ni por asomo una muestra de fidelidad , y aun mas uno como el nuestro , en el que Edward podía serme infiel en cualquier momento … en el preciso momento que una nueva diva se le atravesara entre ojo y ojo y él quisiera tirársela.

¿ Esa era el ambiente que le quería ofrecer a mi hijo si llegaba el caso ?

No

Jamas le haría eso a un hijo mio . Ya me lo hicieron a mi cuando era pequeña y es una experiencia por la cual no quiero que pase un hijo mio.

Mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre con una de las ayudantes que había tenido en la comisaria . Mama había aguantado hasta que ya no pudo mas , hizo las maletas y se marcho de allí , separándome de papa y de Eddie .

Eddie…

¿ Que me diría él si me viera en esta situación ? . Me ayudaría , me ofrecería su apoyo incondicional .

Segur que la mitad de las cosas que han sucedido en estos meses no habrían pasado si Eddie hubiera estado en mi vida . Pero no pudo ser , el verano que volví a Folks de vacaciones con papa fui a verlo , enterándome con gran pena que Eddie se había marchado con sus padres . Por lo que recordaba el padre de Eddie era abogado .

Podría localizarlo … saber que ha sido de él en estos últimos años .

Si lo encontrara tal vez podría disculparme , e incluso seria un apoyo muy bueno para mi en esta situación , podría buscar su consejo , el me ayudaría en caso de que lo necesitara .

Eddie , te hecho de menos …

No me había dado cuenta , pero me había puesto a sollozar y Edward me estaba secando una lagrima que se había formado en mi ojo .

- ¿ Que te pasa , estas bien ? .-

- Si , es solo que me puse un poco emocional , nada mas , cosas de chicas .-

El solo me miro , para luego sellar sus labios con los míos en un beso cargado de erotismo , como los que el suele darme .

Comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la blusa de mi pijama , alcanzando enseguida un álgido pezón entre la tela de mi sujetador , al entrar en contacto con sus cálidas manos yo deje escapar un gemido .

Animado por el gemido comenzó a moverme en la cama , haciendo que yo acabara debajo de él , el cual se había acomodado entre mis piernas mientras me besaba y con las manos me masajeaba los pechos , los cuales disfrutaban del solo contacto .

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo así , lo siguiente que sé es que estaba bajándome los pantalones del pijama , tirándolos al lado de la cama donde ya estaba su pijama y el mío .

Descendió por mi estomago , entreteniéndose un rato de nuevo en los pechos … continuando su descenso por mi ombligo para terminarlo lamiendo mi centro a través del escaso encaje de las braguitas , las cuales no dudo en romper en el momento que ya se habían transformado en una molestia .

Y ya solo se trato de las nuevas sensaciones en las cuales el me introducía .

Lamio mi clítoris y yo solo podía balancear mis caderas para que él continuara con su trabajo … hasta que ya no pude mas y llego mi liberación en forma de orgasmo .

Edward entonces se situó en la entrada de mi vagina , el ya tenia su aparato en libertad y comenzó a restregarlo en mi entrada , de nuevo rozándolo con el clítoris de manera sensual .

- ¿ Que deseas Isabella ? .- Pregunto con la cabeza apoyada en mi frente y mirándome a los ojos . Frotaba mas rápido su aparato contra mi clítoris , la sensación era de puro placer .

- A… aaahhhh ….aaaahhhhh .- Mordí mi labio antes de abrir los ojos .- Quiero tu pene dentro de mi ….- Gemí como un animalillo indefenso ante un depredador . Como una oveja delante de un León.

- Eso era lo que quería oír .- Sonrió malicioso

Y entro . Entro en mi y ya no existía nada mas .

Solo aquella maravillosa fricción que su larga longitud conseguía , convidado con las paredes de mi vagina , las cuales rodeaban aquella longitud y le proporcionaban aquel fantástico placer .

Entraba y salía cada vez mas rápido , las gotas de sudor nos envolvía a los dos mientras nos movíamos de manera sincronizada .

La burbuja crecía mas y mas , hasta que llego un momento en el cual ya no pude mas y me corrí , provocando que los músculos de mi vagina se cerraran ante la longitud de Edward y haciendo a su vez que este se corriera dentro de mi con un gemido bestial .

Cayo encima de mi , ocultando su cara en mi cuello y lamiendo las gotas de sudor que caían por el mismo .

- Desde luego no dejas de sorprenderme Isabella , parece que cuando me acuesto contigo pierdo la cordura . – Y me señalo el cajón de la cómoda que había a su lado .

Y en aquel momento abrí la boca , dándome cuenta del detalle que se nos había pasado por alto a ambos .

Edward no había usado preservativo .

- Al menos confió que estés tomando la píldora . Veras , no me importa de que te hayas quedado embarazada por esto … pero opino que aun es un poco pronto . Debes habituarte a tu nueva vida como mi esposa antes de pesar en traer una vida a este mundo . ¿ Estas tomando la píldora Isabella ? .- Pregunto .

Yo me quede sin palabras …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Siento dejarles asiiiii , no me peguen . Pero si hago esto es para el buen funcionamiento de la trama de este fic , aun queda mucho por ver y mucho por averiguar .

Asi que espero impaciente su reviews ^^ .

Pd : siento muchísimo mi penoso francés -_- . Lo he hecho lo mejor que he recordado , espero que lo que cuente es la intención .

Hasta la Próxima semana ^^


	7. Cap 6 : Vida de Casados

Buenas noches ^^ :

Suelo escoger la noche para escribir por que puedo poner mis ideas en orden y escribir tranquila sin que mi familia me moleste .

Esta semana he estado nublada de encargos , cosas atrasadas que deje un poco de lado para ocuparme de los detalles de la boda . Pero ahora estoy mas suelta , así que retomo mi historia .

Hay gente que se ha preguntado por que no escribo los capítulos mas largos , y la respuesta es simple . Aun soy demasiado nueva y me cuesta mucho describir cosas , sentimientos , emociones … uff , aun me queda mucho por aprender la verdad . De veras que he intentado alargar un poco mas los capítulos , pero no lo consigo . Así que seguiré con esta extensión de líneas y poco a poco intentare alargarlo , a ver si lo consigo .

Y una vez mas agradecer , con todo el cariño y alegría que puedo expresar , los reviews que me dejáis y sin los cuales no podría motivarme para seguir escribiendo esta historia . De veras que muchas gracias , estoy muy emocionada por la aceptación que esta teniendo la historia .

Y por ultimo decir que siento mucho las faltas de ortografía que tenga , de veras que estoy intentando solucionar el problema del corrector -_- .

Bueno , y sin mas demora aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo , Disfruten .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 6 : Vida de casada .

**Edward** **pov** :

Llevo un mes casado , la verdad es que no es tan malo como me lo habían pintado siempre . Básicamente sigo haciendo mi vida , pero con la única diferencia de que tengo a una mujer que me calienta la cama todas las noches .

La verdad es que la ultima parte me esta gustando mucho mas de lo que creía , desde que estoy con Isabella no he sentido la necesidad de buscar la compañía de una de las numerosas amantes que han pasado por mi vida . Cada noche descubro una cosa nueva que me sorprende y me intriga mas . Jamás pensé que podía llegar a ser tan apasionado con una mujer como lo soy con ella . Posee una inocencia innata , reacciona con esmero a cada una de mis caricias … uff , no hay palabras para describir el frenesí sexual que siento con ella , para la sed que siento cuando la beso , para la necesidad de hacerla gritar una y otra vez mi nombre mientras la trasporto a ese otro mundo , a ese nirvana en el que solo existe el placer en estado puro . Desde luego no sabia cuan poderoso podía llegar a ser el deseo y la lujuria en un matrimonio.

Ahora debo seguir con mis negocios , ya que están un poco descuidados . Solo así podre volver temprano a casa y tener a Isabella a mi completa disposición durante toda la noche .

**Bella Pov :**

Llevo un mes casada , y lo único que puedo decir que es estar casada con Edward es lo mismo que estar trabajando para Edward como ama de llaves , con la única diferencia de que por la noche dormimos en el mismo cuarto , y que todas las noches sin excepción hacíamos el amor .

Me quede muy decepcionada de mi marido desde que aquella noche en Paris , cuando me pregunto si usaba alguna medida anticonceptiva . Yo le dije que no y acabamos discutiendo . Al día siguiente fui al hospital y me recetaron la píldora del día después , yo sabia que estaba en mis días seguros del mes , ya que acababa de tener la menstruación una semana antes de la boda , pero aun así no me confiaba , deseaba mas que nada ser madre … pero la situación no era ni por asomo la mas adecuada para traer un hijo a este mundo . Ya tuve bastante de niña con el divorcio de mis padres . Perdí muchas cosas por culpa de ellos y su egoísmo, por no reconocer que desde hacia ya tiempo el amor había muerto , a mi madre por traerme al mundo para ser una tirita que impidiera que la relación se rompiera … pero sobretodo por que eso hizo que perdiera a Eddie para siempre . Las cosas habrían sido tan distintas y seguro que Eddie y yo habríamos acabado casados y felices para siempre .

Pero la realidad era bien distinta , amaba a un hombre al que solo le obsesionan dos cosas : sus negocios y el sexo , y no por ese orden precisamente . Un hombre que es un completo cínico , le ha tenido que pasar unas cosas muy graves en esta vida como para comportarse así y hasta cierto punto lo entiendo , pero su cinismo solo hace que el se aparte mas y mas de mi . Se que podría ayudarlo si se abriera emocionalmente a mi , pero desde luego será complicado .

Estaba terminando de hacer la cena cuando note unas brazos que me abrazaban por la cintura , seguido de el roce de su sexo excitado contra mi trasero . ¿ Es que Edward siempre andaba excitado? .

- Buenas noches Isabella …-susurro contra mi oído .

- Buenas noches Edward , se me va a quemar la cena e imagino que no querrás cenar comida india quemada verdad .- Sonreí levemente .

- Huele de maravilla , ¿ que es ? .- Pregunto olisqueando el vaho de la comida .

- Filetes de ternera con salsa al curry , con arroz de guarnición , como a ti te gusta .- sonreí débilmente.- ¿Podrías poner la mesa? .-

Edward cogió unos platos del mueble y los coloco en la mesa , después puso los cubiertos y lleno dos copas con vino .

Yo lleve la cena a la mesa de la cocina , ya que nos habíamos acostumbrado a comer allí para no usar el gran salón que tenia la casa .

- ¿Que tal el día ? .- Me pregunto Edward .

- Bien , he mandado mas currículos a ver si encuentro un trabajo de mi especialidad .-

- No entiendo por que quieres trabajar … con mi sueldo vivimos a pleno lujo y no te falta de nada y no veo por que …-

- Detente ahí Edward , pienso buscar trabajo , es una de las cosas en las que no cederé , cuando me case contigo dije que quería hacer otras cosas .- Me levante de la mesa .- Y ni se te pase por la cabeza de intentar interferir para que no me contraten , por que lo sabré Edward .- lo amenacé

- No te lo impediré , lo único que he dicho es que lo veo absurdo .-

- Pues para mi es importante , no me pienso quedar aquí haciendo básicamente lo mismo que hacia antes , con la única diferencia de que ahora te caliento la cama por las noches .- Solté sin poder remediarlo .

Edward se levanto de su silla y se situó delante de mi .

- ¿ Que insinúas ? .- Me pregunto

- Cuando decidí que me casaría contigo te dije lo que había , me sentía vacía con mi trabajo y necesitaba llenar ese hueco con otra cosa . Tu dijiste que podía alcanzar las metas que yo tenia puestas mientras estuviéramos casados . Llevamos un mes y tu sigues con tu vida … pero yo sigo estancada en la mía , y eso no lo quiero . – Le expuse sin tapujos .

El se quedo callado durante unos minutos . Yo recogí mi plato y lo fregué . Acto seguido salí de la cocina y me dirigí al dormitorio .

Me di una relajante ducha y me puse un pijama de invierno , hacia mucho frio esa noche y no tenia ganas de que Edward me hiciera el amor como todas las noches . Estaba furiosa con el y esto no se lo pensaba perdonar .

¿ Creía que yo era como esas cabezas huecas con las que había salido ? , ¿ Creía que una tarjeta de crédito con mas dinero del que había ganado yo en toda mi vida me haría feliz? .

Estaba muy equivocado conmigo.

El entro un rato después de que yo ya estuviera acostada leyendo , solía leer con el libro apoyado en la mesita de noche .

- He llamado a unos colegas de un colegio de primaria , mañana a las once de la mañana tienes una entrevista para una vacante como psicóloga .-

Y sin pronunciar palabra alguna mas se tumbo en su lado de la cama y apago la luz de su mesita de noche .

Estaba sin palabras , ¿ Edward había actuado por primera vez como un marido de verdad y me había ayudado a conseguir una entrevista?

Me limite a girarme en la cama y abrazarlo por la cintura . El , al notar el contacto de mis brazos se giro y quedo de cara a mi .

- Perdóname… no quería que pasara esto . Yo se mejor que nadie lo que es tener metas impuestas y querer cumplirlas a toda costa . No quería que te sintieras así.-

- Bueno , esta claro que debo gritarte de vez en cuando para que te enteres que ya no soy tu ama de llaves …-

- Tienes razón . Y aun debo estudiar los curriculums que me dejaste para entrevistar a las candidatas , ya que una vez que estés trabajando no te podrás ocupar de la casa como antes . Me pregunto si me acostumbrare a tener otra ama de llaves que no seas tu –

- Vete acostumbrando a ese hecho Edward .- Le dije seriamente.

- Tampoco paso tanto tiempo en casa como para poder darme cuenta .-

- Si es guapa seguro que te darás cuenta , siempre has sido un Casanova sin remedio. –

- Eso era antes , ahora estoy casado , y puede que ahora no lo creas , pero pienso respetar los votos que te hice hace dos meses. Al casarme he dejado claro al mundo que te respetare hasta el final .- Dijo muy seriamente.

Edward me estaba asombrando esta noche , en esos momentos me pregunte si se estaba drogando o algo , por que jamás había hablado de la fidelidad que me procesaría cuando estuviéramos casados , ya que mi mayor miedo era que decidiera continuar con su vida de playboy con la cual parecía estar muy contento .

- Pues claro , no quiero dar una mala imagen ante los demás . Además , desde que me he casado la acciones de la empresa han subido , esta nueva imagen de hombre casado y responsable me ha reportado nuevos clientes y jugosos contratos que de seguir como un soltero nunca habría conseguido . ¿ Por que a los hombres casados se les da mas credibilidad que a los solteros ?, La alianza de matrimonio te da mas cache a cara de los demás por que así demuestras que eres una persona estable .-

Y ahí aparecía el cinismo de Edward de nuevo . No se si es que se escuda en el para no abrirme su corazón o que realmente el piensa que la vida es un inmenso negocio y que hay que pensarlo y calcularlo todo antes de arriesgarse . Creo que lo único que habrá hecho Edward en su vida arriesgado es pedirme matrimonio en medio de la terminal del aeropuerto .

¿ Cuanto mas podría resistir esta unión que no era tal? , Con un marido que era un cínico integral .

Un matrimonio absurdo desde el principio y que solo acabara de la única manera que se me ocurre. En desastre .

Y yo soy una estúpida por que me había enamorado de el , lo tenia , estábamos casados … Pero era mas inalcanzable que nunca , estábamos separados por el abismo que el mismo estaba abriendo con sus actos y sus palabras .

Y con ese pensamiento se me fueron cerrando poco a poco los ojos .

**//Sueño //**

``Bella´´- La voz de Eddie era aterciopelada .

Yo me veía de mayor , con la edad que tenia ahora . Estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco y miraba la brumosa cara de mi amigo de la infancia . Del mas sincero de los amores que había tenido nunca . Comencé a llorar .

`` ¿Qué te pasa?´´ - Eddie estaba preocupado .

`` Te hecho de menos Eddie … era tan feliz cuando estaba contigo … ¿Por que nos separaron?´´

Eddie me acaricio la cabeza .

`` No lo se … tu fuiste la que se marcho primero de mi lado y nunca comprendí el por que ´´

Eddie parecía triste .

`` Mis padres se divorciaron … mi madre se fue de Folks y me llevo con ella … se que es una escusa muy pobre para poder disculparme contigo …´´- Dije cabizbaja.

`` No tienes que disculparte , los dos pagamos los errores de nuestros padres …´´.

``¿ Cuando te podre ver de nuevo ? , Me haces tanta falta ahora … tu eras el único que me entendía , eras el único que me ofrecía un hombro para llorar cuando mis padres discutían , el único que se quedaba horas y horas a mi lado acariciando mi cabello … el único que me dio un beso de verdad …´´ - Mi corazón se encogía por momentos , los espasmos de dolor eran devastadores. -``Solo quiero volver a verte ´´

``Pues entonces búscame …´´

**//fin del sueño// **

Me desperté desorientada , estaba sola en la cama y al frotarme los ojos pude notar las lagrimas que había derramado .

Había sido tan real , note a Eddie como si estuviera a mi lado , consolándome , animándome . Extrañamente eso hizo sentir mejor , lleno el vacio que sentía desde que me case con Edward , sentí que realmente el me había estado reconfortando … Dios mío , si parecía que podía oler su fragancia infantil .

Los dos usábamos la misma colonia de niños y nos hacia mucha gracia , por que el siempre decía que no le gustaba oler como una niña … pero como sabia que yo disfrutaba de ese aroma en particular se la ponía . Y cuando me apoyaba en su hombro para dormir o para llorar por que papa y mama habían vuelto a discutir , aspiraba ese aroma y me tranquilizaba .

Mire distraídamente el despertador . Eran las diez de la mañana … ¡¡¡ LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA ¡!!!

Rápidamente me fui a la ducha , me seque , me vestí y Salí pitando. En la mesa de la entrada estaba un papel con las señas del colegio donde tendría lugar la entrevista . Cogía mis papeles y me fui hasta mi coche .

Si no cogía atasco llegaría con tiempo .

Y por una vez la suerte estuvo de mi lado , llegue a tiempo .

Baje del coche y respire profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de entrar en el victoriano edificio que era el colegio .

Eddie … deséame suerte .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Saluuudddd .- Grito Alice , Jasper y Edward .

- Gracias .- dije ruborizada de pies a cabeza .

- Sabia que lo conseguirías.- Dijo Edward .

- Yo lo sabia antes que tu .- Discrepo Alice .

- Así es amigo mío , mi novia es la mejor adivina que hay .- Declaro Jasper con orgullo mientras besaba a su prometida .

Mire a Alice y Jasper , y supe reconocer que ellos si eran una verdadera pareja que tendrían un matrimonio que duraría toda la vida . Yo tendría suerte si el mío llegaba a final de año .

Estuvimos cenando y bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche , ya que era viernes y los chicos no trabajaban en fin de semana .

Edward no iba en esos días a la oficina , pero que no fuera ala oficina no implicaba que no se llevara el trabajo a casa .

Por lo general era como si fuera un día normal de la semana , con la única diferencia de que el estaba en el despacho encerrado , enfrascado en varias conferencias , revisando estudios sobre el suelo y vigilando sus inversiones .

Realmente no podía concebir un ritmo de vida como el qué llevaba mi marido …

Ni siquiera sabia por que lo llamaba marido … ya que apenas se comportaba como uno .

Así que me dedique a preparar las cosas para el lunes , que era cuando empezaba a hacer las tutorías en el colegio .

El contrato decía que iría de momento tres días en semana , Lunes , Miércoles y Viernes , y si los pequeños estaban contentos conmigo , se estudiaría una ampliación de mi contrato , incluso hacerme fija en ese puesto y la posibilidad de ascender a jefa de estudios .

Estaba realmente entusiasmada con todo aquello , y por una vez tenia que agradecérselo a Edward .

Así que le hare una cena especial .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Ummm , creo que voy a reventar .- Dijo Edward dándole un sorbo a su café.- Madre mía , que cena mas deliciosa .-

- Me alegra de que te gustara .- sonreí

- ¿ Y a que se ha debido este festín .?-

- Es mi manera de agradecerte que me ayudaras a encontrar ese trabajo .-

Edward me miro sorprendido .

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer , tenias razón , estaba violando mi parte del trato que hicimos cuando decidimos casarnos . Tenia que arreglarlo de alguna manera , y como el director es amigo de mis padres me comento que tenia ese puesto vacante , e inmediatamente pensé en ti y te propuse para el puesto . Y al parecer he acertado , quedo muy satisfecho con tus conocimientos cuando termino la entrevista , aparte de que tu curriculum académico era sobresaliente .- Se encogió de hombros .- Todo lo has hecho tu , yo solo me limite a guiarte hacia donde tenias que acudir.-

- Muchas gracias por guiarme .-

Impulsivamente le di un suave beso en la mejilla .

El se llevo la mano a la zona donde le había besado , luego me miro y tomo mi cara entre sus fuertes manos .

El beso comenzó lento y seductoramente .

Peor basto que yo abriera un poco los labios en busca de oxigeno cuando el decidió profundizarlo mas , explorando mi boca con su lengua a la vez que masajeaba la mía sin piedad .

Yo me rendí y le seguí el juego de seducción que había iniciado . Hacia mas de una semana que no lo tocaba ni probaba su cuerpo .

Parecía que me había leído la mente , por que me levanto de la silla y me subió a su cuerpo . Yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura . Bajo la fina tela de mi pantalón de andar por casa pude notar que Edward estaba duro como una pierda , la erección contenida solo por sus pantalones .

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio esta estaba cerrara , y mientras intentaba abrirla rozaba su miembro contra mi centro palpitante , provocando una deliciosa sensación de placer que comenzó a inundarme .

Consiguió abrir la puerta , pero iba con tanto ímpetu que ambos caímos al suelo tapizado del dormitorio .

Edward no podía aguantar a llegar hasta la cama , así que en el suelo me rasgo sin piedad la camiseta que llevaba puesta , exponiendo mis pechos solo cubiertos por el sujetador .

El se quito la camiseta , dejando un primer plano de su musculado torso para que yo pudiera contemplarlo a placer mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un condón .

- ¿ Cuando has cogido eso?- Pregunte medio aturdida .

- siempre llevo un condón metido en los vaqueros , nunca se sabe cuando hará falta … y desde que estoy contigo siempre me aseguro de llevar uno encima , por que nunca se cuando me vendrá un ataque pasional e irrefrenable de poseerte de la manera mas elemental y antigua que existe .- Comenzó a acariciar mi centro con expertas caricias y yo ya fui incapaz de hablar . Solo podía gemir y gemir lastimosamente , suplicando que pusiera la boca en el sitio donde estaban sus manos trabajando tan bien .

Y parece que me hizo caso , ya que cuando creí que alcanzaría el segundo orgasmo , el quito la mano de ahí y me acaricio uno de los pechos mientras descendía a lametones por mi torso , se entretenía en jugar con mi obligo y acabo alcanzando con su boca mi húmedo centro .

Y grite al contacto de los labios masculinos con mi clítoris , y ya no supe mas nada del lugar donde estábamos haciendo el amor , solo sabia que no quería que parara , que quería que estuviera dentro de mi .

Alcance mi segundo orgasmo de aquella manera …

Y ya no pude soportarlo , me gire , haciendo que el ocupara el lugar donde estaba yo antes .

Comencé a lamer su cuerpo masculino , su insoportable perfección masculina , parándome en su obligo y siguiendo hasta llegar a su erección , la cual estaba dispuesta para mi .

Y comencé a lamer el glande , escuchando los gemido de placer de mi marido ante lo que le estaba haciendo .

Yo jamás me creí capaz de proporcionar a algún hombre el placer que le estaba proporcionando a el .

Supe que Edward no podría resistir mas , quería hacer que se viniese … pero el no me dejo .

Rápidamente y dominado por la pasión del momento se puso el condón , me tumbo en el suelo y me abrió de piernas , rozo su miembro contra mi clítoris y luego me penetro .

Ambos gritamos de placer , fue el gemido mas sensual que habíamos soltado nunca , ya que la situación lo merecía .

Edward y yo nos mirábamos fijamente mientras el me embestía de manera sensual , su frente apoyada en la mia , sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara , descendiendo para besarme con pasión , haciendo que nuestras lenguas danzaran freneticas en busca de la otra .

El ritmo de las mismas aumentaba mas y mas y ya no sabia donde estábamos , solo sabíamos que pronto estaríamos en aquel lugar donde nos gustaba tanto estar … y en el que nos quedábamos tanto como podíamos …

Y vaya que si llegamos , por primera vez llegábamos los dos a la vez .

Y gritamos , gritamos ante la liberación de nuestros cuerpos.

Edward cayo encima mía , yo lo abrace mientras ambos intentábamos recuperar el aliento .

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan cerca de él , solo esperaba que no hablara para estropear el momento .

Gracias a Dios estaba tan cansado que no podía aguantar los ojos abiertos , habían sido tres horas de tortura sexual , de frenesí , de placer … No había una palabra adecuada para definir que era lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación hacia solo 5 minutos .

Solo esperaba que aquello representara un cambio … uno de los muchos cambios que iban a ser necesarios para salvar nuestro matrimonio .

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

¿ Que os ha parecido ?

Debo decir que es el cap. las largo que he escrito hasta el momento , se nota que esta noche estaba tranquila y la muda me ha ayudado a plasmar mis ideas locas al pc .

Bueno , ya poco a poco quiero empezara desvelar un poco la infancia de Eddie y Bella , ya que como podéis ver Eddie ha hecho una aparición para ayudar a su amiga en un sueño .

Bueno , espero vuestros reviews , amenzas , quejas , halagos , flores y demás cosas ^^ .

Hasta la próxima actualización ^^


	8. Cap 7 : Navidad

Hola hola :

Bueno , primero disculparme por haber tardado en actualizar . Con las fiestas a la vuelta de la esquina hay que terminar de comprar los regalitos para la familia , terminar las postales navideñas y en fin , muchas pequeñas cosas que hacen que de una manera u otra me atrase .

Bueno , este cap es especial , no entraría dentro del guion del fic , pero espero que lo disfrutéis .

Feliz Navidad ^^.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 7/1 : Navidad .

Bella Pov :

- Esta nevando .- Susurro Edward desde la mesa de la cocina .

Yo estaba partiendo dos trozos de tarta de cereza cuando oí ese comentario . Me gire y ahí estaba , un precioso manto blanco empezaba a formarse en el jardín .

No veía nevar desde la ultima vez que estuve en Folks , en mi niñez .

Edward se acerco a la ventana y miro mas detenidamente fuera , ya que la nieve comenzó a caer con mas intensidad .

- ¿ Podrías encender la televisión y poner el canal de meteorología? .- Pregunto después de estar un rato mirando .

- Claro .- Encendí la tele y puse el canal .

No hacia falta ser un genio para ver que la borrasca estaba encima de nuestras cabezas , pero lo peor fue oír que la nieve aumentaría en intensidad , y se recomendaba no trasladarse a ningún sitio en coche a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario , y si pasaba eso , se llevara un equipo de emergencia en el coche por si quedaban atrapados en alguna carretera secundaria .

Mire a Edward y este me miro a mi .

-¿ Vas a ir a trabajar ? .- Pregunto .

- Llamare al colegio a ver que dicen , si abren o no abren hoy las clases .-

Cogí el teléfono de la cocina y llame .

Como me había temido , el colegio no iba a abrir sus puertas hoy , por que estaba nevando tanto que la mayoría de los alumnos no podían llegar .

Después de hablar un rato mas con el director colgué y mire a mi marido .

- La mayoría de los pequeños no han ido hoy a clase , así que no tengo que salir , ¿Y tu?-

No se para que pregunte aquello , a Edward nunca le ha detenido ni una tormenta de nieve a la hora de ir a trabajar .

- Yo tampoco voy a ir a trabajar .-

Me quede como la que se comió el cazo ( Nda : Es una expresión española , quiere decir que se queda sin palabras ) .

Jamás de los jamases Edward había faltado al trabajo , ya debía de haberle parecido malo el tiempo como para tomar esa decisión .

- Estarás sorprendida no .- Sonrió .

- Mas bien pienso que el mundo se va a acabar , nunca te habías tomado un dia libre … no al menos desde que te conozco .-

- A mi también me sorprende esta decisión , pero realmente se me apetece pasar el dia tranquilo en casa .-

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea .

- ¿ Por que no sacamos el árbol de navidad y lo decoramos? – Pregunte sonriendo , me hacia mucha ilusión decorar el árbol .

- Ufff estará un poco hecho polvo del año pasado . ¿ No recuerdas lo que hizo uno de mis socios el año pasado? .- Arqueo una ceja perfecta .

- Ostras .- me puse la mano el la frente .

A mi memoria acudió el incidente en cuestión , cuando el socio prendió fuego al árbol por que había descubierto que su mujer se lo estaba montando con uno de los camareros de catering en la habitación de invitados . Fue un pequeño gran escándalo .

- ¿ En que piensas? –

- En el pobre árbol , no tenia culpa de nada … ¿ Por que tuvo que perecer así ? – Puse mi mejor voz dramática .

- Bueno , siempre podemos ir a un criadero de arboles de navidad y comprar uno .- Me ofreció Edward .

Sonreí ante la idea .

- Siiii , tengo tantas ganas de decorar el árbol .- Sonreía de oreja a oreja .

- Pues coge el abrigo , voy a por el kit de emergencia ,por si acaso pasara algo , que no pasara pero siempre es bueno ir prevenidos . – Se marcho a la habitación .

Diez minutos después estábamos camino del criadero de arboles de navidad .

Como el sitio quedaba lejos paramos en una cafetería en mitad del camino para comer algo .

Edward estaba muy relajado , charlaba y reía con algunos de mis comentarios . La verdad daba alegría verlo así .

Pasamos la comida entre bromas y charlas intrascendentes . Yo me levante a ir a pagar la cuenta mientras Edward iba al baño .

En la cola un pesado comenzó a insinuarse .

- Vaya preciosa , ¿ Quieres que te de calor esta noche ? –

- No gracias , vengo acompañada …- Intente ser cortes .

- Vamos , puedo ver en tu cara que lo quieres : - me agarro el brazo , y me estaba haciendo daño .

Entonces Edward apareció al rescate . cogiendo la mano del hombre y retorciéndosela en la espalda.

- ¿ Por que no sueltas a mi esposa antes de que te retuerza el brazo ?. – Sonreía malignamente.

El tipo se quedo de piedra ante la reacción de Edward , tanto que se fue sin decir nada .

Yo me frote el brazo , ya que me dolía un poco .

- Déjame ver el brazo .-

Edward tomo delicadamente el brazo y lo examino , luego se puso a besarme las marcas rojas en la piel .

- No debí de haber ido al baño , si no esto no habría pasado .- Me miro emocionado .

Mi corazón dio un vuelco , mi seductor marido no se caracterizaba por mostrar en publico sus emociones . A ojos de todos debía ser un hombre frio y despiadado .

Así que me quede de pierda ante tal reacción .

- Bueno , debemos irnos ya , si no nos cojera la noche .-

- S..Si …- Acerté a decir

Edward compro algo mas de comida por si luego nos entraba hambre de camino a casa .

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegamos al vivero , estuvimos un rato dando vueltas hasta que encontramos un abeto que nos encanto a los dos .

Lo sujetamos bien al Jeep y nos dispusimos a volver a la ciudad .

Llegamos con el tiempo gusto para poder refugiarnos de la nueva nevada que estaba cayendo en la ciudad .

Edward salió por el árbol mientras yo iba al desván de la casa a buscar los adornos navideños que se salvaron del incendio del año pasado .

Al bajar vi como Edward colocaba el árbol en la sala del piano , cerca de uno de los ventanales .

Estaba realmente sexy con todo el pelo alborotado , húmedo a causa de la nevada y con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas del frio .

- ¿Te apetece un te?- Pregunte mientras le entregaba la caja con los adornos .

- uummm … si , no me vendría mal para entrar en calor .- Dijo mientras examinaba los adornos .

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la tetera .

Recordé que tenia unas galletas recién hechas en una cesta en el mueble de la cocina , así que fui hacia allí y las tome de su sitio , las puse en la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas y salí al salón , allí Edward había sacado todos los adornos y estaba mirando cuales estaban en buen estado y cuales habían sido pasto de las llamas navideñas del año pasado .

- Bueno , ¿ Cuales son los daños ? – Hice un mohín al ver las bolas quemadas .

- El 40 porciento están hechas polvo , pero si nos administramos bien con la decoración nos llegara para decorar el árbol .- Miro una de las bolas chamuscadas .

Le serví el te y luego comenzamos a decorar el árbol .

Mientras decorábamos el árbol me di cuenta de una cosa .

Esta era mi primera navidad como casada , y nada menos que con Edward , mi jefe desde hacia dos años .

Todo desde fuera se veía igual , pero para mi suponía un gran cambio esta situación .

- ¿ Te ocurre algo? – Me pregunto de repente .

- Estaba pensando … en el giro tan grande que ha dado mi vida este año . Con el tema del matrimonio … lo veo todo ahora desde otra perspectiva .-

- A mi también me ha pasado eso .- Dijo sin tapujos .- Aunque debo reconocer que no me ha cambiado tanto . Tengo mi libertad … salvo por el hecho de que estas en mi cama cada noche . Es un cambio muy interesante , ya que tu eres la mujer con la que mas tiempo he pasado .-

Desde luego Edward sabia como dar la puntilla en Nochebuena , solo el podría tener la poca sensibilidad de sacar ese tema en navidad … aunque esto me pasa a mi por tonta , por revelarle mas de la cuenta .

- ¿ Debo así acaso tomar eso como un honor? –

- Deberías … - Sonrió .

Yo solo me limite a poner la decoración en el árbol mientras el traía algunas cajas y las colocaba debajo del abeto .

¿Dónde había sacado tiempo para ir de compras?

Las coloco con cuidado , luego me tomo del brazo y me dijo :

- Vamos a encender la chimenea .-

Me arrastro por el salón hasta la chimenea .

Tomo unos pocos troncos y los coloco en la chimenea , abrió la salida de la misma y los prendió.

Desde luego ahora la casa era toda una postal navideña .

Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena , ya que Edward insistía en que cenáramos temprano y luego nos diéramos los regalos . Ya que en dos días debía de irse a un viaje de negocios a Australia y no volvía hasta dentro de una semana .

Prepare un poco de cordero asado que tenia reservado y un puré de patatas . Luego tomemos un capuchino .

Entre que cenábamos y tomábamos el café dieron las doce de la noche .

Edward me sonrió .

Es navidad Isabella , vamos a ver que te ha traído santa Claus . – Tomo mi mano y nos fuimos al salón .

Edward me paso todos los paquetes que tenia debajo del árbol , y yo hice los propios con sus regalos .

Parecíamos dos niños pequeños abriendo nuestros regalos .

Edward me regalo un perfume , una pulsera con un corazón de diamantes , dos conjuntos de ropa de la tienda de Alice , un reloj , un ordenador portátil y una agenda .

Yo por mi parte de regale a el una colonia de hombre , unas camisas informales , una maqueta de una casa de 1901 , una agenda nueva y un nuevo maletín para el trabajo . Ya que el que tenia estaba cayéndose a pedazos .

Muchísimas gracias Isabella , me han encantado todos mis regalos .- Dijo aun mirando el diorama de la casa .- M e encanta el diorama , ¿ Donde la has conseguido ? .-

- Pues la encargue a un experto en casa de muñeca , le conté que tu coleccionabas cosas del principios del siglo veinte y el ya me indico que el diorama era lo más indicado para ti. Y parece que ha acertado ^^- Sonreí al verlo tan emocionado .

- ¿ Y a ti que te parecen tus regalos ? .-

- Me ha gustado mucho el perfume , ya que es el que yo usualmente uso , y el portátil y la agenda me servirán de mucho ^^ , la pulsera es sencillamente exquisita . Nunca me habían regalado algo así , de verdad que muchas gracias . –

- Si no te lo regala tu marido quien lo hará –

- Un amigo que me conozca mucho .- Lo piqué sin poderlo contener .

Y pareció dar resultado , por que sin apenas darme tiempo a reaccionar lo tenia encima de mi .

- Como tu marido es a mi a quien corresponde regalar ese tipo de cosas , es un regalo demasiado intimo para que lo haga un amigo . Solo a mi se me concede el gusto de relajar joyas a mi esposa .-

Su tono de voz sonaba como si mi comentario lo hubiera ofendido , no podía entender por que , ya que era un comentario como otro cualquiera . Sea como fuere todos mis pensamientos se fueron al garete cuando me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación .

Una vez allí comenzó el ritual de seducción .

Beso mis labios una … dos … tres veces … los rozaba con sus expertos labios pero nunca llegaba a besarme . Eso provoco que yo gimiera de frustración contra sus labios .

Comenzó a meter la mano debajo de mi suéter , alcanzando un erecto pezón y comenzando con sus tortuosas caricias en esa zona .

Gemí , desde luego mi marido hacia magia con sus manos cada vez que tocaba mi cuerpo .

Saco el jersey por la cabeza y lo tiro al suelo , dejándome con el sujetador , el cual estaba medio quitado , ya que uno de mis pechos estaba expuesto a la mirada inquisitiva de Edward.

- Míralo , cada vez que te toco estas lista para mi .-

Yo solo podía limitarme a gemir mientras el continuaba con el tratamiento a esa parte de mi cuerpo .

De un tirón rápido me quito la prenda y comenzó a lamer mi cuello , chupando la carne expuesta a su lengua , mientras que con sus manos acariciaba y pellizcaba mis pezones , los cuales estaban duros como pierdas ante su contacto .

Yo le quite su suéter , dejando expuesto el excepcional pectoral de mi marido.

¿ Por que tenia que ser tan perfecto como un Dios griego?

¿ Por que me rindo a sus caricias sin ni siquiera luchar?

Desde luego con Edward había aprendido una lección . Jamás subestimes el poder de la seducción , sobretodo si la seducción la ejercía alguien de a que estabas enamorada .

Y si encima esa persona supiera que la amansa ms que nada en este mundo … eso podría llegara ser muy peligroso , el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte .

Edward se había cansado de jugar con mis pezones . ahora besaba mi ombligo mientras con sus manos jugaban con mi clítoris por debajo de la falda que tenia puesta , las braguitas habían sido arrancadas sin darme siquiera cuenta de ello .

Entonces Edward introdujo dos dedos dentro de mi núcleo femenino , comenzando una suave fricción que me hacia enloquecer .

Mis caderas se movían solas , ayudando a los dedos de mi esposo a encontrar el placer que mi cuerpo estaba anhelando .

Pero Edward tenia otros planes .

Con rapidez se bajo los pantalones , llevándose con ellos su ropa interior , me dio la vuelta en la cama , quedando yo encima de el .

Con la mirada nos dijimos todo .

Repetí el mismo proceso que el había utilizado conmigo .

Con ardientes besos comencé la lenta y tortuosa baja hasta su sexo , erecto para mi .

Me entretuve un poco en sus pezones masculinos , y después en su ombligo … para luego terminar lamiendo su sexo .

Jugué con el sin piedad , lo masturbaba y lo lamia como si fuera el mas dulce de los caramelos , mientras oía los entrecortados gemidos de mi esposo , el cual involuntariamente comenzó a mover sus caderas , tal y como yo había hecho el unos minutos antes .

Casi conseguí que se corriera , pero el me detuvo y me arrastro hasta la posición que el tenia , o sea , debajo suya . Comenzó a frotar su sexo contra mi clítoris , haciéndome gemir de impaciencia ante lo que sabia que sucedería en cuanto e entrara en mi .

Debía estar tan impaciente como yo por hacerlo , por que de un movimiento certero y sensual me penetro .

Nos movíamos al unisonó , siguiendo el ritmo que el había impuesto y llegando cada vez mas cerca de nuestra liberación .

Y llegamos a la cima del placer , al nirvana que habíamos creado para ambos .

Y los gritos de ambos llenaron la habitación … para solo oírse los jadeos , nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

Cuando cas estábamos recuperados Edward echo sobre nosotros las mantas de la cama .

Desde la ventana del dormitorio principal se podía ver la nieve caer .

- Desde luego no se puede negar la atracción existente entre nosotros . Nos complementamos bien en la cama . Desde luego puedo decir que el sexo que estamos practicando es el mejor que he tenido nunca . Imagino que debe ser por esto de estar casados por lo que mi cuerpo reacciona así .- Dijo despreocupadamente .

- Aja … - Solo me limite a decir eso .

Lo que había empezado siendo un perfecta Nochebuena se cavaba de ir al garete gracias a mi marido y sus comentarios cínicos se acababa de estropear , al menos para mi , este mágico momento . Esta noche tan especial .

Desde luego cuando abría la boca subía el pan .

Entonces comencé a quedarme dormida , Edward acariciaba mi espalda y eso tenia un efecto sedante en mi , en pocos minutos me quede dormida .

Y volví a soñar con Eddie .

Estaba nevando , el estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve y sonreía mucho … entonces me vi a mi misma de niña , ayudándolo a hacerlo .

Luego hicimos ángeles en la nieve para luego terminar corriendo por el patio .

El me dio alcance y me abrazo .

- Bella , prométeme que pase lo que pase , por muy lejos que estemos , estaremos juntos en nuestros pensamientos .- Me miraba con esos ojos verdes , era lo único que podía distinguir de la cara de mi amigo .

- Te lo prometo Eddie , siempre … siempre … estarás en mis pensamientos .-

Y nos dimos nuestro primer beso , un beso que para muchos puede ser infantil , pero es el beso mas sincero y puro que me habían dado en mi vida .

Nos abrazamos y estuvimos un rato mas así , juntos .

`` Siempre juntos ''

Con ese hermoso recuerdo volví a creer . Edward podía cambiar , Si ponía mucho de su parte . No seria fácil , pero como fuere necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía por mi . Debía averiguarlo pronto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde , y para ello , en medio de mi duermevela decidí una cosa , una cosa que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo . Debía buscar a la única persona que podría ayudarme , la única que me había comprendido , la única que sabia todo de mi misma …

Iba a buscar a Eddie .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , espero que os haya gustado , ya que este cap es una especie de introducción a la segunda parte de la trama ^^ .

Asi que por favor mandarme muchos reviews , que aquí en España no llega papa Noel y yo no recibo ningún regalo de navidad . Mi ilusión seria llegar a los 200 Reviews …

¿ Lo conseguiré ?


	9. Cap 8 : Por que la vida son sueños

Bueno …

Ante todo siento haber tardado en actualizar , problemas de salud , hemos empezado bien el año -_- .

Desde luego me quedo sin palabras ante vuestros comentarios , que cada vez son mas numerosos , mas extensos , mas imaginativos … bueno , lo dicho , sin palabras .

Bueno … solo se me ocurren dos ….

Muchas gracias ^v^ , He llegado a los 200 Comments y soy muy feliz , un regalito que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión .

Ya en la próxima actualización quiero empezar a subir dibujos del fic , para que veáis a Edward en traje de chaqueta , por citar un ejemplo ^^.

Bueno , os dejo con mis historias , y voy a narrar la que os interesa , que para eso me estáis leyendo ^^ . Así que … ¡¡¡Acción!!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 7 : por que la vida son sueños … y los sueños , sueños son …**

**Edward Pov :**

Había habilitado una de las estancias para que fuera el despacho de Isabella en casa , al fin y al cabo , yo mejor que nadie se la importancia que un buen espacio de trabajo . Es tu santuario , el sitio donde pones estudias tus movimientos y en algunos casos incluso llevarlos a cabo .

Desde luego Isabella no podía tener quejas de mi , se nota que me cuido cada detalle material de nuestra relación , además de la relación intima , que dicho sea el caso , entre nosotros es fabulosa .

Creí que me iba a pasar como con las otras con las que había estado , pero ni por asomo creí que ella seria tan compatible sexualmente conmigo como lo es .

No me canso de hacerle el amor , si por mi fuera estaríamos todo el día en la cama sin parar , pero eso en si constituye un peligro , ya que ella puede creer que quiero tener hijos y ahora mismo no seria muy conveniente la verdad , tenemos que pensar en nuestras carreras , sobretodo ahora que ella que ha comenzado la suya , no creo que ahora sea conveniente tener un Bebe.

No es que no me gusten los niños , pero no quiero traer un hijo a este mundo después de todo lo que pase yo en mi infancia , cuando mis padres murieron … aunque mis padres y yo no teníamos una relación muy buena . Desde el primer momento mi padre dejo claro que su carrera de abogacía era mas importante que mama y yo . Mama se hacia cargo como buenamente podía de mi , pero le daba también prioridad a su carrera social . Por eso acabe en un internado y yendo a Folks solo por vacaciones .

Lo bueno de los veranos en Folks era mi amiga Bella .

La conocí un día que mi madre fue a visitar a la suya , ya desde el primer momento hubo algo de ella que me atrajo . tal vez la tristeza que había en su rostro , tristeza que hasta mas adelante no entendí que era provocaba por sus padres .

Los padres de Bella se llevaban muy mal , pasaban todo el día discutiendo o haciéndose el vacio delante de su hija .

Bella mucha veces maldecía haber nacido en aquella familia , ya que sus padres la trajeron a este mundo como si con su nacimiento sus problemas de pareja se fueran a arreglar . Pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario , ya que su padre le dedicaba aun menos atención a ella que el mío propio . Y aquello si que era difícil.

El padre de Bella era el jefe de policía del pueblo y pasaba todo el día fuera de su casa , su madre era maestra y le solía hacer mas caso a los pequeños que tenia en su clase que a su propia hija .

Así que cada año durante 3 años pasaba las vacaciones en Folks con la única compañía de mi madre y de mi amiga Bella … y con ella era con la que mas tiempo pasaba .

Pero un día , a finales de Agosto , mi madre me había dicho que Bella se había marchado del pueblo con su madre , había tenido una pelea de las gordas con su marido y su madre se la había llevado .

Aquel día se paralizo mi corazón , ella había desaparecido tan rápido … y ya no tuve mas oportunidad de encontrarla … y me había hecho tanta falta tenerla a mi lado cuando mis padres fallecieron .

Luego los Cullen me adoptaron , gane una nueva familia que se desvivía por mi , un hermano maravilloso y nuevos amigos . Un nuevo mundo se abrió ante mi … me sentía querido … pero …

Decidí que no abriría mas mi corazón al amor , el amor era destructivo , no paraba de causarte heridas , te hacia débil ante los demás y prefería ser un cínico insensible que un sensiblero que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones . Ya se lo que trae las emociones … y no lo quiero .

Solo quiero disfrutar de lo carnal … Isabella es la candidata perfecta . Ya estoy casado y mis padres dejaran de darme la paliza por un tiempo … y cuando sea el momento ya se vera si decidimos traer un hijo a este mundo .

**Bella pov :**

Edward estaba pensativo esta mañana , seguramente estaría dándole vueltas a un nuevo negocio o alguna propiedad que querrá adquirir .

Yo me tome mi café , el desayunaba … y así eran las mañanas .

Ese silencio que nos separaba …

Pero al menos ahora tenia un trabajo y podría llenar mis horas de soledad con ello . Ese día llame a Alice para que me asesorara sobre el atuendo que debía llevar al trabajo , y por mucha rabia que me de ella ha acertado de pleno , un traje pantalón me hace estar mas cómoda conmigo misma .

Mire mi reloj …

Las ocho menos cuarto , ya era hora de salir a trabajar .

Me levante de la mesa , puse la taza de café en el lavavajillas y el plato del desayuno de Edward . Lo programe y fui hasta la entrada a ponerme el abrigo .

- Hoy tengo una reunión , así que no me esperes para cenar .- Dijo Edward a mis espalda .

- De acuerdo .- Me limite a decir .

- Espero que pases un buen primer día en el trabajo .-

Me beso levemente en los labios , luego se coloco su abrigo y salió de la casa rumbo al trabajo .

Yo me dirigí al mío .

Decidí vestirme informal , no demasiado , pero si lo suficiente para conectar con los pequeños , de sobra sabia yo que un adulto bien trajeado no inspiraba confianza .

A las 8 llegue a mi puesto de trabajo .

Estuve mirando como funcionaba cada cosa del despacho cuando a las diez llego el primer pequeño a mi despacho .

Este parecía un poco sorprendido de ver mi atuendo .

- Me imaginaba que seria de otra forma .- expreso el pequeño .

- Suele pasar , cuando se oye la palabra psicólogo todos formamos en nuestra mente la imagen de un hombre serio y trajeado que te cobra por horas solo para escuchar , emitir juicios y recetar cosas .- Sonreí .

- Guau , es increíble , es como si pudiera leer la mente .- El pequeño se sorprendió .

- No , solo soy intuitiva ^^ .- Dije mientras leía su expediente .- Así que te llamas Jacob Black . –

- Así es , pero mis amigos me llaman simplemente Jacob .-

- Bueno , por lo que puedo leer en tu expediente tus notas han bajado un poco estos últimos dos meses , tus profesores te notan distraído y el martes te viste involucrado en una pelea .-

Jacob desvió su mirada de la mía .

- ¿ Quieres hablar de ello ? .- Le pregunte amablemente .

- Preferiría que no … - susurro .

- Ah , es una cosa de esas de niños pequeños no , ocultar secretos vergonzosos .- Le pike .

La estrategia pareció dar resultado .

- Lo hice para proteger a mi amiga .-

Entonces se ruborizo .

- ¿ Y eso ? .-

- Una pandilla del colegio se burlo de mi amiga Renesmee . Yo no pude soportar ver como mi amiga lloraba y fui hasta el cabecilla de la pandilla … y el resto ya lo sabe .-

Estaba rojo como un tomate . Fue increíble por que sufrí un flashback y no pude evitar recordar otra situación parecida hace ya muchos años . Sonreí ante el feliz recuerdo .

- En mi opinión profesional debería aconsejar que recibieras un castigo … pero en la personal ha sido muy encomiable lo que has hecho por tu amiga , se ve a la legua de que te gusta mucho ^^ .-

Ese comentario hizo que se pusiera mas rojo aun .

- Si , aunque ella solo me ve como su amigo …-

- Vaya vaya , así que te gusta ¿no? .-

- Si … - me confeso finalmente .- Me gusta … -

Pasamos el resto de la hora hablando sobre su amada , y descubrí a un chico muy afectuoso y sensible . Así que aconseje en el informe que no se le aplicara ningún castigo , obviamente no explicaba los motivos de mi diagnostico , pero esperaba que el director hiciera caso de mi recomendación.

Volví a casa muy satisfecha por como había pasado el primer día de trabajo , con un montón de recuerdos acumulándose en mi cabeza .

Edward había dicho que volvería tarde , así que me dejaba algo de espacio para lo que tenia en mente .

No solía hablar con mi padre mucho , pero lo necesite esa vez para que me recomendara un buen detective privado .

El me hablo de un habitual colaborador de la policía en Seattle , su nombre era Jay y por lo que me había hablado mi padre , era justo lo que andaba buscando para que localizara a Eddie . Así que al día siguiente , y si Edward se volvía a retrasar , haría un rápido viaje a la ciudad a ver a ese detective .

Esa noche cene sola , me senté a ver una película y me quede dormida .

A la mañana siguiente estaba en la cama completamente sola , en la mesita de noche de Edward había una nota . La tome en mis manos y la leí .

`` Hoy también llegare tarde , no me esperes despierta . ´´

Suspire de nuevo , había tenido suerte hoy también .

Rápidamente me di una ducha y me puse una ropa mas o menos informal . Desayune y salí de casa.

Hice dos paradas , una en el banco para retirar algún dinero de mi cuenta bancaria , por si el tal Jay me pedía algún tipo de anticipo , y a echar gasolina a mi coche . Llene el deposito entero , así no tendría que hacer ninguna parada hasta llegara Seattle , ya allí volvería a repostar en el viaje de vuelta .

Sobre el mediodía llegue al fin a la ciudad . Una vez allí busque en la zona empresarial , di con el edificio en cuestión y subí hasta la decima planta , allí estaba la oficina de Jay .

Al entrar pude ver que no era como aquellas oficinas que salían en las películas , todas llenas de papeles , polvo y botellas de alcohol , con un detective privado feo y regordete algunas veces .

Al entrar confirme con la recepcionista mi cita con Jay , el cual no me hizo esperar mucho antes de entrar .

La oficina era muy lujosa , madera con grandes ventanales que daban a un esplendoroso día soleado . Desde luego el tal Jay debía de ganar mucho dinero como para permitirse tantos lujos .

- Siento haberla hecho esperar Sra . Cullen .-

Al darme la vuelta vi al tal Jay .

- Para nada , estaba admirando la vista , es espectacular .-

- Así es .-Convino .- Bueno , hable ayer con Charlie , se le oía feliz .-

- Ahora mismo esta de viaje con Sue , así que es normal ^^ .-

- Bueno , y dime … ¿ Que te trae por aquí ? .-

Saque de mi bolso la foto que tenia de Eddie y se la entregue .

- Quiero encontrar a mi amigo Eddie .-

Jay tomo la fotografía de mis manos y la miro un momento .

- Para ello primero , aparte de hacerte unas preguntas , necesito que traten la foto para poder distinguirlo bien . –

- De acuerdo .-

- Dime todo lo que sepas de Eddie .- Saco un bloc y espero impaciente a que empezara mi declaración .

- Pues su nombre es Eddie Masen , tenia … -

Le hice una descripción lo mas exhaustiva posible sobre todo lo que recordaba de el , Jay realizaba muy eficientemente el interrogatorio , preguntándome hasta el mas mínimo detalle de todo lo que recordaba de él .

- Bueno , en una semana tendré resultados de la foto , y en dos intentare tener algunos datos mas fiables , la avisare Sra. Cullen .-

- Llámeme Swan , en este caso en concreto no quiero usar mi apellido de casada , es un asunto mío y la familia de mi marido no tiene por que enterarse de mis asuntos .-

- Por mi no hay problema . – Sonrió . – Soy muy discreto .-

Concretamos algunos datos mas antes de marcharme con la promesa de que en dos semanas tendría alguna noticia de Eddie . Pague la mitad de los honorarios de Jay y me marche , ya que se me hacia ya tarde para volver a casa .

Edward llego agotado a casa , solo veinte min después de que yo llegara de Seattle . Cenamos y no estuvo muy hablador , sin duda el negocio que estaba haciendo era muy importante , por su cara y su tensión , ya hacia dos años que lo conocía y sabia todo de él .

Intente en vano iniciar alguna conversación para intentar distraerlo de sus preocupaciones , solo conseguí ignorancia y silencio por su parte .

Un tenue Buenas noches salió de sus labios antes de marcharse escaleras arriba hacia nuestro dormitorio .

Sentía ganas de llorar .

Nada cambiaba , todo estaba estancado en una cruel rutina . No había apenas comunicación desde navidad , y ya estábamos a primeros de febrero .

No quería admitirlo , pero empezaba a sospechar que Edward ya se estaba hartando de estar casado, y si permanecía en esta situación legal era para no preocupara sus padres , amen de no perderme como empleada .

Ojala tuviera buenas noticias pronto de Eddie .

¿ Como estará ?

¿ Seguiría siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba ?

Ojala no le haya cambiado el carácter , o al menos que no fuera tan hipócrita como mi marido .

Ojala , cuando algún día nos volamos a encontrar me dedique es sonrisa .

Ojala no me odie por haberme enamorarme y casarme con un cretino .

Ojala encuentre en el todo el apoyo que necesito .

Suspire , ya era hora de irme a la cama . Mañana había que trabajar .

…- ¿ Crees que con esto me hará caso ?-

Mire al pequeño Jacob , tenia un relicario que yo había comprado hacia una semana .

Había estado instruyendo a Jacob en el sutil arte del romanticismo durante aquel tiempo .

- Pues si , solo debes ser capaz de abrirle tu corazón pequeño , ya veras como si ella siente algo por ti , te corresponderá .-

- Vale .- Apretó la pequeña caja entre sus manos y salió corriendo hasta la zona donde estaba la pequeña Renesmee .

Los vi de lejos hablar , a Jacob ruborizarse , a Nessie sonreír y abrazarlo .

Siii , lo había conseguido ^^ .

Jacob le dio el relicario y esta sonrió , para luego darle un ligero beso en los labios . Un beso inocente , pero cargado de sentimiento para los dos .

- Hola .- Saludo Edward de repente .

Me volví sorprendida .

- Vaya , que sorpresa .- Sonreí .

- Si , al fin terminaron las negociaciones y puedo relajarme un poco .- Sonrió .- ¿ Que miras ? .-

- Pues a aquellos pequeños de allí .- Señale a Jacob Y Nessie . – Jacob se le acaba de declarar .-

- Vaya , que bien .- sonrió .

- Pues si la verdad , espero que todo les vaya bien de ahora en adelante ^^.-

- Así que además de psicóloga , casamentera .-

- Se intenta ^^ .-

- ¿ Ya has terminado tu trabajo por hoy ? .- Me pregunto .

- Pues si , ¿ Por ? .-

- Te invito a cenar para celebrar mi nuevo negocio .- Anuncio .

- Vale , voy a por mi bolso .-

Y después de muchos días , volvimos a aquella extraña cordialidad cargada del cinismo de mi marido .

Bueno , aquí esta la actualización .

Siento muchísimo el retraso , espero poder seguir ahora con mis actualizaciones una vez a la semana -_- .

Bueno , espero los reviews para ver que os ha parecido el cap .

Ya va faltando poco para los cap emocionantes ^^


	10. Cap 9 : No puedo mas

Hola holaaa :

Bueno , ¿ como han pasado las Navidades ? , espero que papa Noel os haya traído muchas cosas y que estén disfrutándolas .

Yo he sido una niña buena y me ha traído cinco libros , dinero y golosinas ^^.

También quede segunda en otro concurso sobre crepúsculo , en la pag de crepusculomeyer en la categoría de fanarts , me gane 5 miniposters de la película y 5 pegatinas ^^.

Bueno , siento tardar tanto en actualizar , ando buscando trabajo y debo seguir con mis encargos de dibujos , ya que de por ahí es de donde saco el dinero para poder tener internet y de mis gastos del mes , los que estén trabajando sabrán mas o menos de lo que hablo así que no explicare mucho mas XD .

Bueno , no me entretengo mas que me van a pegar XD .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cap 9 : Por que ya no aguanto mas ….

- ¿¿¿¿¿ Que diablos quieres de mi Isabella ?????? .- Grito Edward .

- Quiero que seas un marido Edward , eso quiero , maldita se ,¿ Como no puedes verlo??? – Grite yo a su vez .

- Solo veo que eres una desagradecida … -

La situación había rebosado , tal y como yo me había imaginado que ocurriría algún día , había tenido uno de los peores días de mi vida , y Edward lo remato con su cinismo . Yo no podía mas , no podía soportar esta situación por mas tiempo .

El día había empezado como siempre .

El se fue temprano a trabajar y yo me fui al colegio .

A media mañana recibí una llamada de la secretaria de Jay , me pedía que fuera a Seattle lo antes posible por que tenia información sobre mi caso .

Rápidamente le di una escusa al director y le dije que si hacia falta iría atrabajar al día siguiente .

Me llevo dos horas llegar a Seattle conduciendo a toda velocidad , dando gracias a dios de no haberme topado con ningún control de carretera . Llegue al centro de la ciudad , aparque el coche y fui rápidamente hasta el edificio de oficinas que alojaba las de Jay .

Rápidamente si secretaria aviso de mi llegada al detective , el cual me hizo tomar asiento .

- Bueno , ya sabe por que la he hecho venir , ¿no? .- Comenzó .

- Si , ¿ que es lo que ha averiguado de Eddie ? – Pregunte inquieta .

El detective me miro con tristeza .

- Señorita Swan , lamento ser portador de tan malas noticias , ojala hubiera podido encontrar algo mas alegre para usted , pero no ha sido así . La familia Masen falleció en un accidente de trafico hará unos …-

Yo no oía nada , no sentía nada … el tiempo se había detenido .

No podía ser verdad … no podía estar muerto . No podía ser cierto .

Las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar mi rostro .

Había soñado tanto con nuestro reencuentro , lo que iba a decirle , como iba a disculparme por haber tardado tanto en buscarlo .

Y ya no podría ser … no podría hablar con el nunca mas … Nunca ….

- … Y hasta ahí puedo contarle señorita Swan , ¿ Desea quedarse con el informe ? .-

- Si … lo leeré cuando este preparada .- Lo tome entre mis manos , junto con la foto de Eddie , la cual ahora se veía mas clara , podía ver mejor sus ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que solo tenia para mi .

- Bueno , siento de veras que haya terminado su búsqueda de esta manera .-

- Bueno , que se le va a hacer señor Jay , muchísimas gracias por su trabajo .- Le pague los honorarios que le debía y me fui del despacho .

No sabia como había conducido hasta casa , imagino que seria por inercia , por que no recuerdo ni haber arrancado el coche ni haber seguido las indicaciones de la autopista .

Subí a mi habitación , dando gracias a dios de que Edward no estuviera allí , no quería que me viera llorar por esto , no quería tener que explicarle lo de Eddie , sobretodo a el ,que conociéndolo como lo conocía me soltaría alguna de sus perlas en forma de frase cínica , y realmente eso es lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos .

Ahora lo que quería era llorar la perdida de mi Eddie , del único y verdadero amor que he sentido en toda mi vida .

Y al aceptar ese hecho me di cuenta de que tampoco podía seguir con Edward , Eddie querría que fuera feliz … y por mucho que me doliese … Edward no era para mi .

Hasta ahora había creído que el , de alguna manera podría llegar a amarme , que yo podría hacerlo cambiar.

Pero llevamos casi 5 meses casados … y no veo nada .

Los días son fríos … solo cruzamos unas palabras y cada uno hace su vida .

Las noches están llenas de pasión , cuando hacemos el amor siento una unión tan completa entre nosotros , el me hace el amor con dedicación , con experiencia . me trata como su amante … y en cierta manera pienso que soy eso , una amante que lleva su apellido .

No es que lo piense , es que el , a su extraña y cínica manera me demuestra eso .

Y ya no puedo mas …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Que es lo que me has dicho ? .- Pregunte .

- Que eres una desagradecida , eso he dicho .- Grito .

Aquello estaba subiendo de tono a un modo vertiginoso .

- Y tu un cínico , un cretino , un insensible …. ERES UN MALDITO ADICTO AL TRABAJO , ERES UN MALDITO CINICO QUE PIENSA QUE LAS MUJERES SON SOLO MEROS OBJETOS CON LOS QUE JUGAR Y LUEGO CUANDO TE CANSAS LAS DEJAS DE LADO DE LA MANERA MAS CRUEL . – Mi tono de voz subió , la ira fluía en mi y no tenia pensamiento alguno de detenerla . – TODO , ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO HACES POR RAZONES EGOISTAS , TE VANAGLORIAS DE CADA REGALO MATERIAL QUE ME HAS HECHO , TE VANAGLORIAS DE QUE SUPUESTAMENTE GRACIAS A TI ESTE MATRIMONIO VA BIEN POR TU OBRA Y GRACIA DIVINAS , PUES DEJAME DECIRTE UNA COSA . ¡¡NO FUNCIONAAAAA ¡! . Y SI EL DECIRTE ESTAS COSAS ME HACE SER UNA DESAGRADECIA … ENTONCES LO SOY .-

Un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación .

Ya no pensaba callarme mas , no pensaba estar mendigando un poco de amor por su parte . Aquello debía de haber sido dicho hace mucho , antes incluso de que contrajéramos matrimonio . no quería decepcionar a nadie , pero tenia que pensar ahora mismo en mi misma , en lo que yo quería desde un principio y no haberle hecho caso como le hice .

El me miro :

- ¿ Que vas a querer hacer ahora ? .- Me pregunto con frialdad .

Lo mire con la misma frialdad que el me estaba dedicando .

- Quiero el divorcio .-

El hizo una mueca de dolor con su cara , y mi pecho se rompía en mil pedazos ante las palabras pronunciadas .

Lo amaba , pero no podía ser .

- Así sea .- Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Yo me quede en medio de la habitación , mirando el sitio en el que estaba el hacia solo unos segundos . Y llore . Llore por todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día , llore por mi amigo perdido , llore por mi matrimonio roto , llore por un amor que no podía ser … llore por un amor que ni siquiera pudo florecer .

Después de un rato llorando baje , tenia que hacer la cena , a presar de que apenas pudiera tolerar a mi marido no pensaba dejarlo morirse de hambre o incendiar la casa en un vano intento en aprender a utilizar la cocina para hacerse un poco de sopa .

Al pasar hacia la cocina vi la puerta del despacho entreabierta , Edward estaba mirando por el gran ventanal , ajeno a mi mirada , como si hubiera algo fuera que le llamara la atención de manera urgente.

Seguro que estaba decidiendo a cual de sus amantes llamaría para cubrir el hueco que yo iba a dejar libre en cuanto me fuera al día siguiente .

Estaba haciendo unos filetes en salsa de nueces cuando alguien me abrazo por detrás . No tenia que imaginar mucho para saber que era Edward el que estaba a mis espaldas , abrazando mi cintura .

Intente liberarme pero el no me soltó .

- por favor déjame … _ le dije débilmente .

- No puedo … no quiero … - Mordisqueo mi oreja .

Gemí de sorpresa al notar sus dientes en mi oreja , por que hacia eso después de todo lo que le había dicho , que estaba haciendo …

Como pude me aparte de el .

- ¿ por que has hecho eso Edward ? .- Pregunte acusadoramente .

Me miro con sus penetrantes ojos verdes .

- No lo se … - susurro .

Lo mire completamente atónita .

- No te entiendo … de verdad que me esfuerzo en intentar entender alguno de tus actos , pero no puedo .- No permitiría que me hiciera mas daño .

- Yo … quería intentar que no te separaras de mi … yo no quiero divorciarme .-

La respuesta me dejo de piedra .

Pero no era suficiente para convencerme .

- Tranquilo , no creo que el divorciarte de mi te suponga perdidas en tus negocios , incluso creo que tus amantes estarán mas que felices de volver a intentar ser la chica de una sola noche del señor Edward Cullen . Para ti serán todo ventajas Edward .- Yo también podía ser una cínica , el me había enseñado a serlo , había aprendido del mejor .

No lo vi , pero si lo sentí … de la manera mas primitiva en la que solo podía ser sentido .

Estaba estampada en su musculoso torso , estaba siendo besada como nunca me habían besado , estaba siendo tocada de la manera mas intima que podía ser tocada .

No podía despegarme de su abrazo , no podía separarme de sus labios , estaba completamente a su merced .

- Deja..uuummm .- No podía hablar , sus besos me lo impedían .

No quería que aquello terminara así , que terminara como esas reconciliaciones que teníamos , todas acababan en la cama , acariciándonos y amándonos de manera superficial .

No podía permitir que aquello acabara así , estaba harta de ser siempre la que sufriera .

Conseguí separarme de el , rápidamente me fui al salón y cogí las llaves de mi coche y el móvil .

- Mandare a alguien a buscar mis cosas mañana . Ni me llames ni nada , solo quiero hablar con tu abogado en cuanto inicies los tramites del divorcio. – Y Salí de aquella casa . Había llegado a mi limite .

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Edward pov :

Me quede ahí parado … solo ahí parado .

Se había ido … aquello no podía estar ocurriendo .

Quería el divorcio , ella quería separarse de mi … y yo sencillamente no podía aceparlo .

Había ido al despacho a calmarme y a tomar un trago , algo que me ayudara a aclarar mis ideas y pensar claramente en el siguiente paso a dar .

Ella no estaba feliz , no era feliz …

¿ Tan metido estaba en conservar mi caparazón que no me pare a mirar ni por un minuto que mi propia esposa era feliz ? .

¿ Tan cínico era que no era capaz de ver mas allá de mi mismo , de mis necesidades , de todo lo que estaba relacionado conmigo mismo ? .

La había hecho infeliz … ella lo había tolerado por que me amaba , nunca había ocultado sus sentimientos por mi … y yo me había valido de eso para no perderla como empleada , me había valido del matrimonio para retenerla a mi lado .

Mi madre ya me había avisado mas de una vez de esta actitud mía , que algún día me jugaría una mala pasada … Ahora agradecería haberla escuchado un poco .

Y ahora que iba a hacer …

¿ Como iba a hacer que ella volviera ? .

Tenia que ir detrás de ella …

No … no puedo ir detrás de ella , ¿ que le diría ? ¿ Que todo iba a cambiar ?

¿ Como iba a prometerle eso cuando mi corazón aun se hallaba en el pasado ?

Con esos pensamientos subí a mi cuarto .

Al entrar en la habitación todo me recordaba a ella .

¿ Seria capaz de olvidar a Bella e intentar hacer que mi matrimonio con Isabella funcionara?

No sabia que hacer … no sabia como actuar … no sabia a quien iba a recurrir .

Estaba distraído mirando la mesita de noche cuando me percate de una carpeta que sobresalía un poco de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche de Isabella .

Abrí el cajón y cogí la carpeta , en una de las esquinas venia la dirección de una agencia de detectives privados .

Abrí la carpeta y me quede atónito .

Había una foto mía de pequeño … en el parque de Folks . Esa foto se la di a Bella … no puede ser …

Aquello no podía ser verdad … no podía ser cierto …

Rápidamente empecé a mirar la declaración de Isabella … y estuve conteniendo el aliento hasta que llegue a una de las preguntas

`` ¿ Como solíais llamaros ? ´´

`` Yo lo llamaba Eddie y el me llamaba Bella ´´

Y en aquel precios momento note como mi corazón había desaparecido de mi pecho .

… ¿ Bella ? , ella era Bella …

Dios mio … ¿ Que es lo que he hecho ?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Bueno . El gran momento llegooooooo

Nuestro Eddie a descubierto que Isabella es Bella .

De aquí en adelante se aceptan apuestas sobre como afectara esto a la relación de nuestros protagonistas .

Tenia ganas de llegar a esta parte , y siento muchísimo que el cap sea corto , ya que solo me interesaba recrear la pelea y el acontecimiento en si , que ha sido el descubrimiento de Edward .

Asi que ahora quedan los capítulos de después , o sea . Ahora empiezan las preguntas de cómo conseguirá Edward que Bella le perdone , que sepa que el es Eddie y que no esta muerto .

Bueno , acepto sobornos , amenazas ,halagos , quejas sobre la longitud de los capítulos . ect ect . ect …


	11. Cap10 : Un lo siento no es suficiente

Bueno Buenooo , aquí estoy de nuevo ^^ .

¿ Que puedo decir de este ultimo cap ? 68 reviews , Yo aun estoy que no me lo creo . Es desde luego el capitulo mas exitoso que he escrito hasta la fecha .

Siento haber matado al pequeño Eddie , pero en mi defensa diré que era necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia . ¿ O creíais que seria tan fácil como que alguno de los dos descubriera que el otro era el amor de su niñez y todos felices ?

Pues siento sacaros de vuestra burbuja , Ahora empieza lo bueno .

Segundo punto : Ando muy preocupada por la salud de algunas lectoras . Según contabilice hay unos 10 infartos , 4 muertes y muchas enfermas entre vosotras . Así que mandarme mensajes para hacerme saber que estáis vivas .

Bueno , también una disculpa , siento que el cap anterior fuera cortito , pero es que veía muy absurdo rellenar con hechos innecesarios el trasfondo que tenia pensado para el . Además , como dice mi mama , lo mejor de lo mejor viene en dosis pequeñas .

Bueno , ya voy a dejar mis divagaciones a un lado y voy a ir al tema , que es la actualización .

Disfrutad ^^

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 10 : Por que un lo siento no es suficiente …**

**Edward pov :**

No sabia que decir…

No sabia que hacer …

No sabia nada …

Leí el informe de arriba abajo , reviví recuerdos que había enterrado dentro de mi .

El accidente de mis padres , la adopción por parte de los Cullen , mi vida después de aquello .

Y solo podía verme de una manera cínica , prepotente …

No me importaba herir a los demás , lo primero era yo . Y o por encima de las cosas , yo por encima de las necesidades de los demás .

Mo me reconocía , no reconocía al niño que fui , el niño que Bella recordaba , aquel que fue su apoyo moral , como ella fue lo mismo para mi .

¿ Como no me había dado cuenta de que era ella ?

Viendo la foto de Bella y la de la Bella adulta no podía creer que no hubiera visto el parecido .

Su timidez , su sencillez , su dulzura , su dedicación …

Leí ese informe una y otra vez , llegando siempre a la misma parte , mi supuesta muerte , la muerte del pequeño Eddie Anthony Masen , en el accidente .

En cierta manera morí aquel día , Todo mi mundo se derrumbó , perdí todo lo que era querido para mi . Cosas que sabia que jamás no iba a recuperar .

Pero lo mas doloroso sin duda ha sido esto , perder a Bella antes de saber incluso que la tenia . Y ahora la había perdido …

Ella me daba por muerto , ella odiaba al marido que la había estado tratando como un objeto durante los últimos 5 meses de nuestro ``matrimonio´´ .

Que gran farsa , que gran y grandísima farsa le he hecho pasar a Bella . Como la he hecho llorar , como la he tratado como si fuera de mi propiedad , como una criada a la que le di mi apellido para llevármela a la cama …

No puedo resistirlo …

Me duele el pecho …

Mi corazón se esta desgarrando por todo los recuerdos … por todo lo acontecido … por todo lo hecho …

¿ Y ahora que iba a hacer ?

Según este informe yo estaba muerto , Eddie Masen estaba muerto .

No le di demasiada importancia cuando estuve en el hospital , cuando El Dr Cullen me comento que el informe policía rezaba aquel hecho , que si quería de lo desmintiera . Y yo , estúpido de mi , le dije que daba igual , que lo dejara así , ya que iba a comenzar una nueva vida y no tenia a nadie que me reclamara , así que daba lo mismo .

Desde luego ahora me daría de bofetadas ante mi idiotez de entonces .

Pero no era momento de lamentarme …

Tenia que recuperar a Bella .

La necesitaba … Dios mío la amaba …

Ojala pueda reparar el daño que he causado …

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bella Pov **

Me había quedado aquella primera noche en casa de Alice y Jasper .

No quería hablar … no podía hablar .

¿ Dónde estaba mi corazón ?

Sentía un vacio en el pecho horrible , no pude dejar de llorar en toda la noche , los pobres Jasper y Alice se quedaron conmigo hasta que me tranquilice .

Dormite durante toda la mañana , ya que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche . Jasper y Alice se fueron a trabajar .

¿ Que habría estado haciendo mi marido ? .

¿ Habría ido a trabajar como si nada , considerando mi explosión de la anterior noche como una niñería y habría ido a trabajar como siempre ? .

Realmente me importaba un bledo lo que estuviera haciendo … o al menos me intento convencer que era así .

No iba a volver , no iba a caer de nuevo .

Quería el divorcio , quería recuperar mi vida … o al menos lo que me quedaba de ella .

Quería llorar por mi Eddie que ya no estaba conmigo .

Conseguí dormir algo a lo largo de la mañana . Una de la veces soñé con Eddie …

Me sentí tan feliz de soñar con el que no quería abrir los ojos .

El estaba allí … estaba como siempre … mas claro que nunca .

Volvía a acariciar mi cabeza , yo me arrodille a su altura . Era increíble lo claro que lo veía ahora que sabia lo que había pasado .

- ``¿ Que te pasa , mi amada Bella ?´´ .- Me preguntaba con gesto preocupado .

-`` Ya no estas conmigo … ya no estas en este mundo a mi lado … ¿ Que voy a hacer sin ti ahora ? ´´.- Le pregunte terriblemente triste .

Eddie me miraba extrañado .

- ``Bella , ¿ que te dice tu corazón sobre mi ? . ´´–

Cerré mis ojos un momento … y por un segundo lo vi claro .

-`` Estas aquí … conmigo … ´´- susurre .

- ``Entonces sigo vivo para ti , encuéntrame Bella , en cada cosa que hagas , en cada decisión que tomes … cuando encuentres a tu amor …´´-

Y me desperté .

No me había dado cuenta , llevaba allí no un día , si no dos semanas .

Llevaba dos semanas llorando por mi vida destrozada . Pero ya se acabo , debía parar de autodestruirme .

Tenia que comenzar a trazar planes , y lo primero era buscarme un abogado , tenia que comenzar con los tramites del divorcio .

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Edward se saliera con la suya .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tres meses después …

Bella Pov :

Playaaaaa

Sooolllll

Vacacioneeesssss .

Estaba en la casa de la playa de mi madre , su nuevo marido y mama me la han prestado mientras duran los tramites del divorcio.

Mi vida había dado un giro de 360º .

Edward intento varias veces ponerse en contacto conmigo durante aquellas primeras semanas , lo cual me hizo tomar la decisión de cambiar mi móvil .

También saque de mi banco de siempre todos mis ahorros , cerrando mi cuenta bancaria y abriendo una nueva en otro banco . así Edward no podría seguir mis movimientos financieros a través de la cuenta .

Un mes después comenzó el proceso de divorcio .

Para sorpresa de mi abogado le dije que no quería ningún bien material de mi marido , solo deseaba mi libertad .

Por supuesto como imagine Edward pensaba batallar por que la separación no se llevara a cabo . Pero eso era algo que me traía sin cuidado , en el momento en el que hallara otra preciosa nena a la que llevarse a la cama me olvidaría , me daría el divorcio y todos seriamos felices .

Me sorprendió bastante verlo tan cambiado la ultima vez que lo vi .

Estaba ojeroso , estaba retraído y solo me miraba , me miraba como si nunca me hubiera visto realmente . Mi explicación lógica era que debía estar aun atónito al ser yo la primera chica que le había puesto en una situación parecida .

La sesión había sido fructífera , al menos por mi parte .

Mi abogado era optimista con el hecho de que mi divorcio era casi un hecho , en parte gracias a la fama de mujeriego de mi marido . Pronto volvería a tener mi libertad . Estaba segura .

Seguía con mi trabajo en el colegio .

Ellos comprendieron mi situación con el tema de mi separación matrimonial , les rogué que me trataran como siempre , pero que solo pedía una cosa .

No quería que ellos le dijeran a Edward donde vivía yo en aquellos momentos .

Veía como día a día la relación entre Jacob y Nessie avanzaba .

Alguna que otra vez tenían sus riñas , pero siempre acudían a mi por separado , yo los escuchaba y los guiaba hacia su reconciliación .

Me recordaba tanto a la relación que teníamos Eddie y yo …

Encontré la tumba de los padres de Eddie , fui a llevarles flores .

Por lo que había averiguado el cuerpo de Eddie nunca fue hallado en el rio donde cayo el coche en el momento del accidente , así que al lado de la tumba de sus padres había una lapida conmemorativa con el nombre de Eddie . El cual se había desgastado del tiempo , borrándose el nombre completo , y quedando la abreviatura de su nombre y la fotografía .

Y llore al ver su cara sonriente mirarme a mi . No merecía este final … los dos merecíamos un final feliz … juntos .

Y ya nunca podría ser …

Solo me quedaba vivir por el , y lo haría … Cumpliría mi promesa , seria feliz por los dos .

Y entre trabajo , tramites de separación y amigos que no se despegaban de mi llego el verano .

Llame a mama y le pregunte si seria posible que ocupara la casa de la playa durante las vacaciones , ella y Phil no pusieron objeciones , ya que se encontraban de crucero en aquellos momentos y hasta octubre no volverían ,así que tenia total libertad para moverme por la casa .

Dedique los siguientes días a limpiar , hacer la compra y estudiar distintas viviendas a las afueras de la ciudad , no quería estar cerca de la ciudad , en un sitio fácil donde Edward pudiera encontrarme y atosigarme con sus motivos egoístas de por que deberíamos seguir casados , ya que según las leyes por las que se regia la sociedad en la que el se movía , era un completo escándalo que una mujer fuera la primera en separarse de su marido .

Desde luego algunos de ellos no entendían que estábamos en el siglo 21 , y mi dignidad como persona estaba por encima de su normas y etiquetas .

Adoraba la casa de la playa , cada día que pasaba allí me sentía con mas fuerzas de seguir adelante , de seguir trazando planes . De ser mas dueña que nunca de mi vida .

Sentí una libertad que hacia mucho que no experimentaba y eso ayudaba a mi corazón a sanar . Cosa que agradecí , aun notaba ese hueco vacio , pero se llenaba poco a poco .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Edward pov :

Si se pudiera describir de alguna manera la agonía que he pasado durante los últimos tres meses . Pero no , no se podía .

Era mi castigo .

Mi infierno .

Había destrozado todo lo que me había hecho feliz .

Había destruido mi matrimonio .

Casi destruyo a mi esposa … si es que aun la puedo seguir llamando así .

La carta de los abogados de Bella no tardo en llegar , solo tres semanas después de aquella discusión .

Quería el divorcio … y en cuanto la vi supe que lucharía con uñas y dientes por tenerlo .

Sorprendentemente no quiso ninguno de mis bienes en el acuerdo , aunque no se de que me sorprendo , ella nunca había sido ambiciosa , ni cuando era una niña y ahora que se había convertido en una mujer .

Aparte del divorcio en si , hubo cosas que llenaban mi tiempo, necesitaba desesperadamente llenarlo .No quería parar , sabia que si paraba me hundiría , y no podía permitirlo . tenia que recuperarla , tenia que hacerla ver que yo era Eddie .

Así que lo primero era demostrar que yo era Edward Anthony Masen .

Mi padre me ayudo mucho en ese sentido . Ya que gracias a su intervención fue fácil conseguir los permisos que me harían falta los próximos días .

Tuve que hacerle unas pruebas de ADN , aparte de exhumar el cuerpo de mi padre para poder obtener un cabello , y rezar por que este contuviera la información genética que me hacia falta . No quería llegar al extremo de tener que exhumar a mi madre para conseguir la valiosa información genética .

Al ir al cementerio llore .

Llore al ver e abandono al que estaban sometidos las tumbas en las que descansaban los restos mortales de mis padres , y la mía .

Debo reconocer que es toda una experiencia ver mi propia lapida al lado de la de mis padres . En el mismo estado de abandono .

En ese momento decidí que en cuanto terminaran las labores de exhumación un equipo se encargaría de adecentar las sepulturas . Mis padres no fueron los mejores padres del mundo , pero no se merecían lo que les había hecho . El olvido .

En aquellos días de transición descuide un poco la oficina , Jasper me cubrió amablemente .

Además de el obtenía información del objeto de mi amor , de mi hermosa Bella .

Ella paso los primeros días de manera similar a los míos , aunque imagino que ella los recordaría . Yo pase la mayor parte de ellos bebiendo , así que había lagunas que sabia que jamás podría recordar … y no sabia realmente si querría recordarlas .

Pero a las dos semanas comenzó a reponerse …

Comenzó a hacer su vida .

Lo mismo que yo comenzaba a cambiar la mía …

Aunque no sabia realmente donde me llevaría aquello .

¿ Seria capaz de recuperarla ? , ¿ De borrar todo el daño que le he hecho ? .

Ojala tuviera la inocencia del niño que fui , aquel que sabia leer los sentimientos de Bella , con el que Bella quería estar desde un principio .

Una de las decisiones que tomamos Jasper y yo era de delegar en los empleados pare del trabajo . La inmobiliaria iba viento en popa y Jasper deseaba dedicarle mas tiempo a su prometida . Al igual que yo haría con Bella en el caso de que consiguiera recuperarla .

Pero supe al ver aquel sobre que aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba .

Al abrirlo el mundo entero de detuvo para mi … había llegado lo que tanto había temido durante los últimos tres meses .

Era la sentencia en firme del divorcio .

Bella y yo estábamos oficialmente separados …

Y en ese momento solo supe que quería beber …

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

¿ Que os ha parecido el capituloooooo ?

Este es un poco más largo , digamos que es un capitulo de transición . Me interesaba hacerlo así , ya que quería hacer aparecer una moraleja : Cuanto mas quieras alejarte de tu pasado con mas fuerza reaparecerá cuando menos lo esperes .

Poco a poco se irán desvelando todas las incógnitas . Así que de espero con impaciencia todos los reviews con amenazas , halagos , sobornos y demás cosas que deseéis hacerme llegar .

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de Llave al corazón ^^ .


	12. Cap 11 :Y descubro que la vida sigue

Hola holaaaa :

Que felicidaaaddd , ¿ Que puedo decir ? , mas de 300 Reviews . No podéis ni imaginar lo feliz que soy , jamás creí que llegaría a tanto con tan solo 11 cap del fic . Ni podéis imaginaros la dicha … Así que de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos / as ( he descubierto que tengo lectores masculinos ) . Sois vosotros con vuestros comentarios , infartos , teorías ect … hacéis posible todo esto .

A las personas que me han pedido fanarts , que me comuniquen por mensaje cuales eran sus peticiones , por que mi ordenador ha sido formateado y he perdido el texto con los encargos . Así que por favor , quien me lo pidió que me diga de nuevo que quería que dibujara .

Hay gente que me ha odiado por haber hecho que Bella y Edward se divorcien , pero creerme que todo tiene su razón de ser y que al final seguro que hasta me lo agradecéis . De una unión forzada no puede salir nada bueno y Bella lo sabia .

Bueno , ya no retraso mas el momento , mas que nada por que hay muchas personas que han tenido ataques cardiacos , lo lamento de veras -_- .

Así que aquí teneiiiisssss …. Tachan Tachannnn .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 11 : Y descubro que la vida puede seguir sin ti .**

Bella Pov :

La carta llego , ya estábamos oficialmente divorciados .

Una parte de mi estaba feliz por como se había solucionado las cosas . Aquel matrimonio jamás debió de haberse celebrado , aunque mas vale haber amado y perdido que no haber amado . Yo podía seguir con aquella farsa de unión , si unión es un nombre mas adecuado que el de matrimonio .

Solo había amor por una parte y aquello no podía seguir asi , no sin que ninguno de los dos saliera herido . Como me ha pasado a mi .

Pero al menos ese primer paso esta ya solventado , ya me puedo dedicar a trazar planes , empezando por la mudanza a la casa de la playa de mi madre y Phil .

Inmediatamente después de haber recibido la carta del juzgado llame a mi madre , la cual estaba ahora en Londres , y les comente a ella y a Phil que me gustaría comprarles la casa de la playa .

En un principio se mostraron algo reacios a que viviera en un sitio que solía estar tan aislado en la época del año en la que estábamos .

Yo la convencí de que en aquellos momentos era lo mejor para mi , aquel sitio me sanaba las heridas que Edward me había infringido , ese sitio me relajaba . estar así de aislada era lo que necesitaba y así se lo expuse a mi madre . Ella no encontró motivos para contradecir mis argumentos , y después de hablarlo con Phil , decidieron venderme la casa a mitad del precio que les había costado a ellos .

Fue otra semana atareada de papeleos para poner la casa a mi nombre y luego dos meses para , con la ayuda de Alice , decorarla mas alegremente , con todos aguamarina y marrones otoñales .

Las cosas en el terreno laboral tampoco me iban nada mal .

Me habían renovado el contrato y ahora trabajaba todos los días , no solo como psicóloga infantil y orientadora , sino para asesorar a profesores sobre como tratar mejor a los alumnos y conseguir explotar su potencial .

En los recreos Nessie y Jacob siempre venían a mi despacho a buscarme , luego nos íbamos debajo de un árbol y allí tomábamos el desayuno , incluso había varios días en que algunos de los mas pequeños también se venían a desayunar con nosotros .

Todos me contaban batallitas , el como les iba las clases y lo maravillosos que eran sus padres .

Todos tenían alguna historia que contar … y sabían que yo siempre los escucharía .

Los padres estaban encantados con la actitud que tenían ahora sus hijos , ya que se les daba mejor expresar sus sentimientos y habían mejorado en la escuela , aparte de que ahora , mas que nunca , podían confiar en sus padres si tenían algún problema .

En general todo iba bien … normal … como debería ir cuando la vida se porta bien contigo .

Yo entendí esto como una especie de señal divina . Aquella era mi recompensa .

Eddie debía de estar ayudándome estuviera donde estuviera , eso era para mi la explicación mas sencilla y en la que mas me gustaba creer .

Un día decidí que quería escribirle una carta . Sabia de sobra que el no podría leerla , aunque había una parte de mi tenia la sensación de que , si escribía esa carta , a él le llegaría , que el podría leerla … no sabría explicar ese sensación , lo único que sabia es que quería escribirla .

Me senté en mi escritorio .

Al principio dude entre escribirla en el ordenador o a mano . Entonces me decidí por la carta a mano , así Eddie podría reconocer mi letra , aunque esta haya cambiado a lo largo de los años .

Cogí un hermoso bolígrafo que me había regalado Jasper y comencé a escribir en aquel papel perfumado que Alice me había regalado , de los mismos tonos que las paredes del despacho , con motivos de hojas otoñales en la esquina inferior del papel .

Y comencé a escribir .

Puse todo mi corazón en ella , me llevo varios intentos en que me quedara como yo quería que quedara .

Trasmitía lo que mi corazón sentía en aquel momento, plasme con las palabras que yo creía adecuada .

Luego la leí en voz alta , y lagrimas calientes surcaron mi rostro .

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta .

Me limpie la cara y fui hacia la puerta , mire por la mirilla de la misma . Y había una pareja a la que no conocía de nada .

- ¿ Quien llama ? .- Pregunte con cautela , recordando lo que me había dicho mi mama sobre lo aislado del lugar .

- Hola , somos tus nuevos vecinos de la casa de al lado .- Gritaron las dos personas que había en la puerta .

Abrí la puerta con cautela , allí delante había una pareja que sonreía mucho , con una cesta de lo que me parecían magdalenas , al menos el olor que me llegaba era de eso .

- Hola .- Salude a la alegre pareja .

- Hola , yo soy Kate y este es mi marido Garrett , hemos comprado la casa contigua a la tuya y aquí estamos mirando si había algún vecino por la zona . Nos alegramos de ver que hay alguien viviendo en esta casa , así no nos sentimos tan solos .- Sonrió Kate .

- Además de que me quedo tranquilo al saber que Kate no estará sola aquí cuando me vaya a trabajar .- Añadió Garrett .

Yo sonreía , me habían caído bien , así que decidí presentarme .

- Yo soy Isabella Swan .- Se me hacia raro oírme pronunciar mi apellido de soltera , pero me acabaría acostumbrado .

Les estreche la mano a los dos , eran muy simpáticos y vivos , la verdad es que era un alivio contar al fin con algún vecino con quien poder hablar .

- Veníamos a traerte este regalito , las ha hecho Garrett , es chef .- sonrió Kate , entregándome la cesta con las magdalenas . Las cuales olían de maravilla .

- Pasad , no os quedéis en la puerta , hace frio .- Me aparte y les deje espacio para que entraran al salón .

- Muchas gracias . –

Nos fuimos al salón , allí Kate se quedo maravillada de la decoración del mismo , en aquel momento me di cuenta de que Kate estaba embarazada .

- Vaya , ¿ De cuanto estas ? .-

Kate acaricio su vientre dulcemente .

- De siete meses , es un niño ^^ .- Sonrió felizmente .

- Muchísimas felicidades a los dos .- Dije .- ¿ Os apetece quedaros a cenar ? , Así os recompenso por las magdalenas .-

- Claro , será un honor .- Acepto Garrett .- Dejadme que cocine , así Bella podrá disfrutar de mis comidas .- Sonrió .

- Bueno , esta bien .- acepte .

Los tres nos fuimos a la cocina mientras Garrett se movía por la misma con maestría por la cocina .

Y por primera vez vi que me iba a recuperar , no solo eso , estaba casi curada .

Los malos tragos se iban por la ventana y dejaban paso a los buenos momentos . Me di cuenta de que podría crear nuevos recuerdos .. sin dejar de lado los buenos del pasado .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

Estaba ante la tumba de Eddie .

Estaba sorprendida , la tumba estaba ahora en muy buen estado , no solo eso , incluso la de los señores Masen estaban también , ¿ Quien las habría adecentado ? .

Estuve un rato hablando con la tumba de Eddie , me sentía como si el pudiera escucharme y eso en cierta manera me consolaba .

Deje la carta junto a un pequeño ramo de flores que Kate tenia en su jardín .

Me levante del suelo y eche un ultimo vistazo a la tumba de mi amigo .

¿ Por que Dios siempre se llevaba a los mas buenos con ellos ? .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Edward Pov :

Alguien había estado en la tumba de mis padres .

Había flores frescas en la tumba del pequeño Eddie , y entre ese pequeño ramillete un sobre .

Cogí en mis manos el ramillete de lilas y desenrede el pequeño sobre .

Abrí el sobre y saque la hoja de papel que había en su interior .

Olí la hoja , tenia el aroma de las lilas y de la propia Bella impregnado en el papel .

Dios mío como había echado ese olor de menos los últimos tres meses , como había extrañado su presencia en la casa , a mi lado en la cama , levantarme y oler su champú en la funda de la almohada , olerlo directamente de su piel y sus cabellos .

La añoraba tanto .

Ya la había añorado de niño , después enterré esos sentimientos cuando la separaron de mi , y ahora resurgen y amenazan con hundirme en un mar de pena .

Lo único que me daba fuerzas era pensar que en dos semanas mas tendría los resultados definitivos del ADN , así podría ir al juzgado a demostrar que yo soy Edward Masen , que sigo vivo .

Así podría ir a buscarla y suplicar de rodillas si era necesario que volviera a mi , demostrarle que sigo siendo yo , Eddie , que me tiene incondicional e irrevocablemente a sus pies .

Deseaba decirle tantas cosas …

Me senté en el césped y abrí la carta , sin duda era su letra , la cual se había vuelto mas hermosa desde la ultima vez que viera algo escrito por ella .

Comencé a leerla .

_Querido Eddie Masen :_

_Vaya , que formal ha sonado ese saludo verdad ._

_Bueno , hay un motivo , así te llame la primera vez que nos presentamos , cuando éramos solos dos niños necesitados de amor , amor que encontramos estando juntos ._

_Tu me curaste cielo , tu me diste metas y las fuerzas necesarias para alcanzarlas , tu me diste tu amor , comprensión , me diste tanto amor mío . No es justo que no puedas mirar con tus propios ojos en lo que me convertí ._

_Solo me avergüenzo de una cosa , haberme casado con un hombre el cual no me amaba . Hay te habrías decepcionado conmigo , ya que siempre me decías que me casara por amor , que si no sufriría el mismo martirio que mis padres . Se que te habría escuchado , tu eras el único que velaba por mi bienestar ._

_No se donde estarás ahora , en que nube te subes para ver como me van las cosas , si están tus padres contigo y si ellos te prestan la mas atención ahora que estáis allí arriba ._

_A veces miro el cielo , levanto las manos hasta el cielo , y me hace pensar lo cerca y a la vez lo lejos que esta de mi , de lo cercano que te siento algunas veces . No puedo verte , pero estas en mis sueños , en mis sentimientos y en mis pensamientos ._

_Se que tu me dirías que siga adelante y que te recuerde con cariño …_

_Pero no puedo evitar comparar a los otros hombres contigo ._

_Se que cuando estén las heridas mas sanadas podre ser capaz de encontrar de nuevo el amor , y en eso espero que me eches una mano desde ahí arriba ._

_Dime , ¿ Existe Cupido ? _

_Si la respuesta es afirmativa dile que por favor me reserve un amor lo mas parecido a ti , un hombre que sea capaz de cuidarme como tu lo hacías ._

_Dios mío Eddie , es tan difícil escribir esto y saber que no lo podrás leer …_

_¿ Por que el destino te aparto de mi ? ._

_¿ por que se llevo a mi amor ?_

_Podríamos haber sido tan felices … No es justo . Podríamos estar ahora casados , incluso haber formado una familia , y no escribiendo esta carta en la cual te abro mi corazón , la cual se que no recibirá respuesta por que tu estas demasiado lejos de mi como para poder leerla ._

_Se que no querrías que me enfadara , pero es inevitable algunas veces , cuando no te tengo conmigo amor mío ._

_Pero la vida sigue , eso es de lo que me di cuenta al escribir esta carta ._

_Siempre estarás ahí , nada cambiara ese hecho jamás , no concibo mi vida si no estas en ella como has estado siempre , ya estés activa o pasivamente ._

_Pero ahora se que puedo construir nuevos recuerdos con las herramientas que tu me diste cuando éramos niños . Seré feliz por ti y viviré por los dos ._

_Solo espero que seas feliz estés donde estés … y que de algún modo sigas ayudándome como lo has hecho hasta ahora , a seguir adelante con las cosas que tengo y en definitiva … a ser feliz ._

_Para siempre :_

_Isabella '' Bella '' Swan _

Las lagrimas caían en la hoja de papel .

Mis lagrimas caían en ese pedazo de papel en el cual Bella había vuelto a abrirme su corazón , había hablado con Eddie , y había conseguido al fin verme en esa carta .

Me había perdido todos estos años y no sabia a cuanto ascendía el mal que había hecho a mis seres queridos , mas que nada a ella .

Me levante de la tumba , llevando conmigo la carta y dejado ahí el sobre , no podía arriesgarme a que se diera cuenta de que se la habían llevado .

Ojala sepa disculparme , pero necesito tener ese trozo de papel para recordarme quien era , quien soy y quien quiero volver a ser .

Espera , mi vida , mi amor … volveré a estar cerca de ti … pronto .

Solo espero que seas capaz de perdonarme .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , ¿ Que os ha parecido el nuevo capitulo ?

Me ha quedado muy nostálgico la verdad , pero es la transición de Bella y Edward , ambos se están reencontrando con sus mas primarios sentimientos , los sentimientos inocentes que crecieron en sus corazones cuando eran pequeños . Espero de corazón que les guste este capitulo .

Mientras tanto tengo una primicia que darles a mis lectores .

Estoy escribiendo las ideas para un nuevo fic de Crepúsculo ^^ . Así es , en cuanto termine Llave al corazón habrá otro fic muy pronto en mi perfil .

De momento solo daré el nombre , y que será un Edward & Bella en versión humana de nuevo ^^ , volverá a ser mature para regocijo de las fans de este genero XD .

Vale , el fic se llamara : De Nueve a Cinco

Ya diciendo esto algunos podrían adivinar algo del argumento , ¿ No ?

Bueno , pues aquí me despido ^^ , estoy desenado leer vuestras reviews , y por favor , a las de los infartos os digo que os cuidéis mucho , si no a este paso no vais a llegar al final del fic XD .


	13. Cap 12 : Se descubre la verdad

Hola queridos/as fans de este vuestro fic :

Bueno , Hoy ha sido el día en el que me han iniciado en la literatura romántica/erótica , me han regalado un libro que se llama La Mujer de Gabriel de Robín Schone . Solo voy por los primeros capítulos , pero la verdad es que tiene muy buena pinta , así que si me gusta buscare mas títulos de este genero y me instruiré un poco en el genero .

En cuanto al hecho de haber anunciado la semana pasada que iba a publicar en breve mi ultimo fic , he decidido retrasar su publicación , por que este me esta resultando mucho mas complejo de escribir y quiero tener al menos 5 o 6 capítulos adelantados antes de animarme a publicarlo , ya que la intención es mejorar lo que para mi ya es difícil de mejorar , que es el éxito de este fic , ya que si Dios quiere esta noche al publicar esto superare las 400 visitas , impensable para esta novatilla que consiguiera estas cifras .

Por eso he decidido tomar esta decisión , quiero ofreceros lo mejor de lo mejor , es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradeceros todo el apoyo que me estáis brindando .

Pero no os inquietéis , que retrase esta historia no quiere decir que no vaya a publicar otra , así que me animare a continuar un fic que había comenzado al mismo tiempo que Llave al corazón , es una comedia romántica llamada Un Chico Ideal .

Quiero ver si consigo al menos tener el mismo éxito con esta mini historia de 12 Cap. que con la primera que escribí , Solo Amigos .

Pero esta historia vendrá cuando acabe Llave al corazón , la cual ya considero mi best seller y la cual estoy adorando escribir . Y que a vosotros os este gustando tanto .

Bueno bueno , que ya se me ha ido la olla hablando y vosotros queréis acción XD .

Pues nada , pues aquí esta para goce de mis fans un nuevo cap de ; Llave al corazón .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 12 : Revelaciones , se descubre la verdad .**

Bella Pov :

Ya habían pasado 6 meses mas desde que recupere mi libertad .

Pero a pesar de eso aun me sentía presa del amor , había llorado mucho a Eddie , iba cada dos semanas a ver su lapida , hablaba con el y rogaba al cielo por que el dolor por su perdida disminuyera un poco .

Pero el cielo solo la escuchaba a veces .

Bueno , de momento debía contentarse con eso . Sabia que poco a poco seguiría sanando .

Una mañana su fregadero había decidido , genial , ahora tendría que llamar a un fontanero .

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta .

- ¿ Si ? .-

- Soy Garrett .-

Fui a abrir la puerta , allí estaba Garrett con una taza en la mano .

- Bella , dime por Dios si tienes virutas de chocolate , Kate tiene un antojo de virutas de chocolate y hoy domingo es muy difícil encontrar algún sitio abierto por ahí que me las venda .-

- Has tenido suerte , tengo virutas de chocolate ^^ .-

Garrett entro en la cocina conmigo , en ese momento se fijo en el fregadero .

- ¿ Que le pasa a tu fregadero ? – Pregunto confuso .

- Que se ha averiado el triturador de basuras que trae , llevo un rato llamando fontaneros de esos de 24 horas los siete días , pero no encuentro ninguno . Supongo que estarán en la playa .-

-¿ Quieres que le eche un vistazo ? , soy bastante manitas en estas cosas .- Me ofreció .

- ¿ De verdad ? – La esperanza de tener fregadero de nuevo renacía en mi .

- Claro , sin problemas , llamare a Kate para que se venga aquí contigo mientras arreglo esto , así se podrá poner hasta las orejas de chocolate , lo considerare el pago por mis servicios XD .-

No pude evitar reírme , desde luego Kate y Garrett eran un encanto con todas las letras , unos fabulosos amigos , como Alice y Jasper . No se como hubiera conseguido todo esto sin ellos .

Kate se presento en casa , ya tenia andares torpes , ya que la semana siguiente ya salía de cuentas .

Era una niña , y según me habían dicho la llamarían Isabella , como yo . En honor a la única persona que le abrió la puerta aquella primera noche en la que llegaron , les ofreció una cena caliente y les presento a su otra pareja amiga .

Alice y Kate habían hecho muy buenas migas nada mas conocerse , siendo Alice la que prácticamente le había comprado casi todo el aguar de niña a Kate .

Alice también estaba decorando la habitación del bebe en casa de Kate y Garrett , así que casi todos los fines de semana los pasábamos aquí en mi casa .

Pero este fin de semana no , ya que Jasper se había llevado a Alice a un romántico viaje de 10 días a Paris .

Alice no lo sabia , pero yo ya si , Jasper le iba a proponer matrimonio .

Jasper evitaba hablarme de Edward , cosa que le agradecía , pero había veces en las cuales no podía evitar recordarlo , preguntarme como esta y si se estaba cuidando , en definitiva en como le iba la vida .

Solía ver con asiduidad las revistas del corazón , y me sorprendió el no ver a Edward encabezando mas publicaciones de la prensa rosa de la ciudad .

Por eso a veces me moría por preguntarle por el .

Pero luego recuerdo por todo lo que me hizo pasar y se me quitaban todas las ganas de saber de el . La vida me iba mucho mejor si no sabia nada de el .

Mientras hablaba con Kate sobre cosas intrascendentes esta fue un momento al baño . En ese momento llamaron a la puerta .

Garrett se había quitado la camiseta para trabajar mejor en el fregadero , paso por el salón y fue a abrir .

Y en aquel momento lo vi … bueno , no lo vi , mas bien lo intuí , al notar mi corazón reparado .

Pero no podía ser … pero ese olor … su voz …

- Perdóneme , ¿ Vive aquí Isabella Swan ? –

- Si un momento .- Entonces Garrett añadió el mote con el que nos llamaba a todas .- Cariño te están buscando .-

Las piernas tardaron en responderme , pero debía guardar las apariencias por Garrett y Kate , ninguno de los dos sabia que el era mi ex marido , y prefería que siguiera siendo así .

Fui hasta la entrada , pero no estaba preparada para lo que iba a ver .

¿ Que le pasaba a Edward ?

No me hizo falta ni que hablara para ver que se había producido un cambio enorme en el . Lo veía … ¿ Roto ? .

Pero aquello no podía ser .

Tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando allí .

El no me vio hasta que no estuve delante suya .

- Hola .- Intente que sonara lo mas natural posible .

- Hola Isabella .- Parecía nervioso .- Cu … cuanto tiempo sin verte .-

- Si , ha pasado tiempo .- Suspire con nostalgia .

- Te veo muy bien .-

- Bueno , no me puedo quejar .-

Desde luego aquella era la charla mas imbécil que había tenido en mi vida , notaba por el tono de su voz que quería hablarme de algo mas importante , pero no quería que entrara en mi casa , no quería que invadiera mi espacio vital , un espacio en el cual no había cabida para su esencia . Bien sabia yo lo adicta que era a ese hombre .

Pero no volvería a caer .

Jamás .

Se lo había prometido a Eddie y no le fallaría .

- ¿ Quieres dar un paseo ? .-

- Si .- respondió sin dudar .

Entre un momento a buscar un jersey ligero , ya que aun refrescaba a principios de Junio .

- Garrett , volveré en un ratooooo .- Grite desde la entrada .

- De acuerdo , tráete teeeeee .- Grito Garrett desde la cocina .

- Vale .- Cerré la puerta tras de mi .

Estuvimos un rato andando por la playa casi vacía , ya que solo había una pareja de mayores paseando a su perro y unos niños haciendo los primeros castillos de la temporada veraniega .

- ¿Que te trae por aquí ? .- Pregunte después de un rato .

- Bueno … yo … - Comenzó inseguro , ¿ Que le pasaba ? . – Isabella , yo quería pedirte perdón . Yo … yo solo te lo pido , no concibo si quiera que tu me puedas perdonar después de todo el daño que te he hecho . Pero debía al menos intentarlo … aunque se que ya es muy tarde . –

- ¿ Y por que ahora Edward ? .- Pregunte un poco sorprendida por la acidez que había en mi voz .

- Por que me paso algo que me hizo ver la clase de monstruo en el que me he convertido . Como ya te he dicho , no imploro tu perdón por que se que no me lo merezco para nada . Pero si quiero poder hacer frente a los siguiente que te voy a decir … y quiero que me juzgues luego . No busco tu perdón … pero espero traerte algo de paz a tu vida .-

Lo miraba extrañada , ¿ Pero que esta pasando aquí , que era lo que me iba a decir ?.

No sabría decir por que , pero mi corazón me decía que lo que me contara ahora iba a ser muy decisivo en mi vida .

Continuamos andando por la playa , ahora habíamos ralentizado el paso , así podría centrarme

En lo que me iba a contar .

Edward se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar .

- ¿ Recuerdas el día que tuvimos la pelea ? .-

- Si .- Para que negar que no recordaba aquel día .

- Cuanto tu te fuiste dejaste a la vista una carpeta de un detective privado .-

- Si , estaba buscando a un amigo mío de la infancia , agradecería que me devolvieras esa carpeta , dentro tengo una foto que quiero recuperar .-

- Si , te la devolveré en cuanto me escuches , hay algo que debo contarte y es muy serio sobre esa investigación .-

No podía saber en aquel momento por que mi corazón latía tan furiosamente en mi pecho , ¿ Por que sentía que lo que me iba a revelar Edward era algo de vital importancia para mi ? .

- Dime que es …-

- Leí todo el informe … y había muchas cosas que el detective ni las autoridades sabían y que era imposible averiguar … hasta ahora .-

- ¿ De que estas hablando ? .-

- Eddie esta vivo … - Me miro a los ojos .

Mi corazón se paro durante unos instantes …

¿ Vivo?? , Mi Eddie estaba vivo …

- ¿ Como … como sabes tu eso ? .-

Me miro con la mirada mas triste que había visto jamás en sus ojos , provocando que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor por verlo así .

- Yo soy Eddie Masen …-

Y el mundo se detuvo … no existía nada a mi alrededor .

No podía ser … no podía ser aquello cierto …

- No … no … Tu Eres Edward Cullen … ¿ por que estas diciendo esto ? , ¡ Por que dices esoooo ¡!!!! , Ni se te ocurra mancillar el nombre de Eddie para tus propósitos !!! –

Edward volvió la cara como si lo hubiera abofeteado .

Era lo que tenia ganas de hacer , darle una buena bofetada por violar de esta manera la memoria de mi Eddie .

- No es ninguna mentira Bella . Mi nombre completo Era Edward Anthony Masen . Mi madre se llamaba Elisabeth y mi padre Edward , el era abogado y mama disfrutaba haciendo eventos para la alta sociedad de Folks . Te conocí a ti , Bella , en el parque de la ciudad . Estabas llorando por que tus padres se habían vuelto a pelear . Y nos hicimos amigos … y ya no me pude olvidar de ti … - Lo decía con tanta emoción .

- ¿ Y … y que paso para que cambiaras así el apellido y las autoridades te dieran por muerto ? .- Pregunte aun en estado de Shock . Aquello no estaba pasando .

- Al poco de irte tu de Folks , a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en Boston en un importante Buffet de abogados . Cuando estábamos trasladándonos a la ciudad papa se salió de la carretera … caímos al rio . Yo no caí al rio por que antes había salido disparado del coche a causa del golpe que recibió el coche al romper el quitamiedos de la autopista . El coche cayo al rio y mis padres murieron . –

Escuchaba aquello , atónita … estaba dando detalles que solo el verdadero Eddie podía dar ….

- En el hospital conocí al que seria mi padre adoptivo , Carlisle Cullen . El me informo de que la policía me había dado por muerto y que necesitaba que declarara que yo era Edward Anthony Masen . Yo le dije que no hacia falta , que como el me iba Adoptar no hacia falta , ya que al fin y al cabo nadie me buscaría … que equivocado estaba .Nunca imagine que años después me volvería a encontrar con la chica que me había robado el corazón cuando solo era un niño de diez años . –

Estaba demasiado atónita , había tantas preguntas que tenia que hacerle , todas pugnaban por salir … aunque solo salió una .

- ¿ En todo momento desde que me contrataste sabias quien era ? .-

- No , para nada , de ti solo sabia que eras mi frágil Bella . No conocía tu nombre completo ni que había sido de ti , apena sabia nada de ti cuando me enamore tan locamente … como sigo estándolo ahora amor mío … yo … - No podía continuar .

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , aquello no podía ser real , no podía asociar aquel hombre a mi Eddie .

Pero al mirarlo a la cara , ahora con esa verdad revelada , lo veía …

Veía sus ojos verdes , sus rasgos , veía sus tonos cobrizos … y supe que todo lo que me había dicho era verdad … al menos mi corazón lo sabia … mi mente tenia otros planes .

- ¿ Y por que me revelas esto ahora ? , ¿ Con que fin ? .-

Me miro .

- Por que te necesito en mi vida … por que tu y solo tu sabe quien soy realmente … Por que te amo mi adorada Bella . Por que he suspirado por ti desde que te conocí cuando éramos niños …-

- ¿ Entonces por que me obligaste a casarme contigo ? –

- Por que en aquel entonces creía que era una simple atracción física , era una novedad , la primera chica que se me resistía desde la universidad . Y te quería a toda costa en mi cama … en eso pensaba mi cabeza … pero ahora se que eso ocurrió por que mi corazón de alguna manera te reconoció , reconoció que tu eras Bella . Lo mismo que el tuyo , en cierta manera , reconoció que yo era Eddie . Bella … ojala pudiera borrar todo lo que he hecho … no solo a ti , si no a todas las personas a las cuales les he hecho un daño irreparable . ..-

- Es muy tarde para arrepentirte por lo que has hecho , ¿ No ? .-

- Lo se … yo … -

- ¿ Y ahora que se que tu eres Eddie que crees que hare ? .-

Edward me miro con tristeza .

- ¿ Que te dice el corazón ? .- Me pregunto .

Lo mire , mi corazón … yo en aquel momento tenia un lio de sentimientos dentro de mi que no me aclaraba , estaba completamente abrumada … pero el saber la verdad , al menos para mi cabeza … no era suficiente .

- Que el saber la verdad no cambia el hecho de que me has destrozado como persona y como ser querido . No puedo ni estar cerca de ti sin que me duela , sin que mi corazón se destruya por momentos . Una vez te quise … pero tu solito te has encargado de matar ese amor . No puedo Edward … soy incapaz de perdonarte por lo que me has hecho .-

Dios mío , ¿ Había sido yo la que había dicho aquellas palabras tan crueles ? .

Edward solo me miro , con emoción contenida al principio … pero ahora … ahora estaba tan roto como yo .

- No te culpo , me he convertido en un ser al que eres incapaz de perdonar o amar de nuevo como antaño . Imagino que este es mi castigo por todo lo que he hecho , por lo cínico que he sido y por las personas a las que he destruido . – Estaba tartamudeando , como si contuviera las lagrimas . – Bu .. bueno … entonces ya no hay nada mas de lo que debamos hablar … - Bajo la cabeza .- Te mandare el informe en unos días . Gracias por haberme escuchado .-

Y se alejo de allí corriendo .

Y en aquel momento me derrumbe , llore como no había llorado en mi vida .

¿ Por que le había dicho eso ?

¿ Era para vengarme por lo que me había hecho ?

¿ Quería hacerlo sufrir como el me había hecho sufrir a mi ?

¿ O simplemente ha sido la respuesta de mi cabeza para que mi corazón pueda procesar todo lo que me ha sido revelado hoy y así tomar una decisión ? .

Aunque ya no hacia falta … lo había echado a patadas de mi vida . Al hombre que era mi vida .

¿ Dios mío que iba a hacer ?

¿ Seria capaz de perdonarlo sabiendo lo que se ahora ? .

¿ Seria reparable el daño que le acababa de infringir al hombre al que mas he amado en toda mi vida ?

Lo único que sabia es que aquellos días iban a ser decisivos en nuestras vidas y necesitaba averiguar si seria capaz de perdonarlo .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooooo

La verdad ha sido reveladaaaaaaaaaa .

Al fin Bella y Eddie saben quienes son .

Deciros que el próximo capitulo será el ultimo , y después de este habrá dos capítulos extras con el prologo . Así que ya sabéis , contra mas reviewns reciba mas animara estaré y mas rápido escribiré .

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi .

Os juro que estoy muy emocionada después de escribir este capitulo , ya que se me encoje el corazón al ver como los papeles se han invertido tan dramáticamente y ahora es Bella la que es despiadada y Edward esta sufriendo las consecuencias de su propia crueldad .

Bueno bueno , que desvarió .

Chicos y chicos , en una semana nos vemos por aquí con el emocionante ultimo cap de Llave al corazón , espero con ansia sus reviews ^^

Nos leemos .


	14. Cap 13 : Llave a tu corazón

Hola holaaa :

¿ Como estáis ? . Aquí en España hay temporal y ahora mismo esta lloviendo muchísimo , así que estoy aquí en casita recluida , aunque como dicen unos amigos . Mantita y Wow , yo al wow no juego así que practico mantita y fic ^^ .

Pues después de 3 meses ( hay que ver como vuela el tiempo ) hoy escribo el ultimo capitulo de Llave al corazón .

Es triste terminar una historia , y mas como esta , la cual no solo he notado mi mejoría escribiendo sino que también vosotros , mis lectores , os ha gustado muchísimo . Habéis sufrido con Bella y después con Edward de los sufrimientos que alunas veces trae el amor , aunque ya es hora de que sean felices , ¿ No os parece ? .

Solo deciros que muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido , jamás de los jamases me hubiera imaginado que esta historia tendría este éxito . Así que de todo corazón muchísimas gracias . Nunca lo podre agradecer lo suficiente a aquellos que me han apoyado para seguir adelante con ella hasta este ultimo cap.

MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^ .

Y ahora , después de mucha espera …. Aquí tenéis el ultimo cap de Llave al corazón .

)()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 13 : Llave a tu corazón .**

Bella Pov :

Alice me llamo aquella noche , estaba muy feliz por que en el viaje Jasper le había propuesto matrimonio .

Yo ya lo sabia de antemano , pero tuve que fingir sorpresa ante la noticia . Desde luego tuve que hacer muy bien mi papel , ya que Alice no se percato de la nota de angustia que había en mi voz . Ya hacia una semana que Edward me había revelado que el era Eddie y aun estaba en estado de shock .

Al día siguiente recibí por mensajería no solo mi informe , si no el informe de la investigación complementaria que había hecho Edward , demostrando con pruebas de ADN que el era Eddie.

Pero no me hacia falta aquello para saber que era mi Eddie , la prueba mas irrefutable de todas fue una fotografía rota por la mitad de mi misma cuando era una niña , era la otra mitad de la foto que tenia yo de Eddie . En esa copia que había recibido estábamos ambos de pequeños tan sonrientes . Habíamos encontrado un motivo en esta vida que nos hacia sentirnos felices , nos habíamos encontrado por que éramos dos niños que necesitaban desesperadamente amor y lo habíamos encontrado .

Éramos el uno del otro , nosotros no necesitábamos llegar a una edad adulta para descubrir que lo que había entre los dos duraría para siempre .

Pero nos separaron antes de que pudiéramos siquiera darnos unas señas donde volver a encontrarnos .

Odie a mis padres por aquello durante tanto tiempo , ellos nunca se lo podrán imaginar .

Creo que lo sigo haciendo , por eso nuestra relación es tan distante .

Pero ya el pasado es pasado … y no se puede hacer nada por cambiarlo .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- ¡¿ Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ?! – Grito Alice .

- Edward es en realidad mi amor de la infancia , el que creía muerto .-

En el salón estábamos Garrett , Kate y Alice . Jasper estaba trabajando y llegaría mas tarde a cenar en mi casa . Yo les explique la historia completa a todos , todo lo que había sucedido a Garrett y Kate y poniendo al día a Alice .

Les enseñe las pruebas de la investigación y lo que había en los informes lo complemente con mis propios recuerdos .

Todos escucharon atentamente todo lo que contaba .

- ¿ Y que piensas hacer Bella ? .- Me pregunto Kate mientras acariciaba su barriguita , a la pobre se la veía bastante incomoda hoy y todos lo habíamos notado .

- No lo se Kate … sinceramente tengo un lio en mi cabeza y en mi corazón …-

- El que habla es tu miedo Bella .- Soltó Alice de repente .

- Estoy de acuerdo con la asesora de modas .- Asintió Garrett con los brazos cruzados sentado al lado de Kate .

No negaba de que algo de razón tenían en lo que me habían dicho , estaba aterrorizada por aquello . Tenia miedo al dolor , mas que nunca ahora que había tanto en juego . Era mi felicidad con el hombre al que amaba , del niño del que me había enamorado cuando era pequeña … del adulto que había conquistado mi corazón ahora , en la etapa de madurez de mi vida .

Entonces en aquel momento oímos un gemido de dolor proveniente de Kate .

Se había sentado mas recta en el sofá y se llevo la mano a su barriguita .

Y entonces pude verlo bien .

Había roto aguas en mi sofá .

Kate comenzó a recordar lo aprendido en las clases de parto sin dolor , y respiraba como se lo indicaba Garrett . Yo cogí mi móvil para llamar a una ambulancia , ya que Garrett no quería ir a coger su coche a su casa .

Pero tuvimos la verdadera suerte de que Jasper entrara en ese momento por la puerta de mi casa .

Rápidamente me acerque a el mientras Alice ayudaba a Garrett a mover a Kate .

- ¿ Que pasa aquí ? .- Jasper estaba descolocado .

- Kate ha roto aguas , hay que irse para el hospital ya , y tu vas a conducir .- le dije .

- ¿ Y tu coche ? .-

- Esta pasando la revisión de los dos años .- le indique .

- Vale , pues vamos a mi coche , ¿ Hay que recoger algo antes de irnos para el hospital?- Pregunto Jasper en el caminito de entrada a la cochera de mi casa .

- No , ya me acercáis luego cuando todo haya terminado por la cestita del bebe .- Le respondió Garrett .

Como pudimos nos apiñamos en el coche de Jasper , y pusimos rumbo al hospital a toda velocidad .

Debo decir que Jasper podía haber hecho carrera en la formula 1 , por que conducía de una manera suicida por la ciudad .

Rezamos para que no nos parara la policía … pero no tuvimos esa suerte.

Un agente de la ley nos hizo pararnos en la calzada , estábamos a 5 manzanas del hospital .

El agente golpeo con los mudillos la ventanilla del conductor .

- Se creerá usted muy gracioso yendo a 120 en plena ciudad , ya me puede ir dando una explicación convincente a este acto de temeridad al volante .- Comenzó el agente , que estaba con el bloc de notas de las multas en su mano esperando a que Jasper respondiera .

- Mi amiga esta de parto , puede verla usted mismo ahí atrás .- Indico Jasper nervioso .

Al policía no le hizo falta mas explicación , rápidamente indico que el iría delante con el coche patrulla para abrirles un pasillo libre de trafico hasta el hospital .

Jasper le dio las gracias y siguió las indicaciones que el agente le dio .

Para felicidad nuestra llegamos de una pieza y sin heridos al hospital .

Rápidamente se llevaron a Kate a maternidad para que fuera examinada y nos enteráramos de cuanto habría que esperar hasta que el bebe naciera .

Garrett no paraba de andar de arriba abajo por los pasillos de la planta de maternidad mientras llamaba a sus padres avisando del acontecimiento .

Los padres de Garrett y Kate Vivian en Oregón y tendría que venir volando hasta California , así que estimaban que llegarían cuando Kate estuviera dando a luz o ya nacida la criatura .

Mientras Garrett hablaba con ellos yo me fije en Jasper … y Jasper me estaba mirando a mi con gesto triste . ¿ por que me miraba así ?

Luego el se acerco a mi y pregunto .

- ¿ Puedo hablar contigo ? .-

- Claro .- Me levante del sillón .

- Vamos a tomar un café . ¿ Vienes cariño ? .- Le pregunto a Alice .

- No , me quedare aquí con Garrett antes de que acabe atropellando a algún inocente enfermo por los pasillos de tanto andar por ellos XD .- Sonrió Alice .

Al mirar a Alice tuve la sensación de que ella sabia algo de lo que Jasper iba a hablar conmigo . La pequeña adivina entraba en acción mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su prometido .

Así que nos fuimos de la sala de espera en dirección a la cafetería .

Una vez allí nos sentamos , Jasper trajo dos cafés y nos sentamos en una de las mesas mas apartadas de la sala . Se aclaro la garganta y me miro .

- Me estas dando miedo , ¿ Sabes ? .- Comencé a decir para restar tensión en el ambiente .

- Perdóname , pero la preocupación por Edward me tiene en vilo .-

- ¿ Que le pasa ? .- Pregunte con un sentimiento de angustia atenazando mi corazón .

- Se ha rendido Bella … - Jasper soltó esas palabras con la preocupación escrita en su cara .

Yo miraba a Jasper mientras intentaba asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo . ¿ Edward rindiéndose ? . Aquello no era posible .

- ¿ Como que rendido Jasper ? .- Pregunte , pero me faltaba el aire . La presión se acentuaba mas en mi pecho .

- Ya no es aquel egocéntrico que conociste Bella , es una persona que esta hundida por la perdida de su único y verdadero amor . Hoy no he estado trabajando como cree Alice . He estado en su casa con el … me lo ha contado todo . Y sinceramente … se que tienes motivos de sobra para odiarlo por lo que te ha hecho … Pero …-

- ¿ Pero que ? .- Pregunte de nuevo , sintiendo como mi corazón clamaba por ir a donde estaba el .

- El te ama y se que te amara siempre … y ojala algún día seas capaz de perdonarlo por todo lo que te hizo .-

Ese algún día ya había llegado , me iba a saber mal no estar presente en el hospital cuando el bebe de Kate viniera al mundo … pero Edward me necesitaba . Tenia que rescatarlo como el me había rescatado en ese paquee cuando éramos niños , cuando me enseño que el amor existía . Tenia que ir con el , no podíamos seguir así o íbamos a acabar los dos destruidos para siempre . Éramos el uno para el otro y tenia que decírselo .

- Jasper , llévame a su casa . Discúlpame con Kate y Garrett , pero debo ir con el … me necesita .- Le dije llena de determinación .

A Jasper le cambio el gesto .

Nos levantamos de la mesa y pago las cafés .

No pasamos por maternidad , directamente fuimos a su coche y me llevo rápidamente a casa de Edward .

Una vez en la entrada le di las gracias y le dije que le aparecería por el hospital en cuanto hablara con Edward , si el bebe nacía antes que me mandara un mensaje de texto .

Y levantando una polvacera por el camino de salida de la mansión se fue mi amigo .

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba , la mansión de Edward .

Y pude sentir su esencia …

En el bolso llevaba aun la llave de entrada de la casa , así que la use , no quería que el se diera cuenta de que estaba allí … aun no .

Utilice la llave y entre en la casa con todo el silencio que fui capaz . Cerré con cuidado la puerta y me puse a buscarlo .

No tuve que ir muy lejos , estaba en su sofá en el salón , sentado al lado de la chimenea y con la cabeza mirando al suelo . Parecía que había estado … Llorando .

Jasper tenia razón al decirme que estaba preocupado por el . No tenia muy buen aspecto y seguramente no se había alimentado bien , estaba desaliñado , vestido con una camisa blanca y unos jeans gastados .

Se le veía tan hundido … como había estado yo …

Mi corazón latía de nuevo … estaba completo … ya no podía negarlo mas .

Mi sitio en el mundo estaba con el … Y ya era hora de que lo tuviera .

- Hola … - susurre en su dirección . Llamando su atención .

Edward se sobresalto al oír mi voz , al volverse vi algo que me quito el aliento .

Su mirada … en su mirada había pena … pero también esperanza … como en la mía cuando lo miraba a el .

Y pude ver a mi Eddie en sus fracciones , al fin estábamos donde debíamos estar .

Quería estar con el .

Me acerque a la chimenea y me senté a su lado , estuvimos un rato mirando el suelo . Pero mirando al suelo no íbamos a solucionar nada , así que me atrevía ser yo la que mirara primero a los ojos de Edward y empezara a hablar .

- He estado dándole muchas vueltas a todo lo que nos ha pasado durante este tiempo Edward , ha sido Jasper el que me ha ayudado a tomar esta decisión … bueno el solo me aconsejo , la decisión estaba tomada mucho antes de que yo me diera cuenta aquel día en la playa … yo …-

- No , déjame hablar a mi primero . Bella , se que no soy digno de ti . Pero te quiero , te quiero tanto … te he añorado , no ha habido día en mi vida desde que te separaron de mi que no pensara en que algún día , de alguna manera nos acabaríamos encontrando . Pero me convertí en un cerdo Bella , me convertí en una persona despreciable por toda la amargura que acumulaba cada día que no te veía , y creció hasta tal punto que fui incapaz de reconocerte cuando nos volvimos a encontrar . Se que ahora tienes a otra persona que te quiere y que su amor será mucho mejor que el mío … -

- ¿ De que estas hablando ? .- pregunte extrañada .

- De chico que estaba en tu casa , el que te llamo cariño … espero que podáis ser muy felices , te mereces un final feliz con alguien que te quiera … aunque el nunca te pueda querer como te quiero yo . A pesar de que estés con el … mi corazón será siempre tuyo.- Y bajo la mirada hacia sus pies .

- ¿ Y como has llegado a esa conclusión ? .- No pude evitar sonreír allí mismo . Edward estaba celoso .

- Pues te llamo cariño , estaba sin camisa y tu le llamaste cielo .-

- ¿ Y ? .-Arquee una ceja .

- Bueno yo … pues es …- miro hacia abajo . – Creía que era obvio y luego ya vino tu rechazo y … Perdóname Bella , pero es que de solo recordarlo me duele el corazón . Aunque claro , es mucho pedir que me perdones por todo lo que he hecho . Deberías estar con otro que sea un cerdo despreciable , un canalla y un orgulloso , que es en lo que me he convertido por culpa de las circunstancias .-

- No Edward , Garrett no es mi novio , aun no me va la moda de seducir a hombres casados .- Sonreí un poco .- Además de que iba a quedar feo que lo sedujera estando su mujer en mi casa esperando a que me arreglara el fregadero . Además de que ellos saben que yo estoy enamorada de ti .-

Ahí iba mi declaración , era mi manera de abrirle mi corazón y que supiera que lo amaba , daba igual todo ya . Solo nosotros era lo importante .

Me miro esperanzado ante mi comentario . Así que decidí continuar .

- No quiero estar separada mas tiempo de ti . Nos hemos hecho daño , tu has sido el mas cerdo de cuantos hombres me he cruzado ,te portaste como un canalla , como un orgulloso y …-

- Vale , vale , se que soy lo peor , ya lo admití delante de ti … - Comenzó a decir , pero lo detuve .

- Pero te quiero .- Concluí .- Y amar es aceptar tal y como es a la persona que amas . Aunque a pesar de que seas un cretino integral y en algunos casos un insensible . Tu eres Eddie , y eres parte del hombre al que amo .- Sonreí , por que me sentía libre de habérselo dicho .

Y en aquel momento el me abrazo de tal manera que creía que nos fundiríamos en uno . Su cuerpo temblaba ante las convulsiones , estaba llorando de felicidad , como yo en aquel momento .

Permanecimos un rato mas así , hasta que lo separe de mi un poco . Sus hermosos ojos estaban llorosos , pero en ellos se reflejaba su felicidad y la mía .

Bese sus ojos , sorbiendo con la punta de mi lengua sus lagrimas saladas , arrancando un suspiro de su boca , la cual estaba besando delicadamente mi barbilla . Susurrándome te quiero de manera bajita y muy dulce , haciendo que nuestros corazones latieran llenos de vida , curados . Al fin juntos , como debió de ser desde un principio .

Poco a poco sus labios subieron hasta encontrase con los míos y fundirnos en un beso cargado no solo de amor , si no de promesas . Este era nuestro lugar y ya nadie nos podría separar .

Era obvio , mas que nada por la dureza que súbitamente se alojo en la entrepierna de Edward , de que no llegaríamos al dormitorio . Así que acabamos tumbados en la hermosa alfombra persa que había al lado de la chimenea .

Sin separar los labios del cuerpo del otro , comenzamos a desvestirnos .

Edward se deshizo de mi camiseta y comenzó a besar mi cuello , con su lengua trazaba un camino húmedo hasta el hermoso sujetador de encaje , el cual Edward hizo que desapareciera de la misma manera que la camiseta y dedicando toda su atención a la piel reciente que estaba expuesta no solo a sus ojos , si no a su boca .

Lamia y mordía mis pezones , los cuales estaban duros como pierdas a causa de la excitación que estaba sintiendo .

Como pude le quite la camiseta y comencé a acariciar su espalda , mis manos jugueteaban allí , trazando caricias circulares por aquella ancha y musculada zona ,hasta que bajaron por si solas a la cintura de sus vaqueros , deshaciendo el botón que los mantenía unidos .

Y lo sentí en mi estomago .

Estaba tan excitado , su dureza rozaba mi falda , deseada rozarme con el … que nuestras zonas intimas se tocaran , juguetearan antes de empezar una exploración mas intima .

Y como si me hubiera leído la mente , llevo una de sus manos hasta el comienzo de mi rodilla .

Lentamente la fue subiendo , llevándose la falda hacia arriba .

Una vez que dejo la falda donde quería comenzó a explorar mis braguitas , las cuales retiro con la mano , comenzando a buscar mi clítoris , el cual estaba duro y anhelante por que lo tocara el . Lo cual no tardo en hacer comenzando a arrancar de mi garganta la primera serie de gemidos que prometía que le dedicaría aquella noche .

- Eso , gime para mi amor mío , es música para mis oídos , necesito que me explique tu cuerpo que clase de liberación necesita del mío . Por que te prometo que no dejare que tu cuerpo este sin atención en toda la noche .-

- Sigue tocándome ahí , no pares .- Gemía retorciéndome en sus brazos .- te necesito entero , todo , quiero todo de ti , no solo esta noche , si no toda la eternidad . ¿ podrás soportarlo ? .-

- Es lo que mas anhelo .- Y comenzó a bajar con sus labios por toda la superficie de mi vientre plano , deteniéndose levemente en el ombligo , el cual relamió , sorbiendo las gotas de sudor que estaban surgiendo en mi cuerpo . – Estas tan húmeda , tan preparada para mi , me maravillas … no puedo mas , tengo que probar de nuevo el néctar de tu femineidad lo necesito .-

Hablaba como un drogadicto al cual le habían negado su marca de heroína , era tal la pasión que oía en su preciosa voz que provocaba que mi cuerpo se estremeciera mas cada vez que me lamia o me tocaba .

Y entonces lo note , estaba abajo , lamiendo … ooohh lamiendo como el que lleva mucho tiempo sin beber agua , fuente de vida .

Lamia , mordía , sorbía y vuelta a empezar , esos tres simples movimientos hacían que mi cuerpo gritara mas y mas por esa primera liberación .

Entonces introdujo dos dedos en mi núcleo húmedo , lo cual me hizo gemir mas alto y retorcerme de placer mientras continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo hasta que grite cuando el clímax me lleno de tal manera que lo único que podía hacer era sujetarme a los hombros de Edward y temblar ante la violencia del mismo .

Pero Edward no estaba por la labor de darme una tregua .

Comenzó a ascender lentamente , su saliva dejaba un húmedo camino por mi cuerpo , y marcas mas visibles en los pechos , donde había vuelto a detenerse para saborear los cada vez mas endurecidos pezones .

Luego de estar un rato así llego a mi altura , besándome con pasión .

- Creía que nunca mas oiría de tus labios esos gemidos que me vuelven loco .-

- Solo tu eres capaz de hacerme sentir así … mi cuerpo solo te reconoce a ti .-

- Como el mío el tuyo , somos uno Bella , no podemos encontrar el placer sin el otro , nacimos para estar así , para unirnos de esta manera .- susurraba en mi oído .

Entonces me gire de tal manera que me quede encima de el .

- Ahora me toca a mi explorar un poco , quiero darte placer .-

Y comencé con la misma exploración que el había realizado en mi , deteniéndome en los puntos en los que se había detenido el … hasta llegar a su pene . El cual estaba duro .

Nunca le había acariciado el miembro , era una sensación extraña … pero placentera . Descubrir que era un musculo tan sensible como el mío cuando lo tome en mis labios .

Y comencé a saborearlo , arrancando de los labios de Edward gemidos de pasión con cada lametón que le daba .

Y entonces exploto , lamí aquella sustancia que era salada .

Edward ya no podía mas y me arrastro hacia su altura , girándome y quedando yo de nuevo con la espalda en la alfombra , separándome las piernas y rozando el miembro contra mi núcleo .

- No aguanto mas Bella , necesito tenerte ya .-

Y con una embestida fuerte , que a ambos nos dejo sin aliento durante unos instantes .

Los preliminares habían sido muy intensos , tanto que ambos estábamos muy sensibles a cada roce , a cada embestida y a cada gemido que soltara el otro .

Mas y mas , orgasmo tras orgasmo …

Gemido tras gemido …

Moviéndonos al uníoslo , latiendo a la vez nuestros acelerados corazones …

Y explotamos juntos , su semilla derramándose en mi … y yo abrazándome a el como si la vida me fuera en ello .

Y cayo encima mía . Luego nos giro , arrastrándome hacia su pecho y quedándonos allí , en silencio . Disfrutando del placer de estar juntos .

Y así ,en silencio nos quedamos durmiendo en la alfombra , oyendo el crepitar del fuego y sintiendo su calor sobre nuestros cuerpos húmedos por el esfuerzo .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI

Me desperté con ese molesto sonido en mis oídos , luche contra mis parpados hasta que conseguí abrirlos .

Edward estaba maravillosamente dormido , sonriendo .

Con mucha dificultad conseguí llegar a mi móvil , era un mensaje de texto .

`` Es Un Niño , la madre y el bebe están bien , dejad de haceros carantoñas y venid para acá . Alice ´´

- ¿ Quien es ? – Edward me aplasto con el brazo mientras besaba mi cuello .

- Alice ,para decirme que Kate ha tenido al bebe ^^ .-

- Que alegría , ¿ Y como se encuentran ? .-

- Bien , pero requieren nuestra presencia en el hospital .-

- ¿ Nuestra ? –

- Así es , así que mueve ese culo tuyo y duchémonos .-

- Vaya , así que te quieres duchar conmigo .- Dijo mirándome con ojos picarones .

- Para así terminar mas rápido XD .- Comencé a subir las escaleras .

- Ya veremos si se puede ..- y salió corriendo detrás de mi .

Y las risas estuvieron presentes de nuevo en aquella gran casa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

- Pero mira que cosita tan pequeñaaaa .-

Desde luego el bebe había heredado los rasgos de Garrett , como aquella sonrisa tan mona y sus ojos azules . De Kate había heredado la calma .

Cuando Edward y yo entramos de la mano a la habitación Jasper y Alice se acercaron gritando y felicitándonos . Después lo hicieron Garrett y Kate , después procedí a presentarles a mi Edward .

Después de hacerle unas carantoñas al bebe y estar por ahí un rato decidimos que nos iríamos a la casa de la playa , ya que teníamos que llevar a Garrett para que cogiera su coche y la ropita del bebe .

Después de comer decidimos dar un paseo por la playa , juntos de la mano . Mientras hablábamos de lo que íbamos a hacer .

- Voy a vender la mansión .- Me dijo de repente .

- Pero si a ti te encanta esa casa .- Me quede sorprendida .

- No , es símbolo de mi prepotencia y mi cambio de actitud a peor , no quiero vivir allí Bella .- Agarro mas fuerte mi mano .- Buscare alguna casa lo mas cerca de aquí que me sea posible . No quiero estar lejos de ti …-

Entonces una bombilla se ilumino en mi cabeza .

- Pues múdate conmigo .- Sugerí .

Me miro sorprendido .

- Tienes razón , vamos a empezar una nueva vida juntos , además , esa casa es agotadora para limpiarla .- Le guiñe un ojo . El sonrió .

- ¿ De verdad que no te importa que me mude aquí contigo ? –

- Para nada , además , te va a encantar vivir aquí .- sonreí ampliamente ante la idea de que Edward y yo viviéramos en la costa . A empezar de nuevo ,

Y continuamos el paseo , de la mano , disfrutando de nuestra proximidad, ya iríamos mas tarde a casa de Edward a buscar ropa y algunas cosas suyas .

Me sentía tan feliz , al fin todo se había solucionado y estábamos juntos .

Pasado y presente al fin se habían unido .

Como la llave que unió nuestros corazones .

La Llave al corazón …

Continuara …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pues como bien indica esto , este es el ultimo cap … entre comillas …

Por que chicos , nos veremos pronto en el primer epilogo de la historia ^^ .

Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado el final y que disfrutéis de lo que viene después .

Espero con ganas vuestros reviews .

Nos vemos en el primer epilogo ^^


	15. Epilogo 1

Bueno , ya falta poco para que finalice llave al corazón ,se que estáis muy tristes por que haya terminado y todo eso. Pero nadie asegura que en un futuro , si la historia me lo pide , no escriba una continuación , mientras tanto y para saciar vuestras ganas de saber que es lo que acontecerá ahora os dejo con el primer epilogo .

Y también para que me apoyéis con el mini proyecto que estoy escribiendo : Un hombre ideal.

El cual será la antesala , después de mucho deliberar , de la que será mi nueva historia .

Tu Particular Cenicienta .

Os daré un adelanto del sumary de esta historia :

'' Bella deja su trabajo en una inmobiliaria y decide escribir un libro , pero claro , sin dinero no puede mantenerse , así que comienza a trabajar como asistenta del hogar limpiando distintas casas de los barrios elegantes de Londres . Ella no ve a las personas para las que trabaja … hasta que un día es sorprendida escribiendo parte de su historia en la cocina del Banquero Edward Cullen .

Edward solo conocía la existencia de Bella a través del cheque que le paga a final de mes . Pero jamás imagino que aquella vivaracha joven era su asistenta .

Poco a poco se irán dando situaciones que harán que se unan mas , como la gripe por la que pasa Edward .

Pero como bien saben todos , en todo cuento debe aparecer una mala que intente separar a los dos enamorados … Y este no iba a ser menos .

Así que ya tenemos a nuestra cenicienta moderna , una chica que lo dará todo por amor …

A su príncipe que se debatirá entre las convicciones sociales o estar con el amor de su vida , da igual de que clase social sea .

Y la mala malísima que pondrá en un serio apuro a nuestra Heroína , llegando incluso a poner la vida de Bella en peligro .

Bueno , a grandes rasgos esta será la trama de la nueva historia , la cual compaginare su escritura con la del Un Hombre Ideal .

Así que sin mas dilación , aquí esta el primer epilogo .

DISFRUTAR ^^ .

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Epilogo 1 : Primera cita .**

**Bella Pov :**

¿ Porque estoy tan nerviosa?

No es que no hubiera pasado por esto antes .

Pero claro , el antes no tiene nada que ver con el ahora , mi cita esta noche era con Edward Cullen .

Edward me dijo que íbamos a ir a un restaurante muy romántico a pasar san Valentín . El deseaba que nuestra primera cita oficial fuera ese día tan señalado.

Estos dos meses habían sido de ensueño .

Edward había vendido ya la casa donde vivía , y con el dinero decidió que debíamos ampliar un poco la mía , añadirle dos habitaciones mas , un estudio para que Edward pudiera trabajar tranquilo y agrandar un poco el dormitorio principal .

Así que mientras tanto vivíamos en un Dúplex que había alquilado en una tranquila zona residencial de Dussex .

Edward había ido a trabajar y yo acaba de llegar del colegio , de una tediosa reunión de profesores , ya que era necesarias mis dotes para tranquilizar al personal del centro sobre cambios de horario , clases complementarias , ect , ect …

Yo había decidido ponerme esa noche un vestido azul de raso con unos tacones altísimos y un abrigo de lana del mismo color que el vestido .

- Ya estoy en casa .- Oí decir desde la entrada .

- Voy cariño .-

Baje rápidamente las escaleras , allí estaba , con su corbata mal puesta , la camisa abierta en el nacimiento de sus hombros y soltando la maleta al lado de mesita de la entrada .

Me lance a sus brazos mientras este los abría y me cazaba al vuelo , yo escondí mi cabeza en su cuello , aspirando su olor a loción de después de afeitar .

- bienvenido cariño .- Dije posando un beso delicado en su cuello .

- Me encanta que me recibas así .- dijo mirando mi atuendo .

Tenia una de sus camisas puestas , siempre le encantaba que me pusiera alguna de ellas si tenia que arreglarme para salir .

Me sentó en la mesita de la entrada , teniendo cuidado con el florero que teníamos ahí , el cual tenia rosas que me habían llegado esta mañana antes de salir a trabajar .

Y comenzó a besarme lenta y meticulosamente , nuestras lenguas trabajaban al unisonó , masajeando y probando cada parte de nuestras bocas , mientras Edward desabrochaba mi camisa , dejando expuesta la ropa interior de encaje negra que llevaba puesta .

- ¿ Te has dado cuenta de lo sexy que estas con esta lencería ? .- Susurro con el deseo en su voz mientras lamia mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja .

- Mi novio me lo ha comentado .- Comencé a torturarlo .

- ¿ Ah , si ? .- Lamia y succionaba con su boca , mmmm que sensación tan deliciosa .

- Así es , no se si lo conocerá , se llama Edward Cullen .- Me apretaba mas a el mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones .

- He oído ese nombre por ahí , es un hombre afortunado por que tiene a su lado al amor de su vida .- Con su boca jugaba con mis pezones . masajeando mis pechos mientras continuaba descendiendo hasta mis braguitas .

- S… Siii , eso … me ha dicho . Es igual de afortunado que yo , por que lo tengo a el .-

Entonces subió a mi altura y me miro , nuestros cuerpos juntos , tocándose deliciosamente el uno con el otro , estábamos ardiendo .

- Te quiero mi vida . –

- Como yo a ti .- Susurre .- Pero como empecemos no salimos a cenar sabes .-

- Si .- Me ayudo a bajar de la mesa .- ¿Por que decidimos ir a cenar en san Valentín ?-

- A mi no me preguntes nene , eres tu quien hizo las reservas .- Sonreí .

- Ais , voy a ducharme y vestirme .-

Entonces mire la camisa abierta .

- Yo también tengo que darme una ducha , ya que alguien que yo conozco ha decidido que excitarme y hacerme sudar era lo mejor .-

Me cogió en brazos de nuevo .

Pues vamos , si nos duchamos juntos iremos mas rápido … - Y me miro .- Así puedo terminar lo que he empezado .- Y riéndose me llevo escaleras arriba .

-

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba saliendo del coche de Edward cuando unas pequeñas manos llamaron mi atención.

- Señorita Swan .- Oí la inconfundible voz de Nessie y Jacob .

- Vaya , ¿ Que hacéis por aquí ? .- sonreí a los dos pequeños .

- Pues hemos salido para celebrar san Valentín .Jacob me ha llevado a una chocolatería y me ha invitado a bombones y cacao .- Dijo Nessie muy contenta .

- Vaya , entonces no hay duda de que Jacob es tu Valentín .-

- Hola pequeños .- Saludo Edward .

- Hola Señor Cullen .- saludaron ambos niños .

- ¿ Que hacéis por aquí solos? .- Pregunto Edward .

- Pues iba a llevara Nessie a cenar a un restaurante de pasta que tienen mis padres por el centro , estábamos buscando una cabina telefónica para llamar para que nos recogieran .- Explico Jacob .

Entonces Edward me miro , y leí en sus ojos lo que iba a hacer . Y lo ame por ello .

- ¿ Quieren cenar con Bella y Conmigo esta noche ? , íbamos a cenar aquí , pero la idea de el restaurante de pasta me llama mas la atención , ¿ Que decís ? .-

- Claroooooooo .- Gritaron los dos emocionados .

- Pues suban e indíquenme el camino hasta ese sitio .- Les abrió la puerta para que entraran . Cogió el móvil de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Jacob . – Llama a tu padre desde aquí .-

Mientras Jacob llamaba yo me acerqué a Edward y lo bese .

- Que idea tan buena cielo .-

- Nada , al mirarlos me recuerdan a ti y a mi … cuando celebramos san Valentín la primera vez .-

Sonreí , desde luego recordaba que el había hecho lo mismo que Jacob y Nessie .

- Dice mi padre que nos espera .-

- Pues vamos para allá .- Sonreía Edward mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara y después dirigirse a la del conductor . - ¿Os habéis puesto los cinturones?-

- Siiiii .- Gritamos los tres .

- Allá vamos .-

La cena fue sencillamente maravillosa , el padre de Jacob era un hombre muy amable , y un cocinero de primera . Aquellos eran los mejores espaguetis que había comido en mi vida , y el vino sencillamente maravilloso .

El local era pequeño y acogedor y los cuatro cenamos de maravilla .

Fue una perfecta manera de celebrar san Valentín .

En cuanto lo que paso luego solo puedo decir …

Que mi Valentín es el mejor amante que nunca jamás en mi vida conoceré . Y que no dormimos en toda la noche .

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**¿ Quieres casarte conmigo … otra vez ?**

Estábamos en abril , fuimos a la playa a visitar las obras de la casa .

Kate y Garrett salieron a nuestro encuentro en cuanto vieron que nos acercábamos a su casa .

- Bellaaaaaaaaa .- Grito Kate con el pequeño Elliot en su brazos .

- Holaaaaa . Salude a Kate .- Hola mi pequeñín , pero míralo que cosa mas redondita y mona . Desde luego no se puede negar que es hijo de Garrett .-

- Si , incluso mancha y come como el .-

Empezamos a reírnos ante el comentario de Kate , en ese momento Garrett miro en nuestra dirección .

- Seguro que ya han dicho algo de mi.- Señalo el aludido – Bueno ,¿ Y para cuando venís para acá a vivir de nuevo ? .-

- Pues según me ha dicho el patrón de la obra , todo estará listo para el mes que podremos trasladarnos aquí .-

- Eso es maravilloso , echamos de menos teneros al lado .-

- Nosotros también .-

- Eyy , quedaros a cenar esta noche , voy a hacer una barbacoa , avisad a Alice y Jasper para que se vengan también , hace mucho que no nos reunimos .-

- por mi no hay problema , ¿ Tu que dices Edward ? .-

- Vale , llamare a Jasper , a ver si puede localizar a Rose y Emmett .-

Después de avisar a todos , Edward y yo fuimos a una tienda cercana a buscar la bebida , ya que con una botella de vino no daría para mucho entre seis personas .

- Una pena que Rose y Emmett no puedan venir .-

- Si , pero claro , Emmett no podía imaginar que lo llamarían para trabajar esta tarde , y claro , no saben a la hora que van a terminar .-

Entonces observe un gesto que llevaba viendo toda la tarde , Edward no paraba de llevarse la mano al bolsillo del pantalón .

- Cariño , ¿ Que tienes en el bolsillo del pantalón que no paras de meter la mano para ver si esta ? .-

Edward se puso blanco .

- es el móvil , es que me esta vibrando .-

- Cielo , el móvil lo tienes en casa de Kate , lo dejaste allí cargando .-

- Emmm , esto … -

- ¿ Que pasa ? .- Lo mire fijamente .

- Te lo enseñare luego , ¿ Vale ? .-

No me quede muy convencida con la explicación que me había dado , pero bueno , es Edward , tampoco es plan de interrogarlo hasta que vomite sangre … Aun … ¬¬

-

-

-

-

-

-

- La cena estaba exquisita Kate , muchas gracias .- Dijo Edward llevándose la mano al estomago .

- De nada , da gusto ver a Hombres como vosotros con apetito .-

- Pues si , entre Bella y tu me estáis cebando , acabe gordito .-

Comenzamos a reírnos ante el comentario .

- Bella , Tienes que ver los trajes de novia que han llegado a la tienda , son preciosos.-

Alice soltó aquel comentario , Edward se puso blanco de nuevo , entonces comencé a temer de que al decir Alice eso yo quisiera que nuestra relación fuera a mas … lo deseaba mas que nada , pero no quería forzarlo a el.

- ¿ Tenéis planes para casaros pronto ? – Garrett pregunto curioso .

Edward se levanto de la silla y metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón , la verdad es que ya me había olvidado de aquello.

- Pues … - Y saco una cajita de terciopelo azul . Todos gimieron de la impresión y yo estaba clavada en el sitio .- Ahora que están todos aquí puedo enseñarte lo que hay dentro de esta cajita .-

Al abrirla había un precioso anillo de pedida en su interior , un solitario , el mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida . Y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas . Edward se arrodillo hasta quedar a mi altura .

-Tenía que decírtelo  
decirte todo lo que siento  
te amo, créelo  
es lo más puro, no te miento.

Si decides corresponderlo,  
tocaremos la cima del cielo  
este amor no debemos perderlo  
intenta amarme como yo te amo,

intenta verlo como yo lo veo

Por que hoy es el momento  
de amar sin miedo,  
corresponder este sentimiento  
demostrar que el amor es cierto.

Isabella Marie Swan , ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo ? .-

Yo estaba mirando aquel precioso anillo y al hermoso hombre que acabada de pedir mi mano en matrimonio . Así que lo único que pude hacer fue saltar a sus brazos y fundirnos en un apasionado beso mientras nuestros amigos aplaudían , silbaban y gritaban felices por lo que acababa de ocurrir .

Cuando fuimos capaces de separarnos nuestros amigos se echaron encima de nosotros felicitándonos .

Alice llamaba por el móvil a Emmett y Rose para darles la buena nueva de que nos casaríamos de nuevo .

Garrett saco champagne y comenzaron los brindis .

Mucho mas tarde , ya en nuestra casa , Edward me demostró en mi propio cuerpo cuanto me amaba , en aquel momento me sentía tan , tan feliz que no habría palabras suficientes en este mundo para definir lo que ambos estábamos sintiendo .

Así que dejamos que nuestros cuerpos expresaran lo que había dentro de nuestros corazones .

Me llevo a la cama en brazos , y allí dimos rienda suelta a todo .

Nuestras lenguas , tan curiosas como siempre se exploraban , tan ansiosas como siempre se satisfacían , nuestros cuerpos se unían de la manera mas primitiva que podían ser unidos .

Mi amor , te adoro , te quiero tanto …

Todos los sufrimientos quedan atrás , todo lo caminado nos ha llevado a este momento . Volvemos a ser uno .

Edward entraba y salía de mi con ese movimiento de fricción que me volvía loca .

- Te amo , te amo …- Susurraba contra mis labios entre embestida y embestida .

- Como yo a ti .- Lamia su labios de manera lasciva mientras mis piernas rodeaban su cintura , necesitaba sentirlo mas dentro de mi .

Nuestros alientos , nuestro sudor . Nos movíamos al unisonó ante el compas que marcaban nuestros cuerpos desnudos .

Yo clavaba las unas en su espalda a medida que notaba que llegaba al clímax , el sujetaba con mas fuerza mi cintura y entre espasmos tuvimos nuestro orgasmo , ese momento en el que ambos tocamos el cielo con nuestras manos .

Edward se desplomo encima de mí , yo lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cara mientras continuábamos besándonos .

Aquel era nuestro sitio . El uno con el otro . Unidos para siempre .

()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta el primer Epilogo .

Se que es cortito , pero quería resaltar dos sucesos que eran importantes que pasaran , pero que no se podían alargar mas .

En el epilogo dos vendrán los siguientes títulos :

- El gran día

- ¿ Que ha dicho usted doctor ?

- Edward , creo que he roto aguas

- Tu , yo , nosotros por siempre juntos .

- Cerrando nuestra llave al corazón .

Así que espero vuestros reviews , de verdad , son todos fantásticos , las cifras lo dicen , si no hubiera sido por vosotros este proyecto nunca se habría gestado .

Así que no estéis tristes , tened siempre esta historia cerca y os veo en el siguiente epilogo , también en Un Hombre Ideal y Tu Particular Cenicienta .


	16. Epilogo 2

**EPILOGO 2 : Cerrando la llave al corazón .**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**El gran dia :**

Bella Pov ( Un año después )

Se dice que todas las novias están de los nervios la mañana que se van a casar , en mi primera boda no los sentí para nada , seria por que realmente no me estaba entregando a mi futuro marido con la ilusión con lo que lo estoy haciendo ahora .

Me caso con el mismo hombre por segunda vez … Pero para mi corazón es la primera , ya que voy completamente enamorada .

Decidimos pasar de fastuosas ceremonias y celebrar la boda en la playa , con nuestros amigos mas allegados y con la familia .

En esta boda estuvieron presentes mis padres , los cuales aun no se podían creer lo que había pasado .

Mama le pidió perdón Edward . El le dijo que aun le era imposible perdonarla del todo, pero esperaba poder hacerlo algún día , pero que ahora mismo le pasaba como a mi . Había sido mucho el daño infringido y aun estábamos sanando los dos . No solo por la separación … si no por todo en general . Había mucho aun que debía de sanar .

Habíamos improvisado un altar en la orilla de la playa . Una larga hilera de luces nos iluminaban poco a poco .Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo nos regalaba reflejos rosas , azules y anaranjados . El aire olía a sal y había un precioso arco cubierto de rosas blancas y azahar .

Decidí no ponerme un traje de novia muy espectacular . Un traje con escote palabra de honor largo . Con algunos bordados en la cola y en el escote , y mi pelo rizado , sin velos que cubran mi rostro , como la primera vez . Alice fue la que me lo diseño . Y un ramo compuesto solo por dos rosas blancas enlazadas .

Edward iba con un traje de chaqueta negro con la corbata del mismo color que mi traje y una rosa en la solapa de la chaqueta .

Papa me llevo al altar y juraría que estaba llorando , pero nunca lo sabré por que cuando mire en su dirección Sue ya le había limpiado las lagrimas .Mama y Phil estaban con las manos entrelazadas y mirándome con orgullo .

Tenia allí a todos mis seres queridos , todos eran felices , tan felices como yo .

Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla , Edward y yo habíamos escrito nuestros votos juntos . Y así como los escribimos salieron de nuestros labios .

Empecé yo .

- Es largo el camino del amor , pero corto si tu me das la mano . Son pasos de tierra y de tropiezos , pero cuando me caiga se que tu estarás para levantarme . –

Siguió el :

- Tendré cuidado , estaré a tu lado , seguiré tu andar muy cerca de ti . Seguramente me equivocare , ten paciencia si sigo un camino erróneo , esperare tu perdón . No me dejes andar solo , sin ti perderé el amor , me quedara como guía la tristeza que nublara mis ojos de lagrimas . No me dejes solo , me equivocare de camino y sin ti no se hallar la felicidad .-

Seguí yo de nuevo :

- A tu lado puedo sonreír y tener como amiga a la ternura , a tu lado puedo soñar con ser feliz , y despertar y ser feliz . A tu lado caminare , a tu lado te amare . –

Y concluimos ambos :

- Es largo el camino , pero mas largo seria sin ti . Por que un día te encontré y supe que te convertirías en el principio y en el fin , y que cada paso por andar nos acercaba hasta ti … a ti … mi amor … mi todo .-

Después de aquello intercambiamos los anillos , y el sacerdote nos declaro marido y mujer . Esta vez de verdad .

Y nos besamos , entrelazando nuestras manos con las alianzas .

Fue la voz de Emmett quien nos saco de aquel bello trance .

Ms tarde hubo una fiesta en la casa de la playa , allí preparamos las mesas en el exterior y cenamos de maravilla . Nada de comida exótica .

Y luego mucho baile y música .

Y a las cuatro de la mañana se marcharon todos los invitados .

Cuando cerré la puerta note unos poderosos brazos que me sujetaban y diminutos besos que se depositaban en mi cuello .

- Dígame Sra. Cullen , ¿ es usted tan feliz como yo en este momento ? .- Susurro en mi oído .

- Si . Sr Cullen - Me volví hacia el .- ¿ Sientes que la ceremonia haya sido tan privada ? .-

- En absoluto , ni siquiera se por que narices invite a tanta gente la primera vez .-

-jajajajaja tan impulsivo como siempre .-

- ¿ Quieres que sea impulsivo esta noche ? .- Mordisqueo mi labio inferior mientras se frotaba contra mi , ya estaba excitado .

- MMMMM .- Fingí que me lo pensaba .- Pues si .-

En un instante me encontraba arrinconada en la puerta mientras el me alzaba `para que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura y nuestros sexos se rozaran , anticipando lo que vendría después .

- Bella , como te he deseado desde que te quite el ligero con los dientes hace tres horas .- Susurro contra mis labios .-

- ¿ Y por que te contuviste ? .- Pregunte sorprendida .

- Por cortesía … pero ahora … te prometo que no vas a pegar ojo en todo lo que queda de noche y del día de hoy .-

Y cumplió su promesa , por que no paramos de amarnos , de probarnos , de excitarnos , de tocarnos , de besarnos y de sentirnos tan profundamente como de profundo era nuestro amor . Tenerlo dentro de mi era , solo deseada tenerlo dentro de mi , entraba , salía y volvía a entrar . Gemíamos al unísono mientras nos dábamos placer , y aquella noche puedo asegurar que tocamos varias veces el cielo .

Por que ya el estar así era como estar en el cielo .

Ahora éramos uno … para siempre .

-

-

-

-

-

**////////////////// ¿ Que ha dicho usted Doctor ? .///////////////////////////**

Llevábamos cinco meses de casados .

La vida nos iba de maravilla , cada uno con nuestros trabajos , con nuestros amigos y con nuestra vida en común .

Un día estando en el colegio me encontré súbitamente mareada .

Como los mareos no remitían llame a Edward a su trabajo . Lo cogió su secretaria .

- Ahhh señora Cullen , un placer oírla , espere que le paso con su marido .-

No tardo ni un min en cogerlo .

- Dime cariño .- Respondió dulcemente .

- Edward , ¿ Podrías venir a buscarme al trabajo ?- Le respondí con un hilo de voz .

- Bella , ¿ Que te pasa ? .- Pregunto angustiado .

- Estoy mareada … yo … -

Y todo se volvió negro . Lo ultimo que vi fue a Nessie y Jacob viniendo a toda velocidad hacia mi .

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Edward a mi lado , estaba en el hospital y el me miraba como si me fuera a morir .

- ¿ Cariño ? .-

- Hola cielo … ¿ Que me ha pasado ? .- Le pregunte .

- Que te desmayaste y te golpeaste la frente , te han echado 7 puntos , aparte mi padre te extrajo sangre para hacerte una analítica completa y ver si tienes algo que te haya provocado el desmayo .-

- A lo mejor estoy falta de alguna vitamina .-

- Bueno , eso ya lo veremos en los resultados , pero hasta que no lleguen debes estar aquí tumbada . –

- Jajajajaja , lo mismo tengo preferencia por que soy la esposa del hijo del medico .-

- Oye , yo solo hago gala de mis influencias , quiero lo mejor y solo lo mejor para mi esposa . Además de que mi padre quería hacerlo .-

Yo solo sonreí .

- ¿ En que piensas ? .- Me pregunto Edward .

- En la manera tan cariñosa en la que llamas a Carlisle papa .-

- El ha sido mi padre en muchos mas aspectos que mi verdadero padre . No me malinterpretes , quiero a mis padres biológicos , pero Carlisle y Esme se volcaron y me dieron el amor que necesitaba desde el principio . Y por eso siempre les estaré eternamente agradecido .-

- Me alegra saber eso ^^-

- Ais , no me vuelvas a dar un susto como este , los pobres Jacob y Nessie casi se mueren del susto cuando te vieron en el suelo con la frente abierta por el corte .-

- uuuffff , vaya … ya los llamare luego para tranquilizarlos .-

Entonces entro el padre de Edward .

- ¿ Como te encuentras Isabella ? .- Pregunto educadamente .

- Por favor , llámeme Bella .-

- Vale Bella , ¿ Como te sientes ? .-

- Mejor que antes , no se por que me desmaye , ¿ Ya tiene los resultados ? .

- pues si .-

- Vale papa , dinos que pasa , ¿ Has visto algo en los análisis ?- Pregunto Edward tragando saliva .

- Pues si , he visto algo en los análisis de tu esposa .- Nos miraba seriamente .

- ¿ Que …que ha visto ? .- Pregunte ya un poco asustada .

- Bueno Bella , el malestar que tienes te va a acompañar durante un tiempo mas .-

- ¿ Cuanto tiempo ? , papa por Dios , ¿ Que ocurre ? .-

- Pues estará con ella cinco meses y tres semanas . – Y sonrió .- Enhorabuena , Bella , estas embarazada , concretamente estas en el principio del segundo trimestre .-

Y en aquel momento instintivamente me lleve la mano en mi vientre , y ahí lo notaba , no se veía mucho a ojo , pero si se notaba de que allí estaba creciendo nuestro hijo , el hijo de Edward y mío . Yo creía que estaba engordando por que estaba comiendo mucho .

Pero no , estaba embarazada .

- Pero … pero , yo no he tenido los síntomas normales , o sea , tuve unas nauseas , pero eran espaciadas , creí que Edward me había intoxicado con el marisco que cocino hace un mes , pero no he tenido ni mareos , ni retraso … aun en la regla , he tenido mi ciclo normal … creo …. – Y me puse a pensar en que el período no me había venido el mes pasado .

- O sea , ¿ Que vamos a ser padres ? .- Pregunto Edward , sus ojos brillaban de felicidad ante la noticia .

- Asi es , hijo , vais a ser los primeros en hacernos abuelos a Esme y a mi . De verdad , muchísimas felicidades a los dos .- Y nos abrazo a el .

Edward y yo estábamos en una nube , ya no le podíamos pedir mas a la vida . Nuestro bebe creciendo en mi interior .

Carlisle me llevo para que he hicieran mi primera ecografía .

Y ahí , claro como el día , estaba nuestro bebe .

Es increíble ver como crece dentro de mi , yo nunca me había visto como una madre … pero ahora iba a serlo . Esa personita era Edward , esa personita era yo . Era de ambos .

- De momento todo esta muy bien Bella , como dije antes estas en tu segundo trimestre y la cosa avanza bien , aun no podemos saber el sexo del bebe , al menos hasta dentro de un mes . Pero los momentos de riesgo por aborto están superados . Eso si , ahora debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga . Vamos a mi despacho a que te de las normas de vida que deberás seguir hasta el momento del parto . –

Carlisle me dio todo lo que necesitaba , me dio de alta y me programo la próxima cita en dos semanas para quitarme los puntos de la ceja .

Edward no paraba de tocarme el vientre , aun no creía que fuera a hacerle padre . N yo misma me creía aquel milagro … y lo mejor de todo es que no tuve que pasar por la mala experiencia de las nauseas matutinas … Aun …

Al llegar a casa llamamos a todo el mundo para darles la buena nueva . Tal y como esperaba todos estaban entusiasmados con la noticia . Tanto es así que vinieron a casa con comida y bebida para hacer una pequeña celebración .

Poco después Kate estuvo contándonos batallitas de cuando estaba embarazada de su hijo , yo estaba en el suelo , Edward detrás de mi abrazadme con un brazo y con una botella de gaseosa en la otra , mi espalda contra su pecho y esa mano que me abrazaba acariciaba de vez en cuando mi ligera protuberancia .

En aquel momento me sentí feliz , en casa .

-

-

-

-

-

**///////////////////////////// Edward , creo que he roto aguas ///////////////////////////**

Mi embarazo progresaba de maravilla .

Hasta el quinto mes no me pude deshacer de las nauseas .

Nuestro bebe crecía dentro de mi .

Yo seguía trabajando , ya que no había motivo para darme de momento de baja por maternidad .

Jacob y Nessie estaban encantados viendo como me crecía la barriguita a cada semana que pasaba , los tres … bueno cuatro con Edward , les encantaba medirme con una cinta métrica el vientre para ver cuanto había crecido desde la ultima vez .

En el sexto mes pudimos ver que lo que estaba esperando era un niño .

Carlisle lo vio con claridad ,a Edward se le saltaron las lagrimas cuando pudo distinguir lo que era .

- Un varón , sin ninguna duda .- Anuncio Carlisle .

- Nuestro niño .- Edward estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía articular palabra.

- Aja , ¿ estas contento de que sea niño ? .- Le pregunte .

- Si , y también estaría así si fuera una niña , lo importante es que venga sano y se parezca a ti .- Me acaricio la mejilla .

- Espero que tenga tus ojos .-

- Y yo tu color de pelo .-

- Y que no rompa muchos corazones como su papa .-

- No ,eso no XD .-

Y las semanas pasaban entre citas con el medico , trabajo , arreglar la habitación del bebe ( en eso no colabore mucho por que Kate , Alice y Rosalie no me dejaron ), comprando ropita y asistiendo junto con Edward a las clases para la preparación al parto .

Edward era un cielo , se quedaba en casa trabajando los días que yo estaba allí , iba a la oficina cuando se le necesitaba , por lo demás seguía delegando a sus personas de confianza .

Llego el octavo mes , y ya entramos en lo que los libros denominaban los días finales , en aquel momento debíamos estar alerta , ya que en cualquier momento podía romper aguas .

Hubo dos falsas alarmas , Edward estaba todo el día encima mía , asustado esperando el momento en el que rompiera aguas .Le pedí que se relajara , que en momento que notara algo raro a lo que me había estado pasando el seria el primero en saberlo .

Una noche estaba en el sofá , llevaba sintiéndome incomoda todo el día , pero lo achaque a las típicas molestas del embarazo . Me dolía la espalda horrores . Edward me masajeaba la cintura mientras estábamos en la cocina recogiendo los restos de la cena .

- ¿ Te sientes mejor ? .- Me pregunto mientras me besaba y continuaba con el masaje .

- Ufff algo , siento que tengas que pasar la noche dándole masajes a tu mujer embarazada . –

- Al revés , estoy encantado de dar masajes a la mujer embarazada mas hermosa que he visto .- sonrió contra mis labios .

- Pero si estoy gordísima .-

- No , estas hermosa y llena con nuestro hijo , nunca te he encontrado mas sexy como ahora .-

Y entonces ocurrió .

Note como un liquido caliente caía por mis piernas , al principio creí que seria mi problema de control de la orina , ya que pasaba mas tiempo en el baño que en cualquier otro lugar de la casa , pero luego vino la primera contracción y ya supe que era el momento .

- Edward , creo que he Roto aguas .- Le dije .

La cara de Edward se trasformo , y rápidamente me llevo hasta el coche ( Edward había cambiado su mercedes por un volvo , un coche mas familiar ) Entro en la casa de nuevo y cogió la maleta que teníamos preparada desde hace tres semanas , con ropa para mi y para el bebe .

Se monto en el coche y salimos pitando de allí .

A mi mente vino , entre contracción y contracción la vez que llevamos a Kate al hospital y rezaba por que Edward no se encontrara con problemas , entre ellos que lo parase la policía .

No tuvimos esa suerte .

La policía nos paro :

- Se creerá muy gracioso usted saltándose los semáforos , espero que tenga una buena excusa para hacer lo que ha hecho .-

- Mi mujer esta de parto , le parece pocooo .- Exclamo Edward con impaciencia .

El policía miro en mi dirección , no podía creerlo , ese agente es el que paro a Jasper aquella vez XD .

- Ho… holaaa , cuanto tiempo ..- Respiraba entre contracción y contracción .

- Tranquila , abriré un pasillo , seguidme .- Dijo muy decidido .

El policía fue hasta su coche y puso la sirena , así alertaba de que dejaran el paso libre .

- ¿ De que lo conoces ? – Pregunto Edward curioso .

- Ese mismo policía nos paro cuando llevamos a Kate al hospital el día que ella dio a luz a su hijo .-

- Madre mía .- Sonreía nervioso .

Llegamos al hospital , allí Carlisle lo tenia todo preparado , y para sorpresa mía todos estaba allí .

- Tu madre los ha llamado mientras veníais hacia aquí . –

Todos estaban allí dandonos ánimos a Edward y a mi antes de entrar en la sala de partos .

Carlisle me examino .

- Te vamos a llevar ya Bella , ya has dilatado lo suficiente para que el bebe salga .-

- Desacuerdo … para esto me he estado entrenando .- Mire a Edward , ya se había cambiado de ropa y tenia un pijama del hospital , así podría entrar conmigo a la sala de partos .

- Estare contigo aquí , no me voy a separar de ti .- Me dio la mano .

La siguiente hora fue la mas dolorosa de mi vida .

Me habían pasado cosas , accidentes a lo largo de mi vida , pero aquellos dolores no eran comparables a traer a este mundo a nuestro hijo . Edward aferraba mi mano y me ayudavba a controlar la respiración , el dolor disminuyo algo cuando seguía sus indicaciones . Ahí estaba el , apoyándome . Mi amor … mi marido … mi vida ….

Pero después de tanto sufrimiento , de tanto dolor …

….. escuche un sonido , el mas hermoso que podía oír en aquel momento ….

…. Un llanto …. El llanto de nuestro bebe ….

Y después de eso … lo vimos …

Era el bebe mas bonito que había visto en mi vida . Aunque imagino que eso es lo que decimos todas las madres al fin y al cabo .

Tenia mi color de pelo … y los ojos de Edward .

Nos miraba curioso en el momento en el que lo tomamos en nuestros brazos .

- Hola pequeñín , somos papa y mama .- Comenzó Edward . – Ya teníamos ganas de verte la carita , te has hecho de rogar para venir a este mundo , ¿ Verdad? .- Le acariciaba la mejilla . – Pero ya estas aquí … y te prometemos que recibirás todo el amor del mundo , procuraremos que seas una persona de bien .-

- Así es bebe , tu padre tiene toda la razón , así que escúchalo .- Mire a Edward sonriendo , este me beso tiernamente en los labios .

- Gracias mi amor , nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecido portoda la felicidad que me das . Y ahora con nuestro hijo … es que ya no le puedo pedir mas a la vida , salvo que las personas a las que quiero estén bien .-

- Te quiero Eddie …- Sonreí .

- Como yo a ti Bella .-

Y continuamos mirando a nuestro hijo , el hijo nacido de nuestro amor .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**///////////////////////// Tu , Yo , Nosotros por siempre juntos /////////////////////////**

Dos meses después el pequeño Gianni estaba tumbado en el pecho de su padre .

Edward estaba sentado en una hamaca , mirando embelesado como dormía su pequeño .

- Vaya , desde luego sabe que tu eres su padre .- Me acerqué y bese los labios de mi marido .

- Contigo también pasa , tengo una foto que lo demuestra .- Sonrió .

- ¿ En que piensas ? .-

- En todo y en nada a la vez .- Me miro mientras me tumbaba a su lado en la hamaca.

- ¿ Y eso ? .-

- En todo por lo que hemos pasado hasta llegar a esto .- Miro al pequeño .- Tu y Gianni me habéis cambiado la vida .-

- Así es , como tu cambiaste la mía .- Sonrei .

- Te quiero Sra Cullen .-

- Como yo a ti , Sr. Cullen .- Y entonces sonreí .- Dígame Sr Cullen , ¿ Desea algo mas el señor ? .-

Inmediatamente reconoció el tono de mi voz como el que usaba cuando trabajaba como su ama de llaves , en aquellos días en los que creíamos que habíamos perdido a nuestra otra mitad.

- Que me quieras toda la vida … y una niñita para tener la pareja .-

- Lo primero ya lo tienes … lo segundo … habrá que empezar a encargarlo ya a la cigüeña .- Sonreí .

- Te parece que esta noche , a la luz de las velas , comencemos a `` escribir´´ a la cigüeña …-

- Me parece una buena idea … - Y lo bese con todo el amor que tenia dentro . Dándole las gracias por todo lo que teníamos .

Entonces escuchamos un pequeño gemidito .

- Perdóname Gianni , es que me he emocionado con tu mama .-

Y en aquel momento el bebe nos miro … y sonrió .

- Nos ha sonreidoooo .- Dijo Edward emocionado .- Creí que no nos sonreiría hasta por lo menos los seis meses .-

- Es que nuestro Gianni es muy listo , tanto como su padre .-

- Y tan bello como su mama .-

Y ahí , en nuestro paraíso particular , continuamos haciéndole carantoñas a nuestro hijo . Al fin juntos , felices . No podía pedirle ya mas felicidad a la vida .

El destino nos separo … y nos volvió a unir de la manera mas extraña .

El mi dueño … yo su ama de llaves .

Al fin y para siempre tenemos nuestro amor ….

Tenemos nuestra llave al corazón .

Fin

**////////////////////////// Cerrando Nuestra Llave al Corazón //////////////////////////**

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta el final esta historia .

Es triste las despedidas , pero se que al menos estará en vuestro corazón .

Sin vuestro apoyo ni vuestros reviews este proyecto no habría salido adelante , de verdad , sois los mejores .

Desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón . GRACIAS , MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS .

Por haber esperado y desesperado con todo lo acontecido .

Así que esto no es un adiós , es un hasta pronto .

Espero que apoyéis la historia : Tu Particular Cenicienta .

Así que nos vemos allí .

Hasta Pronto ^^

Cindel23


	17. Extra :¿ Y como ocurrio todo ?

Hola holaaaa :

Se que muchos de vosotros os estaréis preguntando : ¿ Que esta haciendo esta persona actualizando llave al corazón ? .

Fácil : Tenia ganas de escribir algo de llave al corazón , una explicación de la infancia de Edward y Bella y … ups aquí me callo que no quiero desvelar mucho de lo que voy a relatar abajo .

Bueno no os asustéis , tu particular cenicienta se retrasara hasta el miércoles por problemas familiares relacionados con los hospitales , ya os contare .

Mientras aquí os dejo con esta pequeña historia , que espero os haga leer de nuevo llave al corazón y os acordéis de todas las maravillas que acontecieron entre sus capítulos ^^. Y que os ayude a resistir hasta el miércoles o jueves para la actualización de tu particular cenicienta .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo extra : ¿ Y como ocurrió todo ? .

Bella pov :

- Un poco mas a la derecha cariño .-

- ¿ Estas segura ? .- Me pregunto Edward con escepticismo .

- Si , esta vez es la buena te lo prometo .-

Edward estaba colocando un cuadro en una de las paredes del cuarto de Gianni , era un regalo de mis padres y era… un poco particular . Bastante particular , se notaba que mi padre lo había elegido . Y ahora no encontraba la manera de que quedara bien en el cuarto de nuestro hijo .

Mire de nuevo el cuadro una vez que estuvo colgado en la pared y Edward a mi espalda mirándolo .

No me gustaba tampoco en esa pared y me daba miedo decírselo a Edward , por que el pobre llevaba ya como 5 veces bajando y subiendo la escalera con el martillo , los clavos y el cuadro . Y se que al pobre le daría un ataque de ira y destruiría el regalo de mi padre … y no lo culparía .

- Por fin , creía que me pasaría todo el día montado en esa escalera .- Y entonces me miro , y como si me pudiera leer la mente me dijo .- Ni se te pase por al cabeza Bella , no pienso volver a colgar el cuadro .-

- Pero es que ahí también queda mal .- le dije .

- Me da igual , no me pienso volver a subir a esa maldita escalera , Bella vengo de un viaje y estoy destrozado , no me apetece estar haciendo de manitas con un cuadro que a mi gusto es horrible , pero que tolero por que es un regalo de tu padre .-

- Edward sabes de sobra que a mi me da vértigo , a ti no te cuesta trabajo …-

- Por ultima vez , no pienso estar subido a esas escaleras todo el día por un capricho tuyo , el cuadro se queda ahí y se acabo la conversación .-

Se estaba enfadando y lo sabia , pero era incapaz de parar aquella estúpida pelea . Al revés , sentía la necesidad de saber como acabaría aquello .

- No es un capricho Edward , es un regalo de mi padre a su nieto .-

- Tu padre , tu sabes que no tolero demasiado a tu padre como para estar lamiéndole las botas para una vez que se acuerda de su nieto … aunque con el cuadro que le ha regalado mas le hubiera valido tenerlo en el olvido .-

- No hables así de mi padre Edward .-

- Me voy , no pienso seguir con esta conversación absurda .-

Le grite algo mas que no recordaba , mas que nada por que dio un portazo a la puerta de entrada y oí su coche arrancar . Y me sentí como una estúpida por haber permitido que esto acabara así .

Gianni había oído toda la discusión desde la cocina , debí haber pensado en el antes de iniciar esa pelea estúpida .

Mi hijo se acerco a mi y me miro con ojos asustados .

- ¿ Papa va a volver ? .- Me pregunto con ojos llorosos .- Los papas de Stephanie se pelearon y su papa no volvió mas a casa .-

- Claro que si cariño .- Lo tome en mis brazos y lo abrace para calmarlo .- Esto no es como lo que le paso a los papas de tu amiga .- Entonces se me ocurrió.-¿ Quieres que mama te cuente como conoció a papa ? .-

- Siiiii.- Dijo un poco mas entusiasmado .

- Esta bien .- Me senté en el sofá con el , al lado de la chimenea , y el me miro con esa carita de niño de 6 años al cual le vana contar una historia fantástica .

- Vale , este relato empieza en un lluvioso pueblo llamado Forks …-

-

-

-

-

-

-

( Flashback ) Forks , 1989 .

- ¡¡ Y tu que sabes Charle ¡!.- Escuche a mi mama gritar . Me eche a temblar de nuevo .

- ¡¡¡ Ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz de nuevo Renee , jamás se te ocurra .!!.

Hice lo que normalmente suelo hacer cuando oigo que mis padres vana iniciar una de sus peleas , bajar rápidamente las escaleras y salir de casa antes de que el ambiente empeore .

Las peleas se estaban convirtiendo ya en algo cotidiano en mi vida .

Me daban miedo …

No me gustaba que mis padres se gritaran de aquella manera …

Tenia que salir de allí e irme al lugar donde me encontraba segura , donde podía sumergirme en un mundo de fantasía ene l cual vendría por mi un príncipe y me salvaría de las peleas de mis padres .

Corrí hasta el parque de Forks , allí me sentía libre y veía a los demás niños jugar … aunque tenia muy pocos amigos en el cole y en el parque hacia menos amigos aun .

Por culpa de mis padres me estaba convirtiendo en una persona que se alejaba de las emociones y de las relaciones con otras personas .

Me senté en uno de los columpios y comencé a balancearme , al balancearme sentía que mis problemas volaban con el viendo que me azotaba la cara .

Pero aquello solo era una perfecta ilusión , una ilusión que desaparecería en el momento ene l que me bajara y emprendiera el camino a casa .

Edward pov :

- Papa miraaaa .- Grite entusiasmado a mi padre , al fin había terminado la maqueta que me había regalado .

- Ahora no Edward , tengo que mirar unas notas para un caso , ya lo mirare luego .-

- No molestes a tu padre con esas cosas Edward , no ves que esta ocupado . ¿ Por que no vas al parque a jugar un rato ? .-

Me sentía solo …

Me sentía terriblemente solo .

Sentía envidia por los padres de mis amigos , ellos les prestaban atención y observaban sus logros , yo en cambio … solo molesto a mi padre .

¿ por que no podía tener a unos padres como los de mis amigos ?

Si mis padres fueran así … la vida seria mas fácil , para los tres .

Pero papa solo piensa en el trabajo y mama en las fiestas que da en casa . Hecho de menos tener unos padres que me dediquen un mínimo de atención .

Al llegar al parque vi a una niña …

Me llamo la atención por que se acababa de bajar de uno de los columpios y estaba llorando .

Era preciosa … y parecía muy triste .

Sin poder evitarlo me acerque a ella . Para ver que estaba llorando . Rápidamente busque un pañuelo que tenia en el bolsillo , ya que esos días andaba un poco resfriado , después de comprobar que estaba libre de mocos se lo ofrecí .

- Hola .- Salude tímidamente .

- Ho..hola… - Susurro entre hipos mientras levantaba la vista llorosa .

- Toma .- Le di el pañuelo . Ella se quedo mirándolo un momento antes de cogerlo y secarse las lagrimas .

- Mu..muchas gracias .-

- De nada .- Me senté a su lado .- ¿ Que te pasa ?.-

Ella me miro un momento , estaba dudando …

- Mis papas se estaban gritando … y me da miedo cuando se gritan … Así que salí corriendo de casa y me vine aquí .-

- Vaya … eso no es bueno …-

- No , y las peleas van a mas … - Bajo la cabeza .

Entonces le di la mano y ella , dudando un momento , correspondió a mi gesto y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro . Y en aquel momento me sentí importante para una persona .

- Me llamo Bella .-

- Yo soy Eddie , encantado de conocerte .- Sonreí tímidamente .

- Esto …- señalo nuestras manos unidas .- ¿ Significa que somos amigos ? .-

- Si tu quieres si …- Y rogué por primera vez en mi vida , desde mi desesperación que Dios me concediera la amistad de aquella niña .

- Si Eddie , quiero que seamos amigos .- Susurro , y nos quedamos un rato mas viendo la puesta de sol , con nuestras manos enlazadas y sintiéndome bien por primera vez en mi vida .

(Fin flashback )

Bella pov actualidad :

- ¿ Esa fue la primera vez que viste a papi ? .- Pregunto Gianni con curiosidad .

- Así es , desde ese día , después del colegio quedábamos en el parque para jugar , era la primera vez que tenia un amigo de verdad que sabia escucharme , al cual podía contarle mis problemas y saber que el podía también contarme los suyos .- Sonreí ante lo cierto de aquella frase .

- ¿ Pero ya sabíais entonces que os queríais ?.-

- No , solo sabíamos que estábamos convirtiéndonos en los mejores amigos .- suspire .- Hubo una noche en la cual Edward se quedo a dormir en casa del abuelito Charlie …

( Flashback 2 )

Bella pov :

- Entonces … ¿ Estudiaras música ? .- Pregunte a mi amigo mientras comíamos galletas con leche .

- Mi mama quiere , a mi me gusta el piano , pero mis papas quieren que me convierta en una especie de genio temprano o algo así , es lo que tiene tener 8 años , ya están esperando cosas de mi que ni siquiera se si quiero .-

- Tienes miedo …- Edward parecía muy maduro para su edad , pero veía en su gesto que tenia miedo … y eso no me lo podía ocultar .

Edward me miro sorprendido , después asintió lentamente mientras veía su vaso de leche …

- Tengo miedo de que por su culpa odie el piano , por que esperen demasiado de mi Bella .- Suspiro .

- Bueno , me tienes a mi , y no dejare que detestes el piano por culpa de tus padres .-

- Muchas gracias Bella .- Sonrió .

Y entonces ambos nos sobresaltamos al oír a mis padres comenzar otra de sus discusiones .

- ¡¡¡ Crees que estoy todo el día de juerga Rene , por dios solo pido no encontrarme la cocina en llamas cuando llegue a casa ¡!! .- Grito mi padre .

- ¡¡ Ja , que en esta mierda de pueblo sales de juerga , esto es nuevo Charlie ¡!! , Mi paciencia tiene un limite Charlie y me estoy hartando de que me menosprecies . Y baja la voz maldita sea , Bella y su amiguito están en su habitación .-

- Espero que no lo envenenes con tu cocina toxica , lo ultimo que querrás es que el señor Masen nos demande por que has intoxicado a su hijo con tu cocina .-

- Me tienes alta maldito hijo de puta .-

Después oí un portazo . No se como pero estaba abrazada al pecho de Edward , estaba sollozando asustada por lo que acabábamos de oír . Edward solo me mecía entre sus brazos y me acariciaba la cabeza con una de sus manos …

Y sentí miedo … mucho miedo …

- Por fa… favor … no .. no me dejes …- Lloraba contra su pecho .

- Nunca Bella , jamás , siempre estaré aquí .- Susurro .

- Tengo miedo de que me dejes sola …-

- Jamás , no quiero separarme de ti Bella , te protegeré de ellos siempre …- Y beso mi cabeza , estaba tan segura en sus brazos que no quería que aquello terminara jamás .

( Fin flashback 2 )

Bella actualidad :

- ¿ Los abuelitos se acabaron separando ? .- Me pregunto Gianni .

- Así fue cariño .- dije mientras apartaba su plato de la cena y lo estaba preparando para irse a dormir .

-Me da mucho miedo que papa y tu os separéis …-

- Cariño , Tu padre y yo no nos vamos a separar .- Intente tranquilizarlo .

- Eso creías tu de los abuelos ¿No ?-

A veces olvidaba lo listo que era nuestro hijo para la edad que tenia .

- Al abuelito Charlie y la abuelita Rene se les acabo el amor … Era lo mejor para todos .-

- ¿ Os acabara el amor a vosotros ? .- Me pregunto asustado .

- No , jamás nos dejaremos de amar cariño . ¿ Quieres saber como fue el primer beso de papa y mama ? .- Tenia que entretenerlo con otra parte de nuestra historia . Edward aun no había vuelto y me estaba empezando a preocupar .

- Siiii .- Se arropo y me senté a su lado en la cama , acariciando si cabello . – Se dicen que los primeros besos no se planean , que solo pasan y ya esta , y eso fue lo que nos paso a nosotros …-

( Flashback 3 )

Bella Pov :

Era 14 de Febrero , san Valentín .

Había roto aquella mañana mi hucha de los ahorros . Ya llevaba varios días pensando en comprarle algo a Edward , pero no estaba segura aun de que regalarle , ni siquiera sabia de cuanto dinero disponía , una vez contado solo vi que tenia 10 dólares .

Mierda .

¿ Que podía regalarle que durara para siempre ?. Solo sabia que quería una cosa con la cual el siempre me llevara cerca del corazón …

Creí que me daría para comprarle un regalo mas decente , una cosa que expresara mis sentimientos por el .. los cuales en los últimos meses habían crecido , sobrepasando ya de por si la amistad que tenia .

Aquello debía ser amor .

Se que todo el mundo cree que somos aun muy pequeños , pero mi corazón reconoce a Edward como su igual … aunque me da mucho miedo de que con esta demostración el se aleje de mi para siempre .

Pero ya estaba decidido , quería demostrarle a Edward cuanto lo quería …

Y entonces la idea acudió a mi mente … y sonreí , si , aquello seria el regalo perfecto .

Edward Pov :

Hacia varios días que había roto mi hucha de los ahorros .

Por una vez estuve contento de que mis padres me dieran una buena paga , tenia ahorrados 80 dólares , los cuales me vendrían muy bien , por que había visto un regalo que seria ideal para Bella . solo esperaba que con el fuera capaz de demostrarle mis sentimientos … y que mejor día que este .

- Mama , Papa me voyyyy .- Grite desde la entrada .

Mi mama salió a mi encuentro en la entrada .

- ¿Vas a salir con tu amiguita?.- Me pregunto mama .

- Si mama , voy a dar un paseo con Bella .-

- No crees que se te olvida algo …-

Entonces en la salita estaba mi profesor de piano .

Mierda había olvidado que tenia lecciones hoy . No , no podía estar pasando aquello , en media hora había quedado con Bella .

- Mama ,¿ No podría saltarme las lecciones hoy ?.- Pregunte esperanzado .

- No Edward , para nada , te comprometiste a estas clases y las vas a dar , Por un día que no veas a Bella no pasara nada , y ahora hacia el salón .-

No podía creer mi mala suerte , no tenia forma de avisar a Bella , Dios ayúdame a llegara tiempo para poder comprarle el regalo a Bella .

Como me supuse termine tarde las lecciones . Cuando paso la hora me fui rápidamente de casa e intente llegar a la joyería , pero ya había cerrado .

Maldita mala suerte .

Así que vi como poco a poco se arruinaban mis planes , solo pude ir a parque con la esperanza de que Bella aun estuviera esperándome … si no iría a su casa . Tenia que disculparme con ella.

La he fastidiado bien fastidiada …

Entonces vi a Bella en el parque , estaba sentada en el mismo columpio en el que la conocí hace ya 4 meses , sujetaba un pequeño paquete en sus manos .

- Bellaaaaaaa .- Grite desde lejos para llamar su atención .

Ella levanto la mirada y me sonrió , se levanto del columpio y se dirigió hacia mi .

- Perdóname Bella , se que debes estar enfadada por haberte plantado , pero te juro que hay una explicación , veras yo …- Pero ella me interrumpió .

Bella pov :

- Perdóname Bella , se que debes estar enfadada por haberte plantado , pero te juro que hay una explicación , veras yo …- Pero le puse un dedo en los labios y lo interrumpí

.

- Es normal que hayas llegado tarde , hoy tenias clases de piano , ¿ No ?.- Entonces al ver la cara que puso supe que las había olvidado .

- Así es … yo … perdona …- Bajo la mirada .

-¿ Por que debería perdonarte ? .- Lo mire extrañada .

- Quería que todo fuera hoy bonito , que nos quedara un recuerdo genial de este día …-

Lo mire con el corazón desbocado .

- Yo también quiero que nos quede un recuerdo genial de este día … así que – Le di la pequeña cajita .- ¿ Quieres ser mi Valentín ? .- Le pedí completamente roja .

Edward me miraba completamente atónito , al poco cogió la cajita que le tendía y la abrió . Y descubrió las chocolatinas en forma de corazón … y sonrió .

- Esta es solo una parte de mi regalo , la otra tenemos que ir a hacerla .-

- ¿ Hacerla ? .- Pregunto extrañado .

- Así es , tenemos que ir al fotomatón .-(nda : así se les llama a las maquinas de fotos de carnet en ESPAÑA ) .

- Pero yo … no te he comprado nada … yo …-

- Me has dado tu amistad , que es el mejor regalo del mundo , sin ti no se que habría sido de mi Eddie , tu le has devuelto la luz a mi vida … yo …-

Y entonces me beso . No era un beso de estos que se daban en las películas , apasionado , si no un dulce beso lleno d promesas , un beso en el cual pude ver que el sentía lo mismo que yo , y aquel fue el mejor momento de mi pequeña vida . Descubrir el amor .

- Te quiero Bella …. Se que … se que somos aun unos niños … pero no quiero perderte , jamás . Te necesito en mi vida , necesito al luz que tu le das a mi vida .- Me abrazo .

- Y yo a ti Eddie , nunca jamás te separes de mi …-

- Nunca …- susurro .

Estuvimos un rato mas así antes de darnos de la mano e ir a tomar chocolate caliente , Edward pago la merienda con el dinero que había ahorrado .

Luego fuimos al fotomatón . Estábamos entrando ene l cuando el dueño de la tienda de fotografías nos vio . Entonces Edward tuvo una idea .

- Entremos Bella . Hagámonos una foto mejor .-

- Pero Eddie , no tengo suficiente dinero …-

- Pero yo si , vamos , este será mi regalo para ti .-

Sin que dijéramos nada el dependiente nos hizo una foto preciosa … hizo dos copias . Una la dejamos entera y la otra la cortamos por la mitad , así cuando nos viéramos podíamos unir las fotos y saber que , aunque estuviéramos separados , cada vez que uniéramos las fotos seriamos uno de nuevo .

Yo pague la foto que cortamos … y Edward pago la otra .

Éramos tan felices … nada nos podría separar … pero que poco sabíamos de lo que iba ocurrir aquella misma noche , de que en realidad , teníamos tan poco tiempo para estar juntos .

Esa noche fue la ultima que estuvimos juntos …

( Fin flashback 3 )

Bella actualidad pov :

- Esa noche la abuelita René decidió que había aguantado demasiado al lado del abuelito Charlie y me llevo con ella lejos de casa … sin oportunidad de despedirme de tu padre …- susurre , se me habían saltado las lagrimas . Hacia mucho que no me sentía así .

- Mama … ¿ Como acaba la historia ? . – Me pregunto Gianni casi dormido .

- Pues creo que el final lo sabes ya cariño .- Le señale a el .- Después de mucho tiempo conseguimos estar juntos de nuevo .- Me seque la lagrima .- No importa cuanto nos peleemos , amo a tu padre como si fuera la primera vez , y ese amor es eterno .-

- ¿De los que no se gastan ?.- Pregunto casi dormido .

- Del que jamás se gastara mi cielo …. Y tu eres la prueba . Buenas noches cariño .-

- Hasta mañana mama .- Se acomodo en su almohada y se quedo dormido .

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al cuadro , lo descolgué de la pared . No pensaba permitir que mis padres nos volvieran a separar por una estupidez de ellos , ya estaba harta .

Salí a la parte de atrás de la casa , donde estaba la basura , abrí la tapadera y estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando una vez me distrajo .

- ¿ Por que lo tiras ? .- Pregunto Edward en mi espalda .

- Por que no quiero discutir contigo por cosas como esta .- Señale el cuadro .- Por que no dejare que nuestro hijo llore por que tengamos una discusión por una tontería … y por que te amo mas que a la vida misma .- Tire el estúpido cuadro , al cual se partió al tocar fondo .

- Te he estado escuchando …- Susurro mientras me abrazaba .

- ¿ No te habías ido ? .- Pregunte sorprendida .

- No me aleje mucho , fui a casa de Kate y Garrett , estuve hablando con ellos y me di cuenta de que había cometido una verdadera estupidez , que había causado una estúpida pelea por una idiotez , yo volví y entonces te oí narrarle nuestra historia a Gianni , y los recuerdos me asaltaron … y no quiero perderte Bella , no quiero discutir contigo por estupideces , no quiero …-

- No lo haremos cariño , cuando estés cansado dímelo , cuando no tengas ganas de pasarte horas colocando un cuadro dímelo , si estas enfadado dímelo . Somos una pareja y las parejas cuidan del ser amado . No permitiré que te agobies mas –

Y me abrace mas a el .

- Te quiero Bella , te quiero tanto …-

- Jamás dejaremos que nos separen … jamás … tu eres mi luz .-

- Y tu la mía …-

Y nos besamos con pasión , con un beso adulto que nos llevo al limite . Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevo hasta la habitación , demostrándome con besos , caricias y te quieros susurrados de forma dulce que , a pesar de que tengamos nuestras pequeñas peleas , lo importante es que sabemos que somos la luz del otro , y si ella estaríamos sumidos en la mas absoluta oscuridad .

A la mañana siguiente estábamos haciendo tortitas abrazados y besándonos cuando Gianni entro en la cocina . Al vernos así su carita se ilumino y salió corriendo hacia nosotros y gritando.

- Estas en casa , estas en casa …- Decia excitado .

- Claro que estoy en casa , jamás os dejare , jamás …- Abrazo a nuestro hijo .

- Mama tenia razón . –

- Así es , somos una familia y siempre estaremos aquí por ti cariño .- Dije emocionada al tener entre mis brazos a los dos hombres de mi vida .

- De vez en cuando tendremos nuestras pequeñas peleas , pero jamás dudes de que os quiero a tu mama y a ti mas que a mi vida . – Nos abrazo mas fuerte .

- Mama .. Papa … os quiero .- dijo acurrucado entre nosotros .

- Y nosotros a ti cariño .- Susurro Edward .

- Bueno , hoy este caballero no ira al colegio , vamos a pasar el día en la playa , ¿ Que te parece Papa ? .- Le pregunte cariñosamente a Edward .

- Me parece maravilloso .- sonrió .

Mientras Gianni gritaba feliz cuando se dirigía a su cuarto yo abrace a mi marido .

- Te quiero .- susurre .

- Y yo a ti .-

- Mi hogar esta donde estéis vosotros .- Susurro contra mis labios . Yo suspire feliz y correspondí a ese beso .

Y no había nada mas que decir .Teníamos lo que tanto tiempo nos llevo encontrar , un verdadero y feliz hogar, en el cual nuestro hijo crecía feliz y en el cual todos los días , malos o buenos , sabíamos que siempre , siempre , estaría allí .

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , que sepáis que me ha encantado escribir esta parte , me he emocionado por que llevaba varios días dándole vueltas sobre si escribirlo o no .

Espero de corazón que os guste , va dedicado a todas vosotras .

Os quiero .


End file.
